Road To Wrestlemania and Beyond
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: CM Punk and Chris Jericho are on the Road to Wrestlemania. What happens when their wives start down that same dangerous road. It all started with a promo. It ends when they do./ CM Punk x Scarlett Punk and Chris Jericho x Michelle Jericho. Not Slash
1. So It Begins

**Author's Note: Everyone needs a Road to Wrestlemania. What if this has gone too far for you? Maybe it's time to put up or shut up honestly.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~March 12****th****, 2012 Cleveland, Ohio (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Blaine really shouldn't be here. He was though. He was sitting on the floor while Phil and I sat in steel chairs. My blonde hair was curled and I was in a pair of light blue skin tight jeans and a pink blouse. I was worrying my bottom lip because I had an announcement to make tonight. Phil knew I was going to challenge Michelle to a one on one match at Wrestlemania for her Unified Divas Championship. I just didn't know how fierce it would become.

"You can beat her Scarlett." Phil whispered.

"I know." I said as I took his hand in mine. We watched the show in silence. Phoenix alluded to my announcement. I smiled. Phoenix knew when it was a good time to plug me so to speak. I looked at Phil when Laurinaitis announced that the Miz was going to face him tonight.

"Blaine stay here when we leave do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes mommy." Blaine said. I smiled as I stood. I looked in the mirror and reapplied my red lipstick so it had the high gloss again.

"Only you." Phil said as he walked back in already changed into his trunks. He sat down to put on his boots.

"Would you prefer I put on the shorts?" I asked. I had a pair of jean short shorts.

"No. I don't want others looking at your legs." Phil said. I smiled and shook my head. I walked over to him and kissed him.

"Ew." Blaine said.

"Ah the classic kid response." I said as I pulled back.

"At least he has a response." Phil said. I smiled as we watched Brodus Clay's match started. Clay won unsurprisingly. We then had Shawn and Undertaker talking to each other. I rolled my shoulders and realized I had to reapply my lipstick again. I reapplied my lipstick and handed Phil a makeup removing wipe.

"You've got a little shmoots." I said with a smile. Phil shot me a look as he took the wipe and removed the remnants of my lipstick.

"Be good." I said as we left. Phil had put on his CM Punk in Punk We Trust T-shirt. He handed me his belt to hold actually. Phil and I were standing by gorilla when James introduced Mike. I hung my head a little and rolled my shoulders. It was our turn finally after Miz got into the ring. I handed Phil back his belt and fastened it for him.

"Weighing in at 218 lbs give or take being accompanied by Scarlett Punk a man who enjoys a nice shaken ice tea he is the WWE Champion C.M. Punk." James announced. I stood next to Phil as we walked out. I stayed on the ground as Punk started in. I watched as Punk and Miz went back and forth. Punk called for the GTS, but it didn't work. Miz planted Punk with a vicious DDT. I put both hands in front of my mouth. I watched as Miz counted Punk's GTS into a Skull Crushing Finale attempt. Punk countered with the Anaconda Vice. Miz tapped. I gave a little nod as I slide into the ring. I hugged Punk and gave him a kiss. Our celebration was short lived when Chris Jericho appeared on the Titantron with Michelle next to him. I sucked in a breath when Chris went after Punk's family. I was pissed by the time Chris was done. We left the ring.

"I'm going right back out. I'm making my announcement now." I said as I turned away and headed back to gorilla.

"Hit Shake Senora for me." I said as I reached gorilla. When the music hit I walked out. I made sure to shake my hips to the music as I got into the ring. The fans were chanting Scarlett as I stood in the ring with a mike.

I waited until they quieted down a little.

"So Phoenix has been saying all night that I have an announcement to make tonight." I said.

"At Wrestlemania the WWE Champion CM Punk is going up against Chris Jericho for the WWE Championship. I know that Michelle Jericho is going to be there ringside and I know without a doubt that I will be ringside as well. Now I have a proposition for Michelle. I suggest the two of us should lock up for her Unified Divas Championship. Who is with me?" I asked. The fans came off their seats almost.

"Jericho come out here and let's hear your answer." I said. "Ala-Freakin-Bama" came over the speakers and Michelle walked out until she stood at the top of the ramp.

"You're on Scarlett." Michelle said. I smiled.

"Good because your husband pissed me off earlier tonight. So I decided to bring something Phoenix has been working on bringing back earlier." I said. Michelle looked at me with a weird look.

"So ladies and gentlemen who wants to see the WWE Unified Divas Championship defended at Wrestlemania in a Bra and Panties match?" I asked. The fans came off their seats once again with deafening cheers. I cringed and Michelle looked at me.

"You're on Scarlett. I'm going to retain at Wrestlemania because it is close to my anniversary for being in this company." Michelle said.

"Bring it on Michelle. I'm going to kick your ass like Punk is going to kick Chris's." I said before I dropped the mike. Michelle said nothing as "Shake Senora" blared through the arena. Michelle walked away. I raised both my arms before I got out of the ring. I had barely passed the curtain when Phil stopped me.

"A bra and panties match?" Phil asked.

"It was going to be a regular match and then Chris started in. I'm sorry." I said. Phil shook his head before kissing my forehead.

"You're going to win either way Scarlett O'Hara." Phil said. I smiled as I took his hand and we walked back into the locker room. Blaine almost bowled the two of us over when he hugged Phil's knees.

"Daddy win or lose you're not a failure. You're my hero." Blaine said. I heard the way his voice waivered like he was going to cry. I looked at Phil. He handed me his belt before he picked Blaine up. Blaine wrapped his arms around Phil's neck.

"Thank you." He said. I was worrying my bottom lip when "Wake Up" by Story of the Year played. That was Clint. I went and grabbed my phone.

"Hi Uncle Clint." I said.

"I think he needs a Bristol week. The poor kid." I said as I looked at where Phil was now whispering to Blaine. I knew my boys didn't usually fit together, but Blaine did idolize Phil. He had when we watched wrestling together. Even before I was married to him.

"I don't know. I haven't really gotten to the bottom of this yet." I said. I smiled.

"I'll see you when you come and get my baby." I said.

"Love you to Uncle Clint." I said as I hung up.

"Blaine you're going to Bristol this weekend." I said.

"Okay." Blaine said. Phil set Blaine down and went to get changed. I put the belt down on one of the chairs and walked over to my son. I knelt down in front of him. I brushed the few stray tears from his eyes.

"Blaine you know Chris doesn't control your daddy's actions right?" I asked.

"Yes." Blaine said. I kissed his forehead.

"You are the most important thing to me. Don't forget that. You're the same to Phil." I said. Blaine nodded his head and threw his arms around my neck.

"I love you Mommy." Blaine said.

"I love you too." I said as I wrapped my arms around my son. Chris had no idea who he was messing with. I had taken every precaution to protect Blaine long before this. I looked up when Phil walked back in changed. I was still crouched on the floor holding Blaine. I hadn't realized how tired he was until Phil spoke.

"He's asleep." He whispered.

"You know he idolized you long before I met you." I said.

"Really?" Phil asked.

"Yup." I answered as I managed to stand while still holding Blaine. I walked back to the steel chair I had occupied previously before I sat down. Phil sat down next to me and took my hand. We watched the rest of the show in silence. Phil and I were leaving when Phoenix stopped us. She had Randy right behind her.

"Phil, I'm so sorry. I didn't know Chris would do that. I really sort of wanted to hit my uncle." Phoenix said.

"Its fine Orton calm down." Phil said. Phoenix smiled.

"You guys didn't tell me that you brought Blaine. Poor kid." Phoenix said.

"Blaine's been a trooper mostly." I said.

"I'm sorry Scarlett." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix, its fine. Where is Avery?" I asked.

"Last I heard she was in Detroit hiding out. Something is going on between her and Justin." Phoenix replied.

"I heard they were dating." Phil said.

"They are. Justin hasn't talked to her in a while though. I'm worried they forgot protection." Phoenix said.

"TMI." I said.

"Sorry doll." Phoenix said. She let out a small squeal of surprise when Randy settled his hand on her butt.

"Speaking of Avery and Justin." Randy said.

"Okay Orton you need your head checked out. I think Glenn hit you too hard on Friday." Phil said.

"I don't want to know what he wants to talk about Avery and Justin for." Phoenix said.

"I don't want to actually talk about Avery and Justin. I have something much better in mind." Randy said.

"Orton kid." I said in a rush.

"I wasn't going to say anything else Scarlett." Randy said. Phoenix hung her head.

"Sometimes I think marrying the Viper was a dangerous thing." Phoenix said.

"Eh you'll be fine." Phil said. Phoenix waved at us before she left with Randy.

"Didn't Phoenix just come off maternity leave?" Phil asked.

"She's not going back on." I replied as we left. I put Blaine into the backseat and buckled him up.

"Hey Scarlett welcome to the Road to Wrestlemania." Phil said.

"Now I've got to go purchase new lingerie." I said.

"Do you know?" Phil asked.

"Yes." I answered as we both got into the car. We had to make a stop at home to drop Blaine off before we started our house show schedule.


	2. Family Trumps All

**Author's Note: You find your back up in unsuspecting ways. Especially when you start your warm up for your match. Thanks to ****coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~March 19****th****, 2012 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I really hadn't figured out how Blaine had gotten us to bring him with us again. Blaine went from Tennessee to Pennsylvania. I shook my head. I'd straightened my blonde hair and left it hanging. I was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a Chase Authentics Clint Bowyer Speed Diva T-Shirt.

"Blaine stay here." I said.

"I know." Blaine said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I had done my makeup before Phil and I left the locker room. I took Phil's hand in mine. I knew how pissed he was. Hell I was still pissed. I put my head on his shoulder as we walked. I didn't want to say anything. I didn't know what to say. We walked down to the ring. I stood next to Phil as he started talking about Chris. I was going to let him get his aggression out.

I looked at the crowd when someone yelled my name. I looked at the front row to see Clint sitting in the front row to the right side. I gave Clint a short wave. When Punk had taken a break I was surprised when "Your Betrayal" By Bullet for My Valentine played. Punk and I paused. We backed up as my jaw dropped. My other uncles Finn and Flynn were walking down the ramp.

They got into the ring and gave me a short hug before they stood next to us. I was getting ready to leave the ring whit Punk when Chris showed up on the titantron again. Michelle was sitting just to his left. When Chris apologized I realized that something was right.

"Punk, this isn't right." I whispered. He gave me a short nod before Chris launched into attacking Punk's sister. My eyes widened and I put both hands on Punk's chest. I was shaking my head. Once Chris was done Punk picked up the mike and launched into explicits. I cringed a little. We were getting ready to leave when Finn asked for the mike.

"You know, we've been sitting at home watching Jericho badmouth Punk. Well my brother and I have CM Punk's back at Wrestlemania. Now. No one messes with family." Finn said. I asked for the mike briefly.

"I think these two need introduction. I'll give it to you anyway. I would like to introduce you to my family Finn and Flynn Bowyer. Now Michelle you better keep watching RAW because tonight I'm taking on Eve Torres in a match. What I do to her tonight is what I'm going to do to you at Wrestlemania." I said. I dropped the mike before the four of us got out of the ring. I rolled my shoulders.

"You really taking on Eve Torres?" Finn asked.

"I've got to start my warm up somewhere. It's a regular match, but I can get started." I replied.

"You going to see Blaine?" Phil asked.

"Oh crap. Blaine." I said before I took off in that direction. Stiletto heels be damned at this point in time. I walked into the locker room and saw Blaine sitting very quietly in front of the TV. I could hear the match on which meant he'd been watching the entire time.

"Blaine?" I asked quietly. Blaine looked up at me and I saw that his eyes were watering.

"Oh my baby." I said as I walked toward Blaine. I sat down in front of him and pulled him to me. Blaine buried his face in my neck. I looked up when Phil, Flynn, and Finn walked in.

"How's our boy?" Flynn asked. I shook my head.

"Jericho is hitting to close to home." Finn said.

"He always has. We can't ban Blaine from watching though." Phil said. I said nothing as I kissed Blaine's temple. This was all crap. The more Chris dug at Phil the worse I would end up getting. I had to defend him. I didn't know how though.

"You gone shopping yet?" Flynn asked.

"No. Alice and I are going to go next week." I answered.

"You going to attempt to match Phil?" Finn asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Scarlett your match is after Otunga and Santino's." Phil said.

"We'll watch Blaine if you want to go out with her." Flynn said. Phil nodded his head. Finn took Blaine from me. Blaine took the second to look up and realize it was just his great-uncle before he put his head back down. I stood and walked to my bag before I walked into the bathroom. I exchanged my jeans for a pair of black boy shorts and my shirt was exchanged with a silver ruched lurex tube top. I walked back out and changed my heels to my wrestling boots. I picked up a stray chain laying on my little table and put my rings on the chain. I fastened it back around my neck. I started stretching at that point. I was just finishing up stretching when the match ended.

I gave Blaine a quick kiss on the forehead before Phil and I left.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I was born ready." I answered with a smile. We reached gorilla just as Eve left.

"Shake Senora?" He asked.

"Always." I replied. We got nodded at saying it was our time and I stepped out.

"And her opponent from Nashville, Tennessee being accompanied by CM Punk she is Scarlett Punk." Justin announced. I got into the ring and Eve and I locked up. I shoved her away and took control of the match.

Eve battled back against me though. I fought back just as hard. I wasn't going to let her kick my butt. Not when I told Michelle to watch. Eve had just started to battle back when "Woo Woo Woo You Know It" played through the arena followed closely by "Knock You Out". I turned my head to the ramp to see Harper Ryder, Dante, Carmen, Savanna-Grace Harvick, Alli Diana Chance, Cadence Speed, and Kamille Kahne at the top of the ramp. Eve took her eye off of me and I looked at Punk. He nodded his head. I turned Eve toward me and picked her up for TAN. I dropped her solidly. I dropped to the mat and locked in my Pentagram choke. Eve tapped.

"Here is your winner Scarlett Punk." I released and stood. I asked for a mike.

"Ladies don't go anywhere. Michelle I know you can fire back that I didn't do this on my own. You think I planned all of these women coming out. Michelle you're dead wrong. I didn't ask for help. I won't need help come Wrestlemania because I'll beat you. I'll prove to you and the entire world that I'm not a not all talk. I can beat anyone and anybody in the ring." I said.

"I do want to thank the seven of you for coming out though. I'm glad to know I've got friends in the back. Especially since the last people I ran with don't actually work together anymore." I said. Nadya had a mike I realized for the first time.

"You're welcome, but honestly Scarlett this isn't about you. As much as we respect you. This is about that bitch on the ground. Yeah Eve I'm talking about you. See you keep screwing with my brother. I hate that. You don't know what I'm capable of. You'll find out though. Next week Phoenix has bumped our rating up for one night and one night only. Because Eve it will be you and I in a Street Fight." Harper said before she left with her entourage. I smiled before I got out of the ring. Punk and I left and headed to the back.

The camera caught up with us.

"Scarlett can we have a word?" He asked.

"Depends which one do you want?" I asked.

"You think you can beat Michelle Jericho at Wrestlemania?" He asked.

"Yes. It's like Punk said both of the Jerichos are obstacles and the two of us are going to go through them. As much respect as I have for Michelle I've learned long ago to stop playing when it comes to my family. Our son has been here for two straight weeks and he's been in tears at the end of each show. I'm done. I'm done playing softball. This has become way too personal." I said before we left.

"Good girl." Phil said.

"Not a dog." I said as we walked into the locker room.

"We've got Blaine now." Phil said.

"Be careful. I don't know what you two are going to do, but it isn't going to end well." Flynn said as he stood. Finn gave Phil Blaine while I went to go get changed. I walked back out and sat down next to Phil again. Blaine was out like a light again. All of this was going to make or break Blaine. At this point it was breaking him. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes.

"It'll turn out just fine Scarlett it always does." Phil said.

"I hope so." I said. We watched the rest of the show. I grabbed the bags as Phil carried Blaine out. We were stopped again by Phoenix. Randy was close behind her again.

"Okay I'm really going to kill my uncle." Phoenix said.

"Orton don't worry about it. I've got Chris in the bag." Phil said.

"How is Blaine doing?" Randy asked.

"He naps a lot lately." I said.

"This can't be good for him." Phoenix said.

"We've got it covered though." Phil said.

"Even if I told Chris to stop he'd ignore me. I'm sorry." Phoenix said.

"It's fine. We'll pull through. Blaine is strong." I said.

"Kay keep me posted please." Phoenix said before she and Randy started to leave.

"You hear from Avery lately?" I asked. Phoenix paused and offered me a small smile.

"Yeah. She'll be out until October." Phoenix said.

"She tear or break something?" Phil asked.

"You could say that." Randy said before they left.

"Interesting." I said.

"Let's go home." Phil said. I nodded my head in agreement, before we did leave. I was more than ready to put this day behind me.


	3. Somewhere to Put That Aggression

**Author's Note: Scarlett finds out information that could change the way she views her family for the rest of her life. That and she's by Punk's side no matter what. Thanks to ****coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~March 26****th****, 2012 Atlanta, Georgia (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was walking backstage. I was in a skirt that brushed my upper thighs and a black tank top. My blonde hair was curled. I also had on another pair of stiletto heels. I was walking back from catering with a cup of lemonade for Blaine. He was lucky it was spring break for him. I passed Barbra in the hall.

"Hi sis." She said. I paused and turned toward her.

"What?" I asked.

"I said sis." Barbra said.

"I'm not related to you. You may be dating my brother, but that does not make you family." I said.

"Oh he didn't tell you guys?" She asked.

"Tell us what?" I asked my left hand on my hip. My right held the cup.

"Andy and I got married on Thursday." Barbra answered. I turned without a second thought and walked not to my own locker room, but Marc's.

"Marc I need you to follow me." I said. It was the first time Marc had been back in a while. He'd spent a lot of time in the NICU. Marc stood and followed after me. I walked to Barri's locker room and knocked on the door. Alice opened the door.

"Come with me." I said before I turned and left. It didn't take long before I found Flynn and Finn's locker room. I banged on their door.

"What?" Flynn asked.

"Come with me. We're having a family meeting." I said.

"This can't be good." Marc said. I shot him a look over my shoulder as we walked to Phil's locker room.

"You brought the family along with lemonade." Phil said. I handed Blaine his lemonade.

"I'd brace yourself for this." I said.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I was coming back to my locker room when I bumped into Barbra. She called me sis. I learned that last Thursday she and Andrew got married." I answered.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I like how he tells us." I replied.

"Mom and dad are going to be pissed." Marc said.

"Let's call them." I said as I grabbed my phone from my purse and called the ranch. I also put it on speaker.

"Quad B this is Bethaney Braddock speaking." Mom said.

"Hi mom is dad there?" I asked.

"Yeah hun he's right next to me." Mom said.

"Put your phone on speaker please." Alice said.

"We're listening what's wrong?" Dad asked.

"I hope you two are sitting." Marc said.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"Andy got married last Thursday." Phil said.

"WHAT! When I get a hold of him I'm going to kill him." Dad yelled. I looked at Finn and Flynn who were trying not to laugh. It sounded like my dad.

"Dad, don't. It's not worth it. It was Andy's choice not to include us." I said.

"I will call Clint. No one talk to him before. You'll tell Flynn and Finn right?" Mom asked.

"We already know Bethaney." Finn said.

"I've got to go deal with your father. He just left." Bethaney said.

"Love you mom." I said before the line went dead.

"This wasn't how I wanted to start RAW." I said.

"This wasn't how I wanted to come back." Marc countered. I said nothing as everyone left. I sank into a chair next to Phil and put my head on his shoulder. How much worse could this night get. Oh wait Chris could say something stupid like he had been doing for the past few weeks. When AJ got in the way I shook my head.

"I would have gone through her." I said.

"Of course you would." Phil said. I sighed when Daniel and Kane picked up the victory. Cole was in the ring talking and I was actually tempted to take a nap. I didn't want to listen to Cole drone on and on. I looked at Blaine. Blaine was drinking quietly from his cup. I watched as Santion and David started their match. Santino was down in his corner when Otunga took the Team Johnny flag and waved it around. Hornswoggle got into the ring and waved the Team Teddy flag. Otunga rips it out of his hand. Otunga swings the flag, but the pole bounced off the ropes and back into his face. Santino hit the Cobra for the win.

Laurinaitis and Teddy argue in the ring. Santino allowed Teddy to shove Laurinaitis and he tripped. Mize came down and nailed Santino with the Skull Crushing Finale. Laurinaitis announces that the Miz will be part of team Johnny.

We watched Eve and Beth come down the ramp. Kelly came down next with Andrew next to her. I folded my arms.

"I hope she loses." I muttered.

"No hard feelings at all." Phil said. I shot him a look as the match started. Eve started taking control. I sighed and watched as Kelly ended up winning the match.

"Blaine will you be okay in here?" I asked.

"Yes mommy." Blaine answered. I stood and Phil and I left the locker room. I saw the camera watching us walking. When we walked out I for some strange reason unbeknownst to me made a heart with my hands before Punk and I got into the ring. I saw Blair was in one of those Team Johnny shirts…she doesn't look excited to wear it.

I saw Jericho on the titantron and sucked in a breath. I put my hand on Punk's lower back and fisted my hand in his shirt. Jericho says he's going to beat him at Wrestlemania and become the new WWE Champion. At Wrestlemania, he's going to expose him for the fraud that he is once and for all. A professional and personal fraud. He goes on to saw that Punk's father is an alcoholic and his sister has a problem with substance abuse. I didn't like this. Jericho has also found out some new information. He did some digging, and he found out about Punk's mother. Punk's mother is a nice woman with no vices, so Jericho congratulates him on having a parent that's not an embarrassment. However, he found out that Punk's parents got married after Punk was born. Jericho says that makes him the legal definition of a bastard. I held Punk back and then he turned on me next.

"Your wife is another matter entirely. She's just like Kelly and the rest of the Divas say. She's a whore and you know it. She's just waiting for the proper time to tell you she's been sleeping around on you." Jericho said. I pulled my hands back and barely had time to get out of the way before Christian attacked him.

I got out of the ring and stood opposite from Blair. I didn't' see the point of it because once Christian threw Punk out of the ring I realized that something was wrong. Punk kicked Christian in the leg and bounced Christian's head off the announce table. A bunch of times. Punk was just beating the crap out of Christian. I had moved when he moved the steel steps.

He put Christian onto his shoulders and dropped Christian face first on the steps. Punk then applies the Anaconda Vice and he's screaming this is for Jericho. I looked up at Blair who was trying not to make a target of herself. A bunch of refs and got Punk off of Christian. I had my hand on his chest as he started past the steel steps.

"Stop." I said. It fell on deaf ears because he pushed past all of us and after using the steps ended up with the Anaconda Vice on Christian again. I take action this time and am one of the ones trying to pull Punk off of Christian.

"Stop it." I said quietly. We finally got him off and I was pushing Punk away. Punk took his belt and got into the ring. I looked at Blair who was now kneeling by Christian.

"Blair I'm sorry." I said. Blair looked up at me, but didn't say anything. I followed Punk to the back.

"You need to calm down before we go see Blaine." I said the moment we passed the curtain.

"Scarlett I am calm." Phil said.

"Don't pull that crap on me. I know you're not calm. You need somewhere to put that aggression before we see Blaine. You go in there like this and he's going to be scared." I said. Phil looked at me and grabbed my wrist. Maybe saying he needed to put his aggression somewhere wasn't the wisest idea in the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Twenty minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We left that random room Phil had dragged out too. I had managed to get my appearance back under control. We were just approaching Phil's locker room when Josh showed up. The moment Josh said CM Punk the door opened and Blaine came out. I picked him up without a second thought.

Josh asked a stupid question about what Chris recently said and Punk fired to tell him to ask how Christian how he feels. Punk says he's not off limits, but his family is. Jericho can call him a fraud and the best in the world; he doesn't care. His father is off limits, and what he said about his sister is a fabrication. What Jericho said about his mother is a lie. He also said he wasn't a bastard he's the best wrestler in the world.

"And when it comes to my wife? Scarlett isn't a whore. One man in her life before me. And that one man gave me two of the most important things in my life. I don't know where Jericho is getting his information, but the other Divas with the exception of Kelly love my wife." Punk said before Josh turned to me.

"Punk's right. I slept with one guy. So sue me. Okay, but the most important person in my life came from it. I got my son from that relationship. I'm done talking. I'm going to let my actions at Wrestlemania speak for me. I'm going to beat Michelle Jericho for the Divas' Championship. And then I'm going to help Punk retain." I said and started toward the locker room door when Blaine moved making me stop.

"Jericho is a bully. He's picking on my daddy 'cause he knows he can't beat him any other way. He knows my daddy is better than him." Blaine said. I looked at Blaine before looking up at Punk. Punk had a smile on his face as he kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"Maybe my son said it right. Jericho's scared." Punk said before we walked into the locker room. I put Blaine down and looked at him. Blaine just sat down to watch Mark Henry and The Great Khali match.

"Well I think Blaine said it best." I said.

"Yup." Phil said as he went to go get changed. I sat down to watch the show. Punk walked back in just as Booker was saving Teddy.

"So is Clint going to make it to Wrestlemania?" Punk asked.

"Yeah the race will be over long before the pay-per-view starts. He'll get there plenty of time." I answered. We saw Teddy announce that Booker was the last member of Team Teddy.

I almost forgot that Nadya Cardona had a street fight with Eve until Eve's music hit again. She walked out without Beth this time. Nadya's music hit and she walked down with Carmen and Dante. I watched as the two went back and forth until Dante tossed Nadya a kendo stick. From there it was Nadya pounding on Eve. It seemed like everything Eve did Nadya had an answer. Nadya was impressive. I was even more impressed when she picked up the victory with a well placed Harp Attack. Nadya took the victory and left the ring. Not a word about Eve hitting on her brother again luckily. When it came to John and the Rock talking I was thinking about a nap.

"What entrance music are you using?" Phil asked.

"Pause." I answered.

"Only you. You've got your attire right?" Phil asked.

"I have what goes over my lingerie. I'm going shopping at some point this week." I replied. I smiled when Phil put his hand in mine. Once the show was over we grabbed our bags. Blaine walked between the two of us. We were walking toward the car when Phoenix approached with Randy.

"I swear I really am going to murder him if you don't Phil. I mean he could have realized that my parents got married three days after I was born." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix stop sweating Chris. You keep doing that and you're going to give yourself worry lines." Phil said.

"Oh you're a comedian. Oh and Scarlett, Blair doesn't hate you. She figured if you had gotten in the middle Phil may have started hitting you too." Phoenix said.

"Great. I'm glad Blair doesn't hate me. I was afraid she did." I said.

"Please tell me you're doing to do something for her." Phil said.

"Yeah I'm taking her to the hotel room after we swing by the store and by a bottle of Jack. She needs all the alcohol she can get at this point." Randy said.

"Great make me sound like an alcoholic Randy." Phoenix muttered.

"I know you're not. You just take a drink every now and again." Phil said.

"Lately more than ever. I'm almost afraid what they're going to do on Impact at this point." Phoenix said.

"You go spend time with each other." I said.

"Hey Blaine." Phoenix said. Blaine looked up at her.

"Good job. You've got your daddy's mike skills." Phoenix said before she left with Randy walking next to her.

"At least he hasn't dropped a pipe bomb yet." Phil said with a smile.

"Yet is the key word in that sentence." I said as we walked to the car. I couldn't wait until after Wrestlemania. Maybe Chris would calm back down.


	4. Hall of Fame

**Author's Note: Hall of Fame ceremony. What could go wrong? Actually nothing. Thanks to ****coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~March 31****st****, 2012 Miami, Florida (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I had wiggled into a floor length open back Jasz dress in purple. I was doing my hair. I'd straightened it and had put one of those bump things in my hair. I gathered the rest of the hair and put a clip in it. I had left a few strands out framing my face. I then had curled them. I had used a generous amount of hairspray to keep my hair straight. I was doing my makeup when Phil walked in. Didn't knock. Didn't do squat. I looked at Phil in the mirror with my mascara wand to my right eyelash.

"I could be half naked at this point." I said.

"But you're not. I was wondering if you were almost done making yourself look pretty." Phil said.

"Almost. Putting the finishing touches on my makeup and then I've got to put my heels on." I said. I finished my mascara and was starting on my eye shadow when Phil spoke again.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Phil asked.

"As I'll ever be. I mean this is my first Wrestlemania." I replied.

"You'll beat her Scar. You always do." Phil said. I smiled at him as I went from my eye shadow and went to my lipstick. Once I was finished I stood and grabbed my high heels shoes. I put them on.

"Blaine dressed?" I asked.

"Yup. The little guy is a sharp dressed man." Phil said. I smiled as I walked out and saw Blaine sitting on the couch, aka Phil's relaxing spot, with a juice box in his little tux watching _Transformers Prime._

"You ready little man?" I asked.

"Let me finish my juice box." Blaine answered. I smiled as we watched the show finished and Blaine threw his juice box away. He looked at me and I smiled at him.

"Come on." I said as I took his hand. We left the motor home then. We walked to the venue. Before the show started we actually hung out with some of the guys there. Blaine had literally begged and pleaded to see not only Adam but Ric. I really wasn't going to argue with him. So Blaine and I had done our rounds. I'd even gotten to met Mikaela Jones. She was a sweetie. We even ended up meeting with the Rock before the show started. I think Blaine was going to pull my arm off dragging me to see him.

"Blaine Zachariah Brooks slow down." I said as we ended up right in front of him.

"Sorry mommy." Blaine said.

"Hi. I'm Scarlett Brooks and this is my son Blaine." I said. I looked down at Blaine to see the star struck look on his face. He still was amazed when he met people he's always looked up to in wrestling. The Rock smiled and signed the program Blaine had clutched to his chest. I hadn't even realized he'd brought his Wrestlemania 28 program.

"You in wrestling?" The Rock asked.

"Yes. I'm Scarlett Punk to the fans." I said.

"Ah you're in the bra and panties match with Michelle aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Thank you." Blaine said as The Rock handed the program back to Blaine.

"So you're Phil's son?" The Rock asked. Blaine shook his head.

"Step-son." Blaine said.

"Blaine Zachariah Brooks. No. Never step-son always son." I said. Blaine looked up at me.

"I was in a relationship before, I was young, and he left me. I got to keep Blaine though. Then I met Phil." I said. The Rock nodded his head. I saw Justin as Phil walked over.

"We've got to get to our seats." Phil said. I looked at Blaine who was in deep conversation with The Rock. I had wanted to ask Justin what Avery had said. I'd seen the two talking on Friday.

"Blaine, we've got to go." Phil said.

"Okay daddy." Blaine said. Blaine waved at The Rock as we left. We walked to our seats and sat down. Blaine sat on his knees so he could see over the heads of other superstars and divas. As I sat down I saw Michelle and Chris with their brood in the other aisle. I held Phil's hand as the show got started. As the speeches started and the inductions I was surprised Blaine was as attentive as he was. I figured he'd be asking for something to do or be falling asleep actually. It was toward the ending of the ceremony actually when I was almost ashamed of the fans. Mikaela Styles was just being introduced by Chimera when the fans started booing. I'm pretty sure we all turned in our seats to look at the fans.

I turned back around and looked at Phil.

"Man, just cause she works for Impact doesn't mean she needs to be booed." I said.

"I know." Phil said. We watched as she handled her speech in stride. She then passed it on to Hiwitari. He had a beautiful speech actually. He rounded out the Eldio family inductions and then it was time for Edge's induction.

Blaine had put his head on my shoulder finally. I felt him start to fall asleep. I smiled at Phil. I'd already made arrangements with Alice to take Blaine for the night tomorrow. So hopefully if we both win Phil and I can celebrate. I just hoped we could win.

Once Edge finished we stood. I picked Blaine up so I could carry him before I stood. I knew he was asleep. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he was only six. We walked back to the motor home, and we got Blaine dressed in his PJs. We then tucked him into one of the beds. I had just taken my shoes off when Phil walked back in.

"You ready?" Phil asked.

"For tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah." Phil answered.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said as I finished getting unpretty. I turned in my chair to look at Phil.

"So how do I look unpretty?" I asked.

"Scarlett, you can't ever be unpretty." Phil replied as he pulled me from my chair and brought me to the bed. I had to stand up to take my dress off. Otherwise I was ready to get some rest. It was time to get ready for Wrestlemania. For what was sure to be a super charged day. I was nervous actually.


	5. Now Don't Stop, Drop It, Pause

**Author's Note: Its Wrestlemania day. Can Punk keep his gold and can Scarlett earn gold? Who is going to control both shows? Who just wants to beat Eve's face in? Thanks to ****coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~April 1****st****, 2012 Miami, Florida (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was before Wrestlemania. So I was getting ready. Phil was hanging out with my family down at their seats. I looked up when Brea walked in.

"Hey Br, what's up?" I asked. I had just put on my Bombshell push-up bra in berry gloss with crochet lace from Victoria's Secret. I had yet to put on my pants on shirt yet. So I was sitting on the steel chair in a Crochet Lace Thong Panty in black starlight from Victoria's Secret.

"Not much Scar. Just wanted to hang out with the fellow NASCAR girls." Brea said.

"We do have to hang together. That's why we hang out with Nadya, Cadence, and Savannah-Grace." I said as I put on a pair of black wrestling tights. I had a few of the stars on Phil's tights on my hips. I had also gotten Punk put across the butt in cursive.

"I sort of hope you win." Brea said.

"Thank you. It depends on who is the best though." I said. I looked at Drew when he just walked into my locker room.

"Hello? Ever heard of knocking?" I asked with my hands on my hips. I pulled on the Bitter Sweet Hot in Here Girls Black Tee Shirt.

"Sorry, I was hunting down my girlfriend." Drew said. I rolled my eyes and sat down to curl my hair.

"Hey Naddie wants to do this thing during the tag team match. She told me to get the rest of us. You in?" Brea asked.

"Hell yeah. We're picking on Eve right?" I asked with a smile. That means there would be six of us going down the ramp and creating hell.

"Yeah. Naddie will come get you before we go out." Brea said before she left with Drew. I was excited. I was giddy actually. Not only was this my first singles title shot, but I was going to make Eve wish she hadn't screwed with Zack Ryder. I loved being part of those matches. I looked at Phil when he walked in.

"Should I be worried?" Phil asked.

"Depends. What are you worried about?" I asked.

"Brea and Drew just leaving our locker room." Phil replied.

"No. Brea was hanging out because of the NASCAR connection. She also told me that I got to be part of Nadya's hostile takeover of Eve." I said.

"Oh Scarlett." Phil said. I smiled as I stood and put hairspray in my hair. I did a little turn for him.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I'm just not going to comment." Phil replied. I smiled as I gave him a kiss. Lilia did America the Beautiful as the crowd started in. Michael Cole welcomed us to Wrestlemania. Justin introduced the first match. The World Heavyweight Championship. Daniel had AJ while Sheamus had brought Ashley Connelly with him. I had met the girl and I was so proud of her. Ashley was only twenty-two and already a mother. I felt bad for her.

"What are you thinking about Scar?" Phil asked.

"Ashley. She's such a trooper." I said. I laughed when Daniel turned around and ate a Brogue Kick from Sheamus. Sheamus ended up picking up the victory. Ashley celebrated with Sheamus before the two left the ring. Kane and Randy were up next. We watched as Randy and Kane just went back and forth. I was getting more and more nervous by the second as this match continued on. I could felt the butterflies in my stomach. I was nervous for my match and Phil's. I didn't know what Jericho would say next. Kane ended up with the victory after a hard fought contest. Phoenix was on her feet the entire match. She hadn't approached the apron, but she was standing for it. Phoenix sat back down. Cody came out with Megan followed by Big Show. I was secretly hoping that Big Show would win. I watched as finally Big Show picked up the victory.

"Doesn't he feel like an idiot now?" I asked.

"Probably." Phil said. I looked up when Nadya walked in.

"I heard you're coming with me Brooks. You ready?" Nadya asked.

"Let's go show Eve." I said as I stood. I walked out of my locker room. Nadya had Brea, Alice, Alli Diana, Cadence, Kamille, and Savannah-Grace.

"You ready ladies?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's go kick Eve's ass." Nadya said. We walked to gorilla. Eve and Beth had walked by already. Kelly and Maria were just leaving. We watched the match and waited for it to end. The moment it ended I looked at Nadya and she nodded her head. We past the curtain and strode down the ramp. Eve actually looked at us and was ready to leave actually. She tried to get past Alice and Kamille. Kamille grabbed Eve's arm and dragged her back to the ring. Nadya got the first shot off with a well placed Lifting inverted DDT. Cadence went next with a flipping neckbreaker. I high fived Cadence after that one.

"Nice. Trevor here?" I asked.

"Yeah." Cadence said. Brea nailed her with Never Enough. I smiled as Alli Diana stepped up next she got Eve with a wicked Shake It. Alice stepped up next with Fallen Angels. Savannah-Grace went next with a chokeslam backbreaker. I stepped up next and hit TAN. I set Eve in the corner.

"After you Kammy." I said. Kammy backed up and looked at Harper who nodded her head. Kamille nailed Eve with her bronco buster. Harper had picked up a mike.

"I hope you paid attention Eve. Cause the next time you screw with my brother it will be worse. Me and my girls won't stop. Because it's the NASCAR families over the hoeski." Harper said before she dropped her mike.

We got out of the ring and headed up the ramp. I parted with the girls and headed to the locker room. I sat down next to Phil to watch the HHH vs. Undertaker match. As expected the two fought long and hard. They had last year. I looked at Phil.

"That was a perfect TAN by the way." Phil said.

"Thank you." I said as we watched as they continued fighting it out. If the camera went a certain way I could see Blaine sitting in the front row sometimes. Blaine was chattering happily to Clint. I smiled and watched as Taker managed to pick up a victory. He, Hunter, and Shawn left the ring arm in arm. Stranger things have happened. The Hall of Fame had their introductions. Phoenix, Dragon, Chimera, and Hiwitari represented their parents. I knew Mikaela wouldn't be there. I was pulling for Team Teddy to win. We watched as Team Teddy and Team Johnny came down the ramp. The match started. I watched as the mass chaos didn't take long to happen actually. It went back and forth. Until everyone started brawling. I saw Eve starting to get ready to do something shady, but Harper was ringside and grabbed Eve. She managed to throw Eve into the steel steeps without Zack seeing.

"Look there was Harper again." I said. Ryder hadn't seen it so he evaded the Skull Crushing Finale and instead nailed the Rough Ryder. I jumped up when they won. Harper clapped and walked back up the ramp. I released a breath as I gave Phil a kiss before I left. I walked to gorilla.

"What music?" He asked.

"Pause." I said. I stepped out the moment my music hit. I walked down the ramp. I moved with the music. I paused when he said pause. I continued walking until he said pause again. I went on. Every time Pitbull said pause I paused. I stopped in front of Blaine and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Time to do this." I said as I got into the ring and stopped by Justin. I did a few of Phil's motions actually. "Ala-Freakin-Bama" replaced my music.

"Hey Justin what was Avery telling you on Friday?" I asked. Michelle walked out in a tight white t-shirt and a pair of wrestling pants.

"She tore her bicep and she's pregnant." Justin said. I turned to him.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me." Justin said.

"Is a congratulations in order?" I asked.

"I think so." Justin said.

"Well congrats Justin. Alanna said it first. You two are a cute couple." I said. By this time Michelle had gotten into the ring. Michelle handed her belt to Scott Armstrong.

"The following contest is a bra and panties match for the Unified Divas Championship." Justin said.

"First standing to my right from Nashville, Tennessee she is Scarlett Punk." Justin said I smiled.

"Her opponent standing to my left from Talladega, Alabama she is the current Unified Divas Champion Michelle Jericho." Justin said. Michelle waved to the fans before Justin got out of the ring. Scott showed us both the belt before he passed it out of the ring. He rang the bell and Michelle and I started up.

Michelle and I grappled. I hadn't realized that she had ended up with the hem of my shirt until I felt her lifting it up. I managed to kick her in the stomach. She dropped the hem of my shirt. I stepped back and made sure my shirt was still on. I looked at Michelle as she dove for me. I sidestepped and she tripped me. We ended up rolling around on the mat struggling to get each other's shirts off. By the time Scott stood us up we were each holding each other's shirts. I looked at Michelle and she looked at me. Oh this was going to be a brawl. We froze when "Break the Walls Down" played. We both turned to the top of the ramp to see Chris standing there with a mike.

"Look at you Scarlett. Trying so valiantly. You are a whore. I'm amazed Punk hasn't realized before." Chris said. I felt the tears well up when Michelle did something unexpected. She asked for a mike.

"Chris get the hell out! I didn't ask you to do this! I didn't ask you to pick on Scarlett!" Michelle yelled. My eyes widened. Michelle had just yelled at her husband. Chris looked just as shocked, but he left. Michelle handed the mike back to Justin before turning back to me.

"I'm sorry." Michelle said.

"It's fine." I said. Michelle and I locked up again and we continued wrestling. There was counter upon counter. She had me locked in Star's Delight and I wanted to tap, but it wouldn't do me much good. I managed to counter out of it and locker her in my Pentagram Choke. Michelle and I went on like this attempting to get the others pants off until something happened. I had just dropped Michelle with a TAN when I saw Blaine coming off of his seat literally. I looked at him and then I heard the bell ring.

"The winner and new Unified Divas Champion Scarlett Punk!" Justin announced. I looked at him and then realized I was holding Michelle's wrestling pants. I don't remember taking them off. Scott handed me the championship. I grabbed Michelle's hand and helped her up. Michelle hugged me.

"You did well." She said before she grabbed her clothes and left. I slid out of the ring to the front row. I stopped in front of Blaine. I picked him up and held him.

"I'm proud of you." Blaine said. I smiled and I was hugged by my parents and Clint.

"Go put your shirt on and walk down with Punk." My dad said. I put Blaine back down before I caught my shirt that Justin had tossed to me. I managed to go up the ramp and put it on at the same time. I fastened it around my waist as I met up with Phil.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Born ready." Phil said as we turned around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Michelle's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was pissed at Chris. It was just fine if he did this shit to his opponents. But to mine during my match. Oh that man was in the dog house. I walked into the locker room and had Gregory hug me around my legs.

"I'm sorry mommy." He said.

"Don't apologize. I lost to the better wrestler." I said. I looked up at Chris.

"You ready?" I asked.

"You're still going out with me?" Chris asked.

"I'm not going to leave you. I may be upset at you, but I still love you." I replied.

We left the locker room and went to gorilla. We'd end up going out first because the champion always walks out second. I got into the ring with Chris and we saw John doing his dying wish it seemed. He told Punk if he lost his temper and got disqualified Chris would get the belt. I saw the wheels turning in Chris's head. I saw Scarlett had them too. For some reason John glared at Scarlett before he left.

Oh dear. Scarlett and Punk walked out next. It was different seeing my belt on Scarlett's waist. I was okay with it. She'd won it without cheating. Once both Scarlett and Punk were in the ring Justin started the introductions.

Once Justin had wrapped them up Scarlett and I got out of the ring. I stood across from her as they stated exchanging blows. I could see how pissed Punk was. The ref pulled Punk from the corner. I hung my head when Chris slapped him. Jericho kept egging him on. Waiting for Punk to get disqualified it was after Chris had asked how his father was doing when I heard that little voice yelling. I looked up to see Scarlett was trying to grab her son off of the steel steps. How the hell had he gotten there.

"Ignore him Daddy." Blaine yelled. I saw Scarlett successfully grab her son and put him back in his seat. By this point Jericho and Punk were running around outside. Punk had grabbed a steel chair too. Punk looked like he was going to hit him, but he dropped the chair and connected with a heel kick. I was wondering where Scarlett had gotten too because she wasn't across from me. I saw where she was. She was sitting in front of the barricade by her son.

Chris had gained the upper hand. I cringed when Chris suplexed Punk to the outside. Chris had control and I was sure Chris would win until Punk hit an inverted dropkick. Punk started reversing and taking control. Chris countered Punk's bulldog and went for the Lionsault. Punk got his knees up and Chris went for the walls. Punk reversed and went for a roll up, but Chris kicked out. I watched both hands pressed to the apron as Chris and Punk went back and forth. Scarlett had stood and was back at the apron. Only she was on the left. She had mirrored my position. We watched as each of them went back and forth. Outside and inside they went. My jaw dropped when Punk kicked out after a Codebreaker.

Punk went for the GTS, but Chris countered with a Walls of Jericho in the middle of the ring. Chris had his knee applied right to the back of Punk's head. Jericho sat down fully, but Punk rolled through and turned it into a pin. Chris did the same. Punk kicked out. Punk applied the Anaconda Vice, but Chris used his knee to counter. Punk reapplied the hold. Chris struggled to get out, but he ended up tapping. I looked at Scarlett who nodded her head. I smiled at her as she got into the ring. She raised Punk's arm.

I got into the ring to check on Chris. There was a part of me that knew this wasn't over. Chris would continue to do anything to get the belt. We left the ring and headed to the back. We passed The Rock on our way and we walked into the locker room.

Chris ended up hugged by all four kids. By the time Chris got untangled from the kids to get cleaned up the Rock Cena match had started. I had two kids cheering for Cena. Aubrielle and Ash. Greg and Annabelle were cheering for the Rock. I'd seen that Blaine Brooks was wearing a John Cena hat, a CM Punk shirt, and The Rock Team Bring it Pendent. If anyone else wasn't confused by his mixed allegiance then no one was. I sat down to watch the match. I ended up with Ash in my lap as the match started.

I watched at the match just kept going. I mean I wasn't surprised with those two. I looked at Chris when he walked back in.

"Who is winning?" Chris asked.

"At this point. Cena. He's focused on Rock's ribs." I answered. Chris sat down and we watched the rest of the match in silence. I didn't want to comment on what Chris could do. I was afraid what he would do to Phil. I'd told Nicki lately to keep my kids from RAW. I didn't want them seeing this. Nicki agreed with me a hundred percent. She only knew because Jason was watching it. I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath. I had always thought that working with Chris would be a good thing. No. It was turning out horribly.

I turned my eyes to the screen as the Rock and Cena continued. I knew they would. I watched as The Rock applied the Sharpshooter. I watched as they continued back and forth. I felt Ash's head drop to my shoulder. He was getting tired. He'd just turned one too. I watched as Cena kicked out after a People's Elbow. I was terrified what kind of fights my kids would get into depending on who won. I almost felt sorry for Nicki now. The moment Cena went for the People's Elbow instead of his You Can't See Me I saw the end coming. There was the Rock Bottom and the victory for the Rock.

That was not good. I was expecting Greg and Annabelle to team up on Aubrielle put they didn't luckily.

"Get your bags. It's time for you guys to get home." I said as I stood.

"You want me to take them home?" Chris asked.

"No. I've got it. I need to talk with Nicki." I answered as I stood. We got our stuff and left the arena. We need to get out of here.


	6. Unexpected Bath

**Author's Note: The day after Wrestlemania can't be too bad can it? Scarlett had no idea what she was talking about. Michelle finally snaps. Thanks to ****coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~April 2****nd ****, 2012 Miami, Florida (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The entire roster had gathered to see our new GM Teddy Long. I was excited. I mean Phoenix was still RAW GM and Aurora was still Smackdown Co-GM. I had on a pair of light blue jeans and I'd nicked one of Phil's shirts. I mean one of his shirts so it was sort of big on me. I had my Divas title on my right shoulder as Teddy was about to announce something when John walked in and made the triple threat for the US title and Punk facing Mark Henry for the WWE championship.

"Dude he can't do that." I said.

"I know." Michelle chimed. Teddy looked after him confused.

"So are the matches staying?" I asked.

"Well, I guess they are. We can't disappoint anyone." Teddy said. I nodded my head and Punk and I went back to our locker room. Once there I got Phil to use a hair tie to tighten the shirt so it couldn't be a dress on me. I looked at Blaine who was glued to the screen watching the Rock.

I hadn't figured out why we brought him again. He needed to get back to school. Well he had gone today, but he needed to not make these trips. That was changing next week without a doubt. We watched as the Rock finished his speech. I was afraid he'd never finish at this point. I had sat down to watch the Triple Threat match. Santino came out first. Then Vickie stole Justin's job and introduced Dolph and Jack. We watched as Santino was being double teamed by Dolph and Jack. It was really sort of sad.

When Dolph went for a cover the double team ended. It was now a real triple threat. Santino ended up throwing Dolph outside and nailing Jack with the Cobra. Santino ended up winning. Jack and Dolph weren't happy so they tried to follow Santino up the ramp until Brodus showed up. Dolph and Jack looked like they were going to attack Brodus together, but Jack let Dolph do it himself. Dolph ended up with a head butt leading to laying on the steel ramp. Jack collects his college and the three leave. Brodus' music hits and a dance party starts.

We watch as Lord Tensai comes down the ramp. Once his robe, samurai hood, and mask are off Blaine shoots up from his seat.

"Mommy its A-Train." Blaine said.

"I can see honey now sit down." I said. Blaine sat back down and the camera panned to Alexsandra who is holding Natasha Riley. Natasha was technically Alex and Suzanne's, but Suzanne was with Miz. Alex tried to get something going, but it didn't work. Lord Tensai decimated the poor guy. The ref had plenty of chances to realize that Alex was out on his feet.

Lord Tensai ended up winning because Alex couldn't continue. Then Alex got attacked some more. Poor guy. I stood with Phil.

"Stay put." I said as we left. I still had my belt on my right shoulder. Phil had his so this was going to get interesting very fast.

I gave Punk a brief kiss before Justin did his introductions. I then got down and stood by the apron as the match got going. Henry is taking control of Punk like Punk's not even hitting him. I try to keep my composure as Punk is trying, but Henry is going after Punk's midsection and back. I breathed out a sigh of relief I hadn't realized I was holding when Punk rolled out of the way of Henry trying to squish him from the second rope. I absently start my pacing then. I'm walking around the entire ring as I attempt to get the crowd going. I'm nervous and you can see it on my face. I adjust my title on my shoulder as Henry got to his feet first.

Punk got two high knees in and went for the bulldog, but Henry lifted him into the air and threw him outside of the ring. I'd been in front of the announce table after my last stop and I hurried toward the side closest to Punk. I paused at the ring post and listening to the ref count to ten. I breathed a sigh of relief that quickly got caught in my throat.

Henry gave Punk a World's Strongest Slam. I knelt down by Punk and I heard someone run down the ramp. I caught Blaine around the waist as he went to Punk. I looked up at Laurinaitis as he appeared with Otunga and said he wants more consistent matches and title defenses for CM Punk. He says there is a natural disaster on the way for Punk. I'm really confused.

When I heard Chris's voice I tensed a little. I looked for him and found him walking passed Justin. I saw he had two bottles of whiskey in his hands. This wasn't going to end well. I tightened my grip on Blaine as Jericho walked over and dumped on bottle all over Punk. One hand off of reflex went to cover my mouth because that was a cruel move. He took the other bottle and for some reason dumped it on Blaine and me. That outraged me more because Blaine was going to be seven. Chris went back to saying Punk's father was an alcoholic and his sister is a drug addict. He fired about his mom again and called me slut again. I had Blaine in a tight grip because he was pissed. I'd been crouched through the entire thing.

I watched as Chris walked back over my Justin. Blaine buried his face in my chest as Chris picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels and tells Punk he shouldn't drink too much because it will go straight to his head. When Chris smashed the bottle across Punk's skull I collapsed on the floor and I was definitely crying.

I heard "Magic" hit and saw Michelle run down the ramp and shoved Chris. She then took his mike.

"Get the hell out of the arena. Get the hell out. You don't see what you just did. Chris, Blaine could be our Greg, our Aubrielle, our Annabelle, or our Ash. Chris you're killing this kid. You just dumped alcohol on him baby. Chris I can't stand by this anymore. I can't watch you pick on Punk and his family. I'm done. I won't let our kids watch RAW or Smackdown anymore because of you." Michelle said as she dropped the mike and turned to me.

I looked at Michelle as I dropped my title and held Blaine to me. He was crying and I knew he would need a shower after this. Michelle offered my hand and went to help me up when Chris turned her. My jaw dropped when Chris gave Michelle a Codebreaker. Chris left then. I shook my head and looked at the medics as they came down finally.

Michelle stumbled up.

"Son of a bitch." She muttered.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." I said.

"No. I stood up to him. If you want to get Blaine cleaned up I'll stay with Punk because I need to get checked out too." Michelle said. I nodded my head and picked up my belt as I walked to the locker room. I dropped my belt in a chair and walked Blaine toward the shower.

"You want me to be in there with you?" I asked.

"No mamma." Blaine said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Michelle's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was pissed as they made sure I didn't have a concussion. Phil was sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize my husband would do that." I said.

"Michelle, like I keep telling Phoenix it will all turn out right in the end." Phil said. I sighed as I listened to Sheamus and Del Rio talk about a World Heavyweight Championship match. They continue talking and Del Rio's mike goes out. Del Rio is pissed and gets hande another mike by Richardo. Del Rio turns around and ends up with a Brogue Kick.

Daniel is shown standing with AJ. Josh tries to ask him about his loss last night, but Bryan stared him down.

We watch as Cody had a match with Kofi. Cody was doing well until the Big Show walked out with a mike. He says he has something to show Rhodes from Wrestlemania, he just hopes it isn't too embarrassing. We watched the picture montage of Cody being knocked out. Cody turned around only to walk into the Trouble in Paradise. Kofi picked up the victory. They said I was good at this point. They'd also finished up with Phil.

Phil and I went our separate ways. I walked into the Divas locker room to watch as Eve was up at the entrance ramp talking about how easy Zack was to manipulate.

I rolled my eyes as she said that she couldn't manipulate powerful men and then she's face first on the ramp after Harper knocker her there. Harper picked up Eve's mike.

"Go to hell. You want to pick on my brother? I'll pick right back on you princess. You call yourself a manipulator? I'm the master at it. That and I've been talking to your boyfriend. He isn't even sure why he's dating you anymore." Harper said as she dropped the mike and walked to the back. She had enough time to get changed from then because when Brie walked out Harper was right behind her dressed in her ring gear instead of street clothes.

Harper had Dante and Carmen. Harper was in a pair of black short shorts with the same splattered paint effect that Zack has been sporting lately. She also has a black corset top on. Brie and Harper lock up and Harper takes control early on. Harper begins pounding on Brie. Harper ends the match with the Rough Ryder and picked up the victory. Harper is in the ring getting her arm raised by Dante and Carmen. The three are celebrating when "Radio" plays. Zack comes down the ramp with David Ragan next to him. Harper is still smiling when they get into the ring. Zack had a mike in his hands.

"So I brought David here because he wanted to do something. He just wasn't sure how. So I suggested this. Don't make a fool of yourself sis." Zack said as he held the mike. David grabbed Harper's left hand and brought her toward him until he dropped down onto one knee. Zack held the mike so the world could hear what David said.

"Harper Ryder, we've been together through everything. I'm glad Joseph dumped you honestly. He gave me the chance to meet the woman of my dreams. Harper would you do me the honor of marrying me?" David asked. That was definitely a way to propose. Harper blushed and nodded her head. Zack brought the mike toward his sister so she actually had to answer.

"Only Zack." I said.

"Yes." Harper said. David put the ring on Harper's finger and they hugged until Eve interrupted.

"Wow, you're so pathetic Harper. I've been trying to figure out why Carmen and Dante even walk around with you. Then I realized that they are related to two former Divas that didn't realize greatness when they saw it." Eve said. Harper grabbed her brother's mike.

"Come down and say it to their faces." Harper said. Eve dropped her mike and started down the ramp. Dante and Carmen got focused. Carmen went first the moment Eve got into the ring. Carmen got Eve with a wicked Beautiful Bulldog. She nodded at Dante who had gotten up to the top turnbuckle for Starstruck. Carmen picked up Zack's mike.

"You're right. I'm Maria's little sister and Dante is Ashley's little sister. We know greatness. You continue to screw with my family, and the Ryders are family what Dante and I do will make what Harper has been doing look like child's play." Carmen said as she dropped the mike on Eve's chest. Everyone in the ring turned in unison "You Have All The Angels You Need." Came over the speakers. Kamille, Cadence, Scarlett, Alice, Brea, Alli Diana, and Savannah-Grace came out. Scarlett's hair was wet and she was in a black tank top and a pair of short shorts. Scarlett had the mike though.

"Congratulations Harper." Scarlett said before they left. Actually everyone left. We saw the recap of the Rock thanking Cena earlier tonight.

We saw the Miz and Zack have a match. Zack was doing well actually. It looked like he could win, but the Miz nailed Zack with the Skull Crushing Finale out of nowhere and got the pin. I was confused and then Cena came out and he started talking about Wrestlemania. He was apologizing and dealing with his lost. He says he isn't out here to call out the Rock. Cena says it is always an interesting crowd on RAW. He says he want the Rock out there. Not to fight or call him out, but to show his respect. Cena said he wanted the Rock to know that Cena considers him a champion, an inspiration, and the greatest WWE Superstar in the industry. Cena goes on to say this past year has been exhausting.

The crowd is chanting for Lesnar again. Cena says Rock was the better man and gives a shout out to Daniel and the crowd chants for Bryan. Cena says this is why he loves RAW. Cena wants to take a moment to recognize the Rock as the better man and congratulate him on his victory. Someone else's music hits that I haven't heard except in WWE '12 played. Brock walked out. He got into the ring and went for a handshake, but grabbed Cena and hit the F-5. Brock stood over Cena as the show fades to black.

I got up to leave the locker room. I paused toward the exit realizing I didn't have my bag. I stood there and was surprised when Phil, Scarlett, and Blaine stopped next to me. We were shortly joined by Phoenix and Randy. Phoenix didn't comment on Chris's actions luckily.

"Um Michelle, you can't get mad at Nicki." Phoenix said.

"Why would I get mad at my sister?" I asked.

"Cause she was making dinner, rather late, so she didn't see what the kids were doing. Until she heard Greg go what the heck. Nicki went out to the living room and saw them watching RAW. Greg even rewound it to show her. So they saw Chris dumping alcohol on Phil, Scarlett, and Blaine. Also smashing the bottle on Phil's head. And your Codebreaker." Phoenix answered. Oh man. That wasn't what I had expected to hear.

"Well, nothing I can do now." Michelle said.

"How are you doing Blaine?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm not happy." Blaine said. Phoenix nodded her head.

"Well all we can do is not let Chris get to us." Scarlett said.

"Hey Michelle, when you see him. Tell him he owes me a bottle of Jack. That was my bottle he smashed over Phil's head." Phoenix said.

"What it was your bottle?" Phil asked.

"Yeah. I've learned to not bring my stuff here anymore." Phoenix said.

"I'll get on that." Michelle said. From there we all separated and I went to my usual locker room. I grabbed my bag. I saw Chris.

"You owe Phoenix a bottle of Jack." I said before I left. I was still pissed so I was going to let him worry about things on his own for a while.


	7. This Ain't No Love Song

**Author's Note: Scarlett finally gets fed up. She proves who she is. Michelle stands in shock after what Chris has done. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday April 9****th**** , 2012 Washington D.C. (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was wearing a black mini skirt and a black corset top. My blonde hair was curled. I was also in a pair of black stiletto ankle boots. Blaine was once again sitting with us. We'd given in to him again. For some reason Johnny made a match between Phil and Mark Henry again.

"He's not the GM." I muttered. We then watched as Brock came out and started talking and then John came out. John stared at him until he slapped him. Here came a brawl.

"Blaine stay here." I said as I left with Phil. I stayed at the top of the ramp while the entire roster tried to keep them apart. It failed epically because they kept breaking through. I sighed and looked at Esmeralda. She looked good considering she was pregnant. I looked at Phil as he and Alberto came back. We left and headed back to the locker room.

We walked in as Dolph and Jack came down the ramp. They were forcing Santino and Brodus. I watched as they had a match. I sat back and thought. I kept looking at Phil out of the corner of my eye. I knew he was still pissed. I was hurting too. He'd dumped alcohol on my six year old. You don't do that shit and get away scotch free. Phil looked at me. We'd had a trying week after last week. I'd had a long talk with Phil after he came back. He'd showered while we'd talked. I hadn't heard him that close to tears in a long time. I think I actually cried myself to sleep that Monday. I hadn't done that since Adam dumped me.

I looked up when I felt Blaine climb into my lap and hug me.

"It'll be okay Mommy." Blaine whispered. I held him close. I inhaled the Axe Intense Deep Clean Shampoo and Hair Scrub that Blaine washed his hair with. It was normally nicked from Rob, our roommate and live in babysitter, who normally got Blaine ready for school while I was on the road with Phil. I felt the tears leak out of my eyes as I held my son. It had been less than a month since Julia went into labor and the stress with Barbra and Chris finally broke me again. I was all out bawling now. Blaine hugged me tighter and Phil even hugged my shoulders. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Stay in the back tonight." Phil said.

"N-N-No." I managed to get out while my breath hitched. Phil pulled back and brushed the tears from my eyes. Our eyes locked and he realized how serious I was. He kissed my forehead before he went to sit down. Blaine looked at me.

"Was it something I said?" Blaine asked.

"No baby, it's everything." I answered. I watched as Santino and Brodus picked up the victory. There was also a dance party.

The Miz talked with John which made no sense because he wasn't the effing GM anymore. Teddy Long walked into the office and kicked both John and Miz out. Cena walked in and said he'd like to hit and be hit. He says that John went back to Brock to put him out of business. Cena says that just because he is bleeding doesn't mean he is going to run away, Cena still wants to compete tonight. Cena tells him to find any opponent he wants, because Cena is a legitimate WWE Superstar. Teddy says that Cena will face Otunga tonight.

"I like Teddy." I said. Santino then goes searching for the three Stooges. He even runs across Kane standing behind a door. Santino quickly goes away.

Then we get to see R-Truth and Cody go for about two three moves and then Big Show comes out. Cody gets distracted by the video and Cody loses again. Santino comes across a giant box with fragile on it. He opens the box and the three Stooges fall out. They talk and Santino asks what they are doing here. They discuss coming up with a plan for their live segment in front of the WWE Universe. Santino shows them how to do the Cobra, which Moe turns into the Moe-bra.

I resisted the sigh and we watched Lord Tensai vs. Yoshi Tatsu. Tensai beats Yoshi unsurprisingly. Tensai applies the claw to face of Yoshi.

Blaine got off my lap and I stood. I shouldered my belt again as Phil and I left. I hooked my hand in his as we walked down the ramp. He squeezed my hand as I stood next to him. He dropped my hand for a mike. He started talking about why he was Straight Edge. I know I wasn't completely Straight Edge myself. I had one alcoholic drink when we went out and had fun or at our wedding reception and then I had Sprite for the rest of the time.

Punk mentioned that it was private and he wanted to keep it private, but now it was out. Punk then went on to Chris. Punk mentioned that Chris destroyed the privacy that Punk has tried hard to keep. I looked at Punk when the only thought going through his head last week was that he smelled exactly like his father did. When he leaned against the top rope I put my hand on his back and kissed his shoulder. He started talking about his father, but Chris appeared on the Titantron.

Chris started implying that Punk was drunk. My jaw would have hit the floor if I hadn't expected it from Chris. I physically cringed when Chris called him CM Drunk. Punk started speaking. Punk said that all that Jericho broke was a bottle. Punk is going to use the dark place that Chris has sent him to attack Chris. I gave Punk a kiss before I got out of the ring. I stood by the steel steps as Mark Henry came down.

I watched as Punk was very angry. Henry ended up nailing Punk with a clothesline that knocked him out of the ring. Punk grabbed a television monitor from the announce table. Punk cracked it over the skull of Henry. I heard the bell ring and I watched as Punk jumped up on the apron and went to jump from the apron onto Mark when Chris's music hit. Punk turned around looking for him, and Chris walked down the ramp with two cases of beers. I had a bad feeling about this. Mark grabbed Punk and threw him into the announce table. Mark slid Punk back into the ring and got into the ring after him. Mark hit two World's Strongest Slam before leaving. I started climbing the steps, but Jericho was in the ring already. Jericho opened one beer and Punk leapt to his feet and started hitting Chris. Chris nailed Punk with a Codebreaker. Chris called him a stupid son of a bitch and started pouring beer after beer on Punk. Referees and I got into the ring. Refs tried to break it up. I shoved Chris away. Michelle ran down the ramp and took the open beer from Chris. Chris backhanded Michelle. Michelle stumbled to the mat and ended up spilling beer on herself as she clutched her cheek. I took my belt and cracked Chris across the face with it. Chris dropped to the mat and Blaine Punk slid into the ring and started checking on Punk. I picked up a stray mike.

"I'm sick and tired of this shit." I said.

"I'm sick and tired of people calling me a slut and a whore because I had a son before I was married. Actually it was two of them. Chris and Kelly Kelly. The sting of it is that Kelly is family now. I'm sick and tired of people picking on me. I'm tired of trying to explain this to my son. So Chris the next time you set foot in this ring with Punk I will take matters into my own hands. You won't just be getting my championship to the face. You'll get my fist in your face." I said before I dropped the mike and helped Michelle up. I turned to Punk and Michelle took Blaine out of the ring and I helped Punk out of the ring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Michelle's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I still couldn't believe Chris just hit me. I mean I'd gotten over the Codebreaker, but this was an all new low.

"Scarlett, I'll take Blaine if you need some time to talk with Phil." I said.

"I'd appreciate that." Scarlett said as she left with Phil. I took Blaine to my locker room. I grabbed a nice smelling body mist and used it. I smelled like beer. Blaine sat down in one of my steel chairs and we watched as Zack came down with Alli Diana against Alberto, Richardo, and Apolinaria. Blaine looked rather unfocused on the screen. I looked at him and wanted to reach out to him.

"Blaine are you okay?" I asked. Blaine nodded his head. I resisted the urge to do something more because I'm really not his mother. Ryder looked to be doing well, but Del Rio ended up with his Cross Arm Breaker. Ryder ended up tapping out.

Blaine and I watched as the Three Stooges are shown getting ready. Larry and Moe came down without Curly. Hogan's old music hit and the camera quick showed Phoenix. Phoenix was hiding her face. Curly came out dressed like Hogan. He does a really good Hogan impersonation.

Kane's music hit and he came down to the ring. Larry and Moe were hiding behind Curly until they could leave the ring. Curly tires to be brave, but ends up with a chokeslam from Kane. I shook my head.

I saw Josh with Henry. Henry said he'd beaten Punk the past two weeks. Their next match next week will be no DQ and No Count Out. Henry declared that next week he will become the next World Heavyweight Champion.

"He doesn't deserve it." Blaine said.

"Well since he's actually facing Sheamus, unless Punk and Sheamus change belts." I said.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"He said he'd be the next World Heavyweight Champion. That's held by Sheamus. Phil's the WWE Champion." I answered. Blaine looked surprised that he'd missed that.

Josh was shown against with Brock. Brock talked for a bit, and ended up with saying he isn't here to make friends. I wasn't surprised. I mean this was Brock. We saw the video package for Hunter and the Undertaker. That match had given me chills when I'd watched it.

We then saw David make his entrance for the main event. John came down the ramp. John and David started fighting. Otunga got a little going, but John just took it from there. I watched as David started getting control again. I wasn't surprised that John's lip started bleeding again after this. It was when David took the pause to flex that John took control. John got his 5 Knuckle Shuffle, his AA, and then the STF to make David tap. I was impressed I always was. Brock came out of the crowd and low blowed John, mocked the You Can't See Me, and delivered the F-5. I wasn't really surprised anymore.

I stood and shouldered my bag.

"Come on Blaine, I'll take you back to your parents." I said. Blaine held my hand as we left the locker room. I was undecided if I wanted to go to Phil and Scarlett's locker room, or go wait at their bus. Blaine decided for me when he pulled me to the parking lot. I walked with Blaine to the bus. I stood there with him.

"Mrs. Michelle." Blaine said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Your cheek is bruise." Blaine said. I looked at him when Scarlett, Phil, and Kofi walked up.

"Oh heaven Michelle." Scarlett said as she walked over.

"What?" I asked.

"Chris hit you really hard." Scarlett said. I was confused until she pulled a compact mirror out of her purse. She let me use it. On my left cheek was a nice bruise. I blew out a breath.

"Eff." I muttered.

"Thank you for watching him for us." Phil said as he took Blaine's hand from me.

"No problem. It was part of my fault anyway." I said.

"You didn't know Chris would do it again." Scarlett said as I waved as they got onto the bus to leave. I walked to my rental and saw Chris standing there.

"Thanks for the bruise." I muttered as I just tossed my bag into the trunk and got into my passenger side seat. Chris got into the car after closing the trunk. I heard Chris take a deep breath.

"Sorry babe." Chris said.

"Don't go there. You didn't have to hit me." I said as I buckled up and crossed my arms over my chest. I looked out the window as Chris drove us out.


	8. I Don't Owe You Anything

**Author's Note: Scarlett confronts her family. She also really really wants to kill Chris Jericho and can't wait until Extreme Rules. No Michelle's POV cause she's laying low for a bit with Nicki in Tampa. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday April 16****th**** , 2012 London, England (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was once again in a black mini skirt, a black tank top, and stiletto ankle boots. My blonde hair was curled. Phil and I had walked in hours ago. The first person to come see us had been John Cena.

"Scarlett have you heard?" John asked.

"Heard what?" I asked.

"Someone went on the rumor mill started." John replied.

"What they say this time?" Phil asked.

"That Scarlett slept with believe it or not Chris Jericho." John replied.

"Oh she is so dead when I get a hold of her." I muttered.

"Who?" John asked.

"Barbra." I answered as Phil and I left and we headed toward our locker room. Now it was time for Phil's match against Mark. I walked out with Punk. I was glad Blaine was at home this one week. Simply because we were overseas and we hadn't wanted to fly him back and forth. I stood in the ring as Justin introduced us. After Justin introduced Punk I gave him a quick kiss and went to the right side of the ring. I popped onto the barricade and sat there as the match started. None of the fans complained because they moved around me. I had my belt on my shoulder again. Phoenix liked to joke that Punk and I were the power couple of the WWE. She might be right.

I watched as Henry and Punk went back and forth. I was terrified plenty of times especially when Henry sent Punk into the steel post. I adjusted my belt because I felt it slipping on my shoulder. I smiled when Punk ran over the barricade and nailed Henry with a splash. Sure most wives would have panicked. I'm not most wives. I knew what Punk did for a living. Hell I did it myself…though I haven't ever run over a barricade yet.

I knew that Punk trying to lift Henry into the ring wouldn't work. I flinched when Punk went midsection first into the apron. Punk with a couple of kicks to the kidney. He launched off the apron for a clothesline, but Henry caught him and threw him into the barricade. I cringed at that. Oh he was going to be sore in the morning.

I watched as Henry got Punk into the ring and started choking him. I attempted not to show my displeasure, but it was going to be evident. I mean I was his wife. I watched as Punk escaped ate a clothesline and was then stood on. This was not going well. I was going to end up wearing my bracelet again at this point. Punk used the ropes to hit a jawbreaker, and he exited the ring and grabbed a steel chair. He thrust it into the gut of Henry and then smacks it across his chest. Cover, but he kicked out. I snapped my fingers in disappointment.

Punk went to lift the chair over his head, but Henry kicked him in the gut. Henry picked up the chair and bashed it across the back of Punk. There was another flinch from me. Henry set the chair up in the corner and attempted to throw Punk into it headfirst. Punk countered and chopped Henry in the chest repeatedly until he was out. Punk went for a high knee, but ended up with a clothesline. Henry applied a bear hug. Punk managed to escape from the bear hug and went for a cover, but Henry kicked out.

Punk climbed to the top rope and leaped for a crossbody, but Henry caught him and tries to set up the World's Strongest Slam. Punk escaped and kicked Henry square in the jaw. Punk managed to get the high knee in the corner, but the attempted bulldog ended up with him thrown across the ring. Henry charges for a splash in the corner, but Punk moved out of the way and Henry crashed head first in the steel chair. Ha. Punk grabbed the steel chair and went up to the top rope. Punk pointed to the air and did his normal elbow drop with the chair in toe. Punk landed with the elbow and ended up winning the match.

I came off the barricade and into the ring. I raised Punk's arm as the really familiar voice of Chris Jericho broke the happy moment. Jericho was in a bar. Jericho says that he knows Punk can't wait to get his hands on him. The good news is that Jericho has received a title match against Punk at Extreme Rules. The match will be a Chicago Street Fight. I smiled as Punk grabbed a mike. I motioned to Phoenix. Phoenix pulled her headset off and came over to the edge of the ring. Punk said Jericho doesn't have a chance beating him in that kind of match. Punk says he is excited to wrestle Jericho in front of his father, mother, son, wife, and sister.

"What you need Scarlett?" Phoenix asked.

"Obviously we need tickets for Punk's mom, dad, sisters, Rob, and Blaine." I said.

"Obviously. How many more you need?" Phoenix asked.

"My parents, Clint, and me." I answered.

"You? Aren't you a valet?" Phoenix asked.

"Not for this one." I replied.

"So that's ten tickets correct?" Phoenix asked. I nodded my head.

"Scarlett turn around." Phoenix said. I turned to watch footage of my and Punk walking into a pub. What was he doing stalking us now? I smiled at Phoenix, before I went to go stand up by Punk again. It showed us walking out. It looked rather shady when Punk pulled his hood up. Jericho had the audacity to say that Punk had been drinking and was drunk even now. Punk told him to come down to the ring and smell his breath. Punk says that he might not drink, but he has friends that do so he went in for some fish and chips. He luckily left out the fact that I had a drink. That would have been a stupid thing to mention that to Jericho. Jericho claimed that Punk just likes to be around alcohol. He went on to say that Punk has lost his honor and beliefs as his Straight Edge lifestyle has become a façade. Punk went to respond, but Jericho was gone. I was pissed, but there was nothing we could do about it now. Punk and I left.

The moment we reached the curtain I looked at him.

"We've got ten tickets heading our way come Extreme Rules." I said.

"Why?" Phil asked.

"Your mom, dad, your sisters, Blaine, Rob, my parents, Clint, and me." I answered.

"You're not going to walk with me?" Phil asked.

"Hun that would be very dangerous for me." I answered. Phil said nothing as we walked into the locker room.

I sat down as I watched the show. Phil was getting showered and changed after his match. Santino managed to retain his championship. Josh interviewed Lord Tensai. Then we was a video package of Brock's life and times.

Zack came out with Alli Diana. That wasn't really a match because Kane just sort of beat Ryder up. Well that was exciting.

Kane grabbed a mike and started talking about his beat down on Bob and Randy. He ended up insulting Randy before exiting the ring. He went toward Phoenix who stood and stepped in front of Marie, Katra, and Keith.

"You touch me or my children Kane and you'll be fired faster than you can say I'm sorry Mrs. Orton may I please have my job back." Phoenix said. Kane smiled before picking up a stray strand of Phoenix's hair. Kane left as Phoenix sat back down.

AJ was talking to Kofi when Daniel Bryan and Cynthia Bryan walked over. Daniel said that Kofi couldn't hit on AJ even though he wasn't dating her. Daniel then goes on to rename his LeBelle lock the "Yes Lock". I shook my head.

"Hun even though you worked with Daniel I don't understand him." I said.

"Right now no one does." Phil said as he walked in. Cena comes down to the ring. Cena calls Laurinaitis the end of his career. Basically he was saying that Laurinaitis wasn't man enough to fire him so he brought Brock in so he could do it. Cena continued to talk about it for a while longer until John showed up and made a match for tonight. Cena in an extreme rules match tonight.

"He does know he's not GM right?" I asked.

"Obviously not." Phil said. R-Truth Holmes continues on and comes out of a bookcase freaking out Hornswoggle.

Kofi and Daniel started their match. Daniel had Cynthia with him. I watched as Kofi had good control and even got a little yes chant going after a move.

Bryan ended up winning after the Yes Lock. We're shown AJ smiling backstage. Bryan celebrates for a moment and locks in another Yes Lock. I stood and left. My belt was still on my shoulder. I saw Sheamus go streaking by me. I watched as Bryan dodged a Brogue Kick, but Bryan and Cynthia walked up the entrance ramp as Sheamus helped Kofi to his feet.

I waited until Sheamus and Kofi walked by me.

"Shake Senora." I said. They hit it and out I walked with a mike in hand. I waved to some of the fans as I got into the ring.

"I'd like to take the time to call Kelly Kelly out to ring." I said. Kelly came out and she stood across the ring from each other.

"Now Kelly I'm only going to say this once and you better listen good. Leave me the hell alone. I heard the rumors the moment I set foot into the arena today. Funny how you're the only one who never seems to freak out when I'm called a slut. Funny isn't it? You're my sister get used to treating me with respect." I said.

"I don't have to treat you with anything. You're a bitch who doesn't deserve to hold that belt." Kelly said. I smiled and I moved to slap her with my right hand to slap her when "The Last Time" played through the arena and Andrew Braddock showed up at the top of the ramp.

"Don't you lay one hand on her Scarlett." Andrew said. I glared at my brother.

"Do you know what's even going on in your own family? Or are you more concerned about your new wife. Do you know what's happened to Marc and Julia? Do you know what kind of pain Blaine is in? Do you know that Blaine loves to tell anyone who will listen who his family is? He takes pride in saying that his father is the WWE Champion CM Punk, his mother is the Divas Champion Scarlett Punk, his uncles are Marc and Andrew Braddock, his aunts are Alice Braddock and Kelly Kelly, his great uncles are NASCAR driver Clint Bowyer, and WWE superstars Finn and Flynn Bowyer. He loves to tell people that. But do you know what I hear? I hear when is Uncle Andy going to come see me again? When is Uncle Andy going to return calls?" I said. I could feel the tears starting to well up.

"What happened to Marc and Julia?" Andrew asked.

"Come talk to me in my locker room to find out." I answered before I dropped my mike and started to leave. Kelly turned me around and made the mistake of slapping me across the face. I dropped my belt and nailed her with a wicked TAN. I grabbed my belt before I got out of the ring. I brushed past Andy who followed after me.

I walked into the locker room.

"What the hell happened to Marc and Julia?" Andrew asked.

"On March 13th, Julia went into early labor. Babe, the baby is sitting in NICU. If you'd return your fucking calls you'd know that." I answered. Andrew looked shell shocked.

"Oh man. No I feel like an ass." Andrew said.

"Duh man." Phil said. Andrew left as we watched the really short Brodus Dolph match. Bordus won via DQ. Needless to say there was a dance party.

We saw John talking with David until Eve interrupted and they walked into his office. We watched the Chief Jay Strongbow tribute. It sucked that he wasn't with us anymore. R-Truth was shown talking to Long, and then he left again.

We watched the Great Khali and the Big Show vs. Primo and Epico. We watched that short lived match until Big Show nailed one of them with a chokeslam and Khali got the other with a Punjabi Plunge and double pins.

John's match was next and Laurinaitis and Otunga walked down and introduced John's opponent Lord Tensai.

The match started and it went back and forth. Sometimes John looked like he could win and other's it looked like Lord Tensai. Lord Tensai's follower also attacked him. Not surprising. John had Lord Tensai in the STF, and David got into the ring. David got an AA for his troubles, and John turned around and got green mist in his face. Lord Tensai wins and John is asking for water to clean his face.

"Can we go home?" I asked.

"No, we can go to the hotel." Phil answered. I smiled as we grabbed our bags and left the locker room. I was done with RAW for the week.


	9. What Makes You Think That?

**Author's Note: Scarlett has to wrestle for her title and plays matchmaker? Oh and she worries about Punk's sanity. No Michelle's POV cause she's laying low for a bit with Nicki in Tampa. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday April 23****rd**** , 2012 Detroit, Michigan (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Since we'd arrived I'd known I was in a triple threat with awkward rules. Two champions one nonchampion. If I pinned Bysshe I'd get her belt, if she pinned me she got my belt, if Nikki pinned either of us she'd get the belt, but if we pinned Nikki no title changed hands. Rather weird rules. Not to mention the alcohol Easter basket.

Justin was in the ring and he introduced Teddy Long, our actual GM. A table was set out in the ring for the contract signing. He brought out John first and when he tried to bring out Brock Laurinaitits came out. Laurinaitis yelled at Teddy because Brock wasn't here yet. Teddy then moves the contract signing to later tonight.

Edge's music hits and he comes down the ramp. He starts telling John he doesn't know who this Cena is. Edge says that John needs to find the John he used to be. He goes on to say that Brock doesn't give a damn about the business or the fans unless they're lining his pockets. Brock left for eight years while John and Edge carried the load. He says it's a slap to the face to guys like Shawn Michaels and the Undertaker. Edge yells at John to wake up. He says that he isn't asking John to beat Brock he's telling him too.

I agreed with Edge. I'd met his sister, Hero, just last Friday. Hero had much the same mentality as her brother when it came to this business. Then it was time for Chris's match. I'd gotten a text from Michelle telling me I had free reign to beat Chris up if I wanted too. I'd also gotten a text from Eli Manning. Welcome to the world where Eli Manning has my phone number. I'd have to figure out how he got it later.

Kofi came out and the match started. I watched as they went back and forth. Finally Chris wins via the Walls of Jericho. After the match Jericho grabbed a mike and says that this is proof that he will be the next WWE Champion at Extreme Rules. He calls Punk's father an extreme alcoholic father and an extreme disappointment as a champion and a human being. In front of Punk's family, friends, and fans he is going to receive an extreme beating from Jericho. Jericho said he did something extremely nice and bought a gift for Punk. Jericho says that he will prove that he and he alone is the best in the world at everything he does.

"He annoys me." I said. I watched the video package for Brock. I was seated on the stool when Josh walked in and asked Punk what the gift was. Punk held up a basket full of liquor. Punk picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels and the underlying tone was that he was going to break it over Jericho's skull. Punk gave the basket to Josh and says that he can have it. I smiled at Josh as he leaves.

I watched as Lord Tensai and R-Truth had a really short match. It ended with R-Truth in a claw with green mist over it. Really unsurprising. I had turned to face the table when Phil got a call. The bottle was still sitting on the table and Phil had a red solo cup. I occasionally stole drinks from his cup while he was on the phone. I hadn't realized Kevin was pointing us out to Chris.

I turned toward the screen when I heard Kane's pyro. I watched as he started talking about Randy. He was insulting Randy actually. Phoenix hadn't moved which was a good thing. Randy shows up on the tron and says once you mess with his family there is no going back. Orton says that after what he did to his father he needed to return the favor. Paul Bearer was tied to a wheel chair. Go figure. Randy opened the freezer door and pushed Bearer in before closing it.

Kane laughs about this and says that he has no intentions of saving Bearer.

"I hope someone gets him out of the freezer." I said. Kane does his pyro again. Kane was leaving the ring when Randy ran down and started taking him. Randy got a steel pipe from under the ring. Randy started using it on Kane until Kane exited the arena. Randy celebrated and threw the pipe behind him. At that point Phoenix got into the ring. Randy got down and kissed his wife.

If you could call it that. I felt the x-rating from over here because he was making out with her. His hands definitely went under her shirt. It was a good time for them to play the Edge confrontation again.

"Only them." Phil said. I nodded my head as we watched the Big Show and the Great Khali come out. Cody came out next with Megan next to him. Richardo was in the ring and announced Alberto. Who like a gentlemen actually opened the door of his car for his wife. Esmeralda was five months pregnant and last I'd heard in locker room rumors was it was with twins.

Cody started off with Khali. Cody ended up tagging out to Del Rio who tried and ended up with a huge chop. You could see Esmeralda twinge.

Big Show tagged in and started going after Del Rio. Cody and Del Rio focused on the knee and the two were doing well until Del Rio decided to leave. Esmeralda followed after him with Richardo after her. Cody ended up losing the match. Novel concept.

I stood and went to get changed. I changed out of my clothes and into the same tights I'd worn at Wrestlemania with a black vest. I zipped it up when I heard Jericho talking to Laurinaitis. I walked out and saw that they saw Punk drinking. Really? Jericho proposed a sobriety test and if Punk fails he will be stripped of the title. Laurinaitis agrees and make Long do the match.

Lesnar is shown arriving. Josh went to ask him a few questions. One had him grabbing Josh around the throat, but dusting him off and walking under his breath. Josh made the mistake of saying under his breath that he was just trying to do his job. Lesnar turned grabbed him and chucked him into the steel set.

I stood and finished tying my boots. We're shown Josh being loaded onto a stretcher with Kamille next to him panicking. I gave Phil a kiss before I grabbed my belt and left.

I reached gorilla just as Nikki was going out with Brie.

"Shake Senora." I said as I walked out.

"Her opponent from Nashville, Tennessee she is the current Divas Champion Scarlett Punk." Justin said. I got into the ring and saw Eli with Zoey on his lap watching the match.

"Not Enough For Me" played.

"Their opponent from Palatka, Florida she is the WWE Women's Champion Bysshe McCool." Justin announced as he got out of the ring.

Bysshe and I had just handed our belts to Scott when "Cockiness (Love It)" played. Aurora Barrett came out to the top of the entrance ramp.

"As the newly appointed Co-GM of both RAW and Smackdown I decided to do something about some of my Divas. The Bellas tend to cheat and since this match isn't about one title, but two are on the line I'm making this a lumberjill match." Aurora said. I watch as all the divas walk out. Those that are able and not pregnant. Harper and her girls were right there along with Cadence and Savannah-Grace. My sister was there too.

I smiled at Bysshe and the two of us wasted no time once the bell rang. We focused on Nikki. We alternated taking shots on her. I heard Jerry say I looked good in the ring despite the recent pressure on me. I smiled and nailed Nikki with a wicked roundhouse kick that would make Phil proud. I stepped back and allowed Bysshe to take the mounted position and start punching and pounding on Nikki. We continue for a few more minutes pounding on her until I grabbed Nikki and put her on my shoulders. There were no wasted movement when it came to this move. I nailed her with TAN. I motioned to Nikki's downed body and Bysshe picked up the win.

Bysshe asked for a mike.

"I want to thank Scarlett Punk. When we were talking about his match in the back with Teddy, Phoenix, and Aurora I mentioned that my boyfriend and daughter were in attendance. I saw the gears turning in Scarlett's head even then." Bysshe said. I asked for my own mike.

"It's no problem. It also helps that I'm a mom and I know what it's like to have a title and have them look up at you with big eyes like you're the most amazing person you know. I also got a text from someone I didn't know." I said as I got out of the ring and passed all of the Divas and went to the front row where Eli was sitting. I motioned for Harper Ryder. Harper walked over. I handed Harper my mike as I picked Zoey off his lap using my other hand help Eli over the barricade.

Harper handed me my mike back.

"Can you figure out who it was Bysshe?" I asked as I handed Zoey over to Harper as I got into the ring with Eli.

"He said he wanted my help doing something and long passed do." I said as I held the mike in front of Eli as he got down on one knee. This was the third proposal I'd been apart of in two months.

"Bysshe McCool you've been with me through everything since 2004. We have a beautiful little girl. Bysshe would you do me the honor of making what we have official?" Eli asked as he popped open a ring box. Bysshe looked at me in shock. I smiled.

"Yes Eli." Bysshe said as she bent down to kiss him. Eli stood up and put the ring on her finger. I looked over at Harper who handed me Zoey. I gave Zoey to Bysshe when "Cockiness (Love It)" played and Aurora walked out.

"Congrats Bysshe. I'm out here concering Scarlett's title though." Aurora said. I looked at her.

"At Extreme Rules, there will be a steel cage match involving four Divas. Three of which can work together, but there will only be one winner. The first Diva to pin, submit, or escape will become the number one contender for Scarlett's belt. You can have that match at any time. You can have it the same night if you want. The Divas in that match are Eve, Harper Ryder, Carmen, and Dante. Have fun ladies." Aurora said before she left. "Bottoms Up" by Nickelback played and out walked Zachary Darsow with his tag belt on his left shoulder.

"I never thought I'd be the person to do this publicly. Harper hit on it that I don't know what I'm doing dating my girlfriend anymore. She's right. I don't know her anymore. I see her, but she isn't the same girl I started dating." Zachary said. The camera showed Eve leaning against the apron watching him.

"Eve, you and I aren't on the same page anymore. Eve you and I don't connect anymore. Eve I wish you the best in your future endeavors because we're through." Zachary said as he left. Eve looked shock and so did Harper. Yeah they didn't see that coming.

We all got out of the ring and we ended up helping Eli and Zoey back to their seats. I walked to the back and passed Teddy and a couple of police officers. I walked in and raised an eyebrow.

"What trouble did you get into while I was gone?" I asked as I put my belt on my bag.

"I'm drunk." Phil said. I did a fast double take.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me." Phil said.

"Phillip Jack Brooks you better be kidding." I warned.

"Relax Scarlett of course I am." Phil said. I put my hand on my chest.

"I think you just gave me a heart attack." I said. Phil smiled as he shouldered his belt and out we went. We waited until Jericho called us out. We walked out after I fastened the belt around Phil's waist. He was totally selling he was drunk. I got up on a turnbuckle to watch as Punk fumbled his belt. I asked for my own mike. Punk has a mike and starts in calling this whole thing ridiculous and Jericho isn't even cool. Punk says that the entire WWF Universe says this is ridiculous. The officer asked Punk to recite the alphabet backwards. Punk stalled and then asks if anyone in history has done this before failing miserably. He says that no one can recite it drunk or sober. Punk calls it stupid again.

"Oh man, Blaine is going to try this now." I commented. Jericho is starting to look giddy, but Long says there are more tests. The officer ask Punk to walk a straight line on the giant red line. Punk says he didn't see it because the line is never there after trying to find it and Jericho yelling at him. Punks says he's seen Cops before so he knows he can do this. Punk does a move from the Karate Kid and begins walking the line.

Punk fails many times.

"Never thought he'd fail a line test." I said. Jericho calls for an end and says Punk is clearly drunk and needs to be stripped of his title. Jericho tells Long to do his job, now. Long asks the officer, and the officers says that Punk is clearly intoxicated. Jericho thanks Detroit's finest for making the right decision.

Long tells Punk that he is sorry, but he needs to hand over the WWE Title. Jericho calls Punk CM Drunk again. He's lucky I haven't beaten the crap out of him yet.

"Hey Chris, remember you're in the ring with my other half. I could still punch you in the face." I said. Jericho shot me a glare. Punk looks at the title as Jericho eggs him on. Punk gives the title to Long and Jericho yells for the belt. Long starts to, but Punk asks for one more chance.

Punk says he just needs one more chance. Punk then recited the alphabet and starts walking the line at the same time. He does a moonwalk and a little Flair strut. When Punk reached A, he clocked Jericho with the mike. Punk mounted Jericho and began to pound on him. I got off my turnbuckle to watch and Punk pulled back.

"Have at him." Punk said. I got at least two shots before Jericho got out of the ring. Punk followed after him. I followed after them. Punk was still beating the crap out of Jericho as they went up the ramp, but Jericho escaped off the side of the stage and ran. Long handed Punk his title back as Punk's music plays. I smiled and was standing next to Punk when he took one hand off the belt and turned toward me suddenly and kissed me. I pulled back as we walked to the back.

"Good luck out there Sheamus." I said as we passed Sheamus and Ashley. He nodded to me. Phil and I walked back into the locker room. I picked up my phone and surprise surprise I had a text from Rob's phone from Blaine.

"Guess Blaine was really freaked out." I said.

"Why do you say that?" Phil asked.

"It's in all caps." I said. Phil chuckled as he took my phone. I turned my attention to the match to see Bryan was the ref. Sheamus ended up getting screwed because Bryan did that super-fast count. Poor guy. Bryan mad the mistake of throwing his ref shirt at Sheamus. Sheamus followed after him and attacked Bryan. Bryan got back into the ring and Sheamus followed. Sheamus delivered a Brogue Kick to Henry, but got locked into the Yes Lock.

"How would you feel if I ended throwing my soda in Chris's face on Sunday?" I asked.

"Depends." Phil said. I shook my head as Matt interviewed Sheamus. Sheamus said he was going to eliminate Bryan. Epico and Primo came out with Rosa. Santino came out. Zack came out with Alli Diana. I watched as Ryder and Epico started off the match. Back and forth they went. Until Santino landed the Cobra. Zack and Santino celebrated and Zack even gave Alli Diana a kiss. A kiss as long as Phoenix and Randy's had been until "Sexy Chick" played proceeded by Nadya's voice saying "Woo Woo You Know It". I smiled as Nadya walked out to the top of the ramp.

"Hey Zack do me a favor and grow a pair. How long does it take you to realize you have exactly what you're looking for right next to you?" Harper asked. Zack shot her a look.

"Just saying." Harper said before she left. I figured she'd do that. We saw Kane rescue Paul from the freezer only to push him back in.

Brodus and Hornswoggle came down with the dancers and continued to dance. Vickie introduced Jack and Dolph and then the match started. It was rather short because Vickie interrupted and slapped Clay. Hornswoggle and Clay's dancers get into the ring and surrender her. Vickie calls for a timeout and grabs Clay's hat. She puts it on backwards and begins dancing. Hornswoggle runs behind and bites her in the butt. She leaves screaming and a dance party erupts.

"I hope he's getting a rabies shot." I said as I stood and popped my back. We came back and the ring is set up for the contract singing. Phoenix is in the ring this time. Phoenix is in a pair of dark blue jeans and a Randy Orton Venom Runs Deep Women's t-shirt. I wasn't really surprised. She does a good job of putting over Extreme Rules without outright flaunting it. Phoenix introduces Brock and calls for John after Brock is in the ring. John's music hits, but he doesn't appear at the top of the ramp. Phoenix's look of confusion was obvious. Brock picked up a mike and called for John to come out. He then addresses Phoenix and complains that he came all the way for a contract signing with a guy who is too scared to show up.

Brock says the reason he was late getting here tonight was that there is some business he needs to discuss with the GM. Since John doesn't have the balls to show up, he asks Phoenix to take a seat. Phoenix sits down and looks down at the contract as Brock is saying he wants demands here and now or he won't sign the contract. Brock says he's become the company and that the WWE needs him. Phoenix's head popped up when he said all decisions are to run through him from now on. The second demand was the use of McMahon's jet to and from RAW each week. Brock goes on to say he won't be getting fined himself for anything.

"Oh that isn't going to fly with Kitten." Phil said. Brock wants to show up whenever he wants, and demands more money. Brock then wants RAW renamed to: "Monday Night RAW: Starring Brock Lesnar." Brock said that if Phoenix makes him happy, then he'll return the favor by signing the contract. Phoenix is shaking her head as he finishes talking.

"You must think I'm the new kid on the block doll. Those demands are fat too outrageous. I will not give you use of Vince's jet, grant you immunity, change the name of _my_ show, or give you more money. Last time I checked I'm the Head Bitch. I'm the one who gets to make demands. So you better sign that contract or I bounce you back out because we don't need you. You've attacked one of my interviewers." Phoenix said with a smile on her face reminiscent of a Randy Orton crazy smile. She's put emphasis on the word my before show and definitely put a lot of emphasis on head bitch. Brock grabbed a pen and signed the contract for Extreme Rules. Brock gets up to leave, but John's music finally hits.

John comes down the ramp looking really serious with a hand around his neck as he walks up to the contract on the table. John is getting ready to sign the contract, but Brock started talking. John signed the contract and threw it at Brock. John looked ready to fight, and Brock knocked over the table that is between them and threw the mike at John. Brock walks around the table and exits the ring while John stares him down. Phoenix is standing next to John as she whispers something in his ear.

"Come on we've got to go sing happy birthday to John." Phil said as he stood. I followed him out and Phil started the Happy Birthday and we all started singing. Once we'd finished I went to go see Justin.

"Hey you going to go hang out with Avery?" I asked once I'd located our announcer.

"I had planned on it." Justin replied.

"Good. She needs you Justin." I said.

"I know that Scarlett. She is special to me." Justin said. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to go get my bag. I think it's time we hit the road. We've got shows to do." I said as I waved and went back to the locker room. I hadn't bothered changing from my match. I walked in and after securing my belt in my bag I waited for Phil to show up. Once Phil did we headed for the bus.

"Hey you still have my phone." I said.

"You'll get it back don't worry." Phil said as we got to the bus.


	10. Caught In the Act

**Author's Note: Scarlett sits ringside for a pay-per-view. It is something unknown to her. Scarlett hopes for the best and learns who her new number one contender is. No Michelle's POV cause she's laying low for a bit with Nicki in Tampa. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday April 29****th****, 2012 Chicago, Illinois (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was in a CM Punk In Punk We Trust Women's Authentic T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. My blonde hair was straight and in a ponytail. Blaine was in the same shirt only it was the youth version. Blaine was seated on my left while my mom was on my right, with dad on her right, and Uncle Clint on his right. On Clint's right was David Ragan. On Blaine's left was Rob, then Phil's dad, his mom, his sister, his other sister, his other sister, and his brother. I was giddy as hell.

Marc had sent me a text with a picture of his little girl with a name tagged on the bottom Scarlett Charlotte Philippa Quinn Braddock. Marc and Julia had named their daughter after me and Phil. I kissed Blaine's temple as the pay-per-view went on air. The camera zoomed in on us and I waved before blowing the camera a kiss. Phoenix hit on that I was in the crowd so I was at least watching the CM Punk and Chris Jericho match.

We watched the video package hyping the return of Brock and his match with John. I feel that the video has a very UFC feel with both John and Brock talking about each other. Pyro went off and Blaine grabbed my hand. I kissed his temple again as I leaned on the barricade. This was really different. My title was at my feet on the top of a bag.

Kane's pyro went off and Blaine flinched a little. I smiled at him.

I watched as Randy and Kane started their match. They ended up fighting into the crowd. I was almost afraid that I would have to move Blaine just in case they came out way. Luckily they headed backstage. Randy ended up tossing Kane through a door where some of the stars are watching the PPV on a TV. Zack starts attacking Kane. I wasn't surprised. I watched as they continued to brawl it out. I actually sucked in a breath when Randy dropped Kane from the announce table with a DDT.

Phoenix, Dragon, and Chimera were standing close to me. I watched as they continued until Randy got Kane with an RKO over a steel chair. Randy covered and got the victory. We watched the highlights and Randy is in the ring up on the corner turnbuckle celebrating. Randy got down and shared a really deep kiss with Phoenix.

Those two were as cute as Phil and I.

Backstage we see Teddy Long with Aurora. They ask Laurinaitis to pour them some champagne to celebrate Teddy's first PPV as General Manager of both shows. Teddy receives a call from Triple H and leaves the room. I was interested but Bordus's music had hit. Blaine was up on his seat dancing. I smiled and was making sure Blaine didn't fall down. Brodus walked by us and saw Blaine. He gave Blaine a high five.

"Spirited kid you've got there Punk." Brodus said.

"I try." I said as we watched him finish his entrance. Dolph came out with Vickie and Jack. I was wondering where Phoebe had gotten too. I hadn't seen her except on Download. That was a question to ponder later. I watched as Brodus and Dolph went back and forth until Brodus ended up picking up the victory. Blaine was standing on his chair again dancing. I was just glad neither of my moms had told me to get Blaine down. Blaine got down as we watched the pre-show spin of the wheel announcing the Big Show Cody Rhodes match would be a tables match.

Cody came down with Megan. Cody handed his coat off to his wife. Megan stood outside when the Big Show came out. The match started and Big Show had good control actually. They're fighting back and forth. There are at least two tables in the ring. One is set up under Big Show as he gets into the ring. Cody kicks the rope away from Big Show and he falls back landing his foot through the table. The referee called for the bell. Cody's laughing as Megan is accepting his belt. Megan is getting into the ring when Big Show just starts pounding on Cody. Cody was put through two tables. Cody is standing to his feet while Megan hands him the belt.

Matt is interviewing Daniel. Cynthia is behind him. Striker makes the mistake of asking what Daniel's advantages over Sheamus were. Daniel insults Striker for the stupid question. Daniel says he gets more chicks, has a better beard, and his stomach isn't weighed down with five pounds of corner. He insults the Chicago crowd. I boo along with Blaine. Daniel promises to become the champion again and walks off with Cynthia doing his yes chant. AJ is show in the background.

A video package runs hyping Sheamus vs. Daniel Bryan.

Lilian is in the ring handling introductions for both Daniel and Sheamus. Sheamus has brought Ashley Connelly while Daniel has Cynthia. I looked at Blaine and realize he has a sign.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Aunt Shaylne brought it." Blaine answered. I leaned on the barricade to read it. I shook my head. Of course. It was white poster board with a well-drawn Sheamus with the words "Irish Pride for the win." Ashley was pointing at Blaine's sign as Sheamus and Bryan started their match. Bryan ducked an early Brogue Kick. I smiled as they continued fighting. Sheamus ended up winning the first fall because Daniel wouldn't quit when the ref told him too.

Daniel locked Sheamus in the Yes Lock. Sheamus was reaching for the ropes, but Bryan continued pulling. Sheamus appeared to be out so the ref called for that fall in favor of Bryan.

Officials check on Sheamus, but he says he can continue. Bryan is leading the rest of Chicago in "yes" chants. Bryan and Sheamus continued fighting until Sheamus got Bryan with a Brogue Kick. We see replays of the finish until Sheamus gets out of the ring and is celebrating with his belt and Ashley. Sheamus catches sight of Blaine's sign. Sheamus walked over.

"You have a sharpie Scarlett?" Sheamus asked. I dug around in my purse until I pulled out a sharpie. I handed it to Sheamus. Sheamus signed the sign and handed it over to Ashley who signed it too. Ashley handed my sharpie back.

"You mind if I slip into the back for pictures?" I asked. I knew Blaine would want them.

"No." Sheamus said as he left. Blaine put his sign down.

"You have two more don't you?" I asked.

"Yes." Blaine said.

Two independent guys come out and then Ryback comes out. The independent guys tried. Ryback ended up covering both for the victory. That was really shocking wasn't it. Backstage Matt is with Punk bringing up every bad thing Jericho has said about family members that are here tonight. We're all here. I popped the lid off of my sprite. That would be about my third one tonight. I had one before the show and one after Cody and Big Show's match. Punk says tomorrow someone will wake up from a hangover and it won't be because of booze, but because he will put Jericho to sleep tonight.

"Mamma?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can I sit on your lap?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. Just wait until daddy comes out." I replied. We're forced to sit through a video package hyping the feud. It even showed Blaine and I getting alcohol dumped on us.

Jericho walked out first and he pointed on me. Punk walked out and Blaine came off his seat holding another sign. How did I miss him being handed these signs? Punk walked up to us and I stood. Punk gave me a kiss and kissed Blaine's forehead.

"This is for you." He whispered in Blaine's ear. I took the time while Justin was introducing Jericho and Punk to look at Blaine's sign. Another white poster board with Punk's fisted hand holding the lightning bolt with various pictures of Punk. With black writing on it "My Daddy is the Best In the World". The crowd was going crazy for Punk like I knew they would. Blaine was still holding his sign when he sat down on my lap. I needed him to not hit me in the face with that sign. Much as I love my son I don't need that sign in my face.

I had my heart in my throat as the match started. I watched as they went back and forth using any of these weapons to their advantage. It was a Chicago Street Fight after all. I heard Blaine's intake of breath on each move that Chris got on Punk. I hadn't meant to displace Blaine, but he was back in his seat the moment Jericho exposed the steel guard rail and threw Punk face first into it. Jericho stood in front of me and taunted me. I grabbed my sprite and tossed it in his face. Jericho reeled back and I barley stopped Blaine from doing the same. Jericho brushed me off and got into Shaylne's face. She slaps him across the face. Jericho went to grab her and if I could have gotten over everyone I would have stopped him, but Punk was there taking Jericho down. I stayed standing and leaned over the barricade.

"You good?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Kick his ass baby." I yelled. He'd pushed me again. Jericho didn't learn. Blaine was standing on his seats. We were all standing now. I watched as Punk cleared both announces tables and nailed a scoop slam over the top pieces cracking it in half. Jericho came back with a back body drop on Punk over the floor. He dropped a TV monitor over Punk's back.

"Daddy." Blaine said as he leaned next to me. I put one hand on him. I'd have to be fast to grab him so he didn't go over the barricade again. Couldn't have another Wrestlemania again. Jericho and Punk ended up in the ring again. Jericho yelled at Punk. I heard it over here.

"Look at your sister! Look at your wife! Look at your son! You drunk!" Jericho yelled. I released a shaky breath and grabbed Blaine when Jericho grabbed a beer can from under the ring. He poured it on Punk again. If I hadn't known better I would have been over this barricade then and nailing Jericho with a wicked TAN. Punk wouldn't want a win that way.

"Baby how are you?" My mom asked.

"I've been better. You have no idea how much I want to be over that barricade." I replied.

"You're doing good right where you are." Mom said. I smiled and put Blaine back into his chair. I brushed a stray tear from my face. I was supposed to be the strong one right now.

Jericho made the mistake of leaving the ring and grabbing another beer. He was drinking it when Punk kicked him in the gut. Punk start laying into Jericho with a kendo stick. I watched as Punk continued and he called for the GTS, but Jericho countered. Punk countered a Walls of Jericho attempt. Punk continued and Jericho had a few moves every now and again. I almost missed catching Blaine over that barricade when Jericho tossed Punk into a steel chair in the corner. I turned to him.

"Blaine Zachariah Brooks stay on this side of the barricade. I know how you feel. Just stay over here with me." I said using that mom voice. I turned and leaned against the barricade again. Jericho had the Walls of Jericho locked in. Punk was reaching for the ropes, but it wouldn't break a submission.

Punk reached down and pulled out a fire extinguisher. Punk sprays it in Jericho's face to break up the Walls of Jericho. Jericho is wiping his eyes with the referee's shirt. Punk drives the fire extinguisher into the gut of Jericho sending him to the outside. Punk just started going from there. Punk went up to the top turnbuckle, stumbled once, but caught himself. Punk jumps and connects with a flying elbow off the top turnbuckle breaking the Spanish announce table. Punk was doing well. He even had the Anaconda Vice locked in. Jericho grabs the kendo stick, lets it go, finds it again, and cracks it over the head of Punk repeatedly to break up the submission. Jericho had the kendo stick and Punk had a steel chair. Punk drove the steel chair into his gut. Jericho recovers, grabs the chair and connects with a Codebreaker on Punk using the chair. Jericho covered Punk and Punk kicked out. I released a shaky breath. Jericho is in as much shock as I am. Punk counters with a GTS attempt from Jericho. Punk catapults Jericho into an exposed turnbuckle and connects with the GTS. Punk covers Jericho and gets the pin fall. I turn to Blaine and grab him in a hug. We're celebrating. I'm jumping up and down and I can feel the happy tears. Punk is handed the WWE Championship. We see the highlights of the match leading to the finish. Back live Punk is in the crowd celebrating his win some more. He makes his way through the crowd until he's right behind us. I had set Blaine down as I turn to Punk. I wrap my arms around him. He gives me a deep kiss. I smiled as I put my hand well below camera view.

"Later." He whispered in my ear.

"Better make good on that." I whispered as he pulled back and kissed Blaine's forehead. Punk left after celebrating with the rest of the family. I sat down again and Blaine had a big smile on his face.

The cage came down. Here we go.

Harper came out first to "Knock You Out" with that "Woo Woo Woo You Know It" and I saw David lean against the barricade as Harper comes out again. She in her black short shorts with the paint splattered effect on it and a black corset top. She gets into the ring. Carmen comes out next to "Put Your Hearts Up." Carmen is in a pair of black skin tight wrestling tights and a black tank top. Dante is out next with "Cyclone". Dante is in a black micro mini skirt, a pink bra, and a fishnet long sleeve shirt over it that stopped under her bra. Eve came out next.

The match starts and Harper and her girls start pounding on Eve. Carmen and Dante are doing a lot of the work being unafraid of slamming Eve into the steel cage. Dante accidently nails Harper with an elbow to the nose when Harper gets too close. Harper looks at the girls until they back up and Harper starts in on Eve. You can see how much each of the girls hate each other. Eve slammed Harper's head extremely hard into the steel cage.

Clint was telling David to stay put. Eve threw Dante into the steel turnbuckle. Carmen nailed Eve with Seeing Stars and then the Beautiful Bulldog. Carmen goes for the cage door and out she goes. Carmen is handed a mike as her music plays.

"Cut my music." Carmen said. Her music stops.

"Aurora Barrett if you're in the back I need you to come out." Carmen said. "Cockiness (Love It)" plays as Aurora walks out.

"What do you need Carmen?" Aurora asked.

"Can I wave my number one contender status to someone else?" Carmen asked.

"It's your choice." Aurora said.

"I know what you've given me. I'm not ready to be a champion. Even the youngest one if I can beat Scarlett Punk. I give my spot to Harper Ryder." Carmen said. Harper stood and borrowed Carmen's mike.

"Thank you Car." Harper said. The cage was up and Eve was laughing in the corner.

"So much for your NASCAR family." Eve yelled. Harper dropped the mike and got into the ring and nailed Eve with a Ryder Boot. Layla's music hits out of nowhere and she walks down the ramp. Layla nailed Eve with the Face Lift. Harper stood in the ring and looked at me. I stood and raised my belt as the two of us looked at each other. If I had to lose my belt I would gladly lose it to Harper Ryder.

I sit down as Harper and her girls leave. I put my title back on my bag. Matt has caught up with Ted and wants to know what he was talking to Triple H about. Teddy said they discussed business matters that will be addressed tomorrow night on RAW.

We watched a video package hyping Brock and John's match.

Brock comes out and I see Blaine has another sign. I lean over the barricade to see it. This one is green poster board with a nicely drawn picture of John smack dab in the middle. On the left "Doctor of Thuganomics" and on the right said "The Cenation Leader" only my son.

John comes out and sees Blaine's sign. It really isn't hard to see my son. John pops his hat off and puts it on Blaine's head. I shake my head as I settle back in my chair. I watched as they just massacre each other. John is bloody and the officials have to keep cleaning him up. Blaine is glued to the guardrail again. I watch as they continue. The referee ends up knocked out and another takes his spot. I watch as they continue. I wasn't sure where this was going to lead. I raised an eyebrow as they just keep going. Blaine was chanting Cena's name as if it was a prayer. It was loud enough though. I smiled at my son as the crowd went nuts from John. That doesn't happen very often. John got Brock with an AA over the steps and there was the victory.

Brock leans against the outside of the ring while officials tend to John. We see highlights from the match. Back live Cena is standing on the steps. He raises his arm and salutes the crowd. John grabs a mike.

"I'm probably going to get sent home for speaking when I'm not supposed to, but I'm probably headed home anyway. Chicago is a wrestling town. I've messed up my arm and I'm tasting my own blood. Everyone in the WWE gives everything they have and I'm probably taking a vacation. I wish everyone well in Chicago. It's been a hell of a ride." John said as he dropped the mike left the ring and gave one final salute before heading to the back.

Well that can't be good.

"We're taking Blaine home with us tonight." Phil's mom said.

"Give me a little because I know he's going to hold me to having his picture taking with Sheamus. His scrapbook with pictures with all the wrestlers isn't even half finished." I said.

"Please grandma?" Blaine asked using the puppy dog eyes.

"You guys can talk with Phil while I'm doing this. I mean I've got him for the night." I said with a smile as we got our stuff together. We found our way backstage. David had tagged along. I was the only one who could get backstage without any hassle. I was the champion. I separated with Blaine and headed toward Sheamus's locker room.

"Can we go see Uncle John too?" Blaine asked.

"Yes my dear." I said as I knocked on Sheamus's door. Ashley opened the door.

"Evening Ashley." I said as I walked in with Blaine. Blaine looked up at Sheamus with wide eyes.

"Sometimes he's still start struck." I said with a smile as I fished my camera out of my purse. Sheamus got down on one knee and put his title on Blaine's right shoulder as the two posed. I snapped a picture.

"Ms. Ashley can you join us too please?" Blaine asked and again with the puppy dog eyes. Ashley smiled as she joined Sheamus next to Blaine. I took another picture. I put my camera away and looked at Blaine.

"Thank you." Blaine said.

"Anytime lad especially for Scarlett and Phil's son." Stephen said. I smiled and took Blaine's hand as I went to John's locker room. I knocked on the door and waited for John to open it. He opened it and looked at Blaine.

"He want a picture?" John asked. I shook my head.

"He just wanted to see Uncle John." I said as John let us in. Blaine had resumed wearing John's hat. I'd made him take it off with his pictures with Stephen and Ashley.

"Uncle John you did really well." Blaine said.

"Thanks." John said.

"Chicago didn't entirely hate you." I said with a smile.

"Are you going there with me?" John asked.

"I'm just saying." I said with a smile.

"I'm going to miss you when you're on vacation." Blaine said.

"Thanks Blaine." John said.

"Hey use your vacation wisely." I said with a smile as Blaine hugged John. Blaine waved as we left and went to Phil's locker room. I couldn't see him over the family. Until of course Blaine pushed through everyone.

"There's my favorite boy." Phil said. I shook my head as I waited on the outskirts of the group.

"I was scared daddy." Blaine said. There it was. I felt a part of my heart break.

"I know you were. I knew what I was doing the entire time though." Phil said.

"What are you doing back here. Don't you have a husband to hug?" Clint asked.

"Not just hug thank you very much Clint." I said. Clint actually cringed at that as he managed to get me to the front. I saw Blaine yawn.

"Okay Blaine, you've got school in the morning." I said.

"But I'm not tired mommy." Blaine said. I smiled.

"You're tired. Listen to your mom. We'll talk about tonight more soon promise." Phil said as he sat Blaine down. Blaine walked over to Phil's mom who picked him up. I walked over and gave Blaine a kiss on the forehead. I kissed my other mom on the cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I saw you after he won when he came over. Just because the camera couldn't see doesn't mean I'm blind." She whispered. I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks. I pulled back and hugged and kissed the rest of the family until they were gone. I was still blushing at that point.

"So what's with the color Scarlett O'Hara?" Phil asked.

"Your mom caught us." I said. Phil cleared his throat.

"Awkward." Phil said. I nodded my heads as we walked out of the locker room and headed back to our apartment for the night.


	11. Like A Hart Attack

**Author's Note: Scarlett has a rather short match. It's for a belt, but she's going to prove who she is. She also questions everything else. No Michelle's POV cause she's laying low for a bit with Nicki in Tampa. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday April 30****th****, 2012 Dsayton, Ohio (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was sitting next to Phil. I yawned before resting my head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Phil asked.

"No. I just needed a yawn." I answered as we watched the video package of John and Brock's match. We get the intro and Justin is in the ring introducing us to Monday Night RAW. John Laurinaitis's music hit and he walks down to the ring with his son Joseph. I hate Joseph as much as I had his son. John was asking for the fans to thank him for bringing Brock back. He claims that Cena was beaten so badly that he will never again be the same man. Laurinaitis claims that Brock legitimized the WWE.

Brock's music hits and he comes down to the ring. He talks about how he brought the pain and did exactly what he said he would. Laurinaitis agrees and starts to tell him why he is the face of the WWE.

Hunter's music hits and out he walks. He shakes hands with all three men. Laurinaitis says that Hunter is out to congratulate the new face of the WWE. Hunter says he's out here to do what Laurinaitis is supposed to do, but doesn't have the guts to do. You see Phoenix stand from the announce table and get into the ring. She goes and stands next to Hunter.

"That can't be good." I said. Hunter says that he doesn't get to bully his way to special treatment, pay raise, no name change for the show, or private jet. He says that Brock will have his original contract, but nothing else. Phoenix had made the right decision telling him no. Laurinaitis starts to complain because he actually wrote that contract out and they were going to sign in. Hunter takes the contract from Laurinaitis and tears it up.

Hunter says he doesn't have the authority to make those changes, and Phoenix and Hunter wouldn't approve the changes. Joseph is making the mistake of getting into Phoenix's bubble. Hunter is saying that he wants Brock in the WWE as does everyone else. They may not like him, but they want to see him. They want to see a rematch with Cena; they want to see him face CM Punk, Randy and Phoenix Orton, Sheamus, and others. Phoenix looked at him when he said her name. Hunter says that if he doesn't want to do this he understands. Hunter is telling Brock to ignore Laurinaitis because this is between the two of them. The original terms were fair, so is he going to stay. Laurinaitis keeps trying to provide input, but Hunter tells him to shut up. Laurinaitis is saying that Hunter is being disrespectful. Hunter turns to him and Brock attacks him from behind. At the same time Joseph goes for Phoenix.

Dumb idea to go after Phoenix. Hunter fights back, but Brock gets him in the Kimora clutch and holds it until Hunter's arm breaks. I cringe. Phoenix is beating the crap out of Joseph in the corner. Phoenix even has her heel pressed to her throat as she presses. Phoenix steps back and picks up a mike and starts testing it. The same time that Big Show, R-Truth, Kofi, and Sheamus hit the ring and make the save.

"As far as I'm concerned Joseph Laurinaitis and Brock Lesnar just signed their fucking pink slips. I'm tired of this bullshit. Next person who gets in my way is out of this company without approval from the Board." Phoenix said as she dropped the mike and went to check on Hunter.

"Oh she's serious isn't she?" I asked.

"As a heart attack." Phil answered. We watched as they all helped Hunter to the back. Phoenix went back to her spot and looked at her sisters.

We see the doctors attending to Hunter. Hunter says he cannot move his arm.

We hear "Cockiness (Love It)" and Aurora Barrett walked to the top of the ramp. She's in a black pencil skirt and a dark blue blouse.

"Tonight we will be having a beat the clock challenge to name the new number one contender for CM Punk's title." Aurora said as she left. I stood. I needed to get changed. I heard The Miz's music and then Santino's as they started their match. I put on my black wrestling tights. With Punk across the butt and four stars across the front and three down the right leg and four down my left leg. I pulled off my shirt and put on my black vest. I zipped it up and adjusted my blonde hair. It was slightly wavy. I walked out and sat down to tie my boots.

"Hey beautiful." Phil said. I looked up at him.

"You want me to tape your wrists?" Phil asked.

"Yes please." I said as I finished tying my boots and he started wrapping both my wrists in white tape. He stopped and I stood to pick up a red sharpie.

"A little help?" I asked. Phil didn't even have to ask what I wanted to do. He took my right wrist and put a red x on my wrist. He did the same to my left wrist. I looked up just as Miz picked up the victory. I put my belt around my waist and gave Phil a kiss before I left. Brie and Nikki were already going out.

"Shake Senora." I sang as I waited for us to come off of commercial. Once we did I walked out. I could see them arguing. I tapped my wrist as if my watch had stopped working.

"And their opponent she is the current Divas Champion from Nashville, Tennessee Scarlett Punk." Justin announced. I got into the ring and handed my belt to Scott. He showed us. I watched as the Bellas argued with each other. I nailed Nikki with a dropkick that sent Brie out of the ring. I rolled Nikki up and picked up the victory.

"Here is your winner Scarlett Punk." Justin announced. I grabbed my belt and ended up yelling "Best in the World" much like Phil. I'm smiling and clapping hands with the fans as I go up the ramp.

I passed Chris on my way out. Chris bumped me.

"Ass." I muttered.

"Skank." He fired back. I shook my head as I walked back to my locker room. I sat down in a chair.

"That has to be a record for the shortest match ever." Phil said.

"Maybe." I said with a smile as we watched Chris and the Big Show start fighting. Reversals and near falls were plenty in this match. Yet no one moved on because Chris didn't beat the time and neither did the Big Show. So it looked like Phil might fight the Miz. Maybe there were two more matches to go.

We saw Brodus and JTG start their match. Brodus ends up picking up the victory really unsurprising. I liked the fact he brought young fans to dance with Brodus and his girls.

"Man Blaine is going to want to do that now." I said with a smile. We watched as Aurora and Teddy talk about everything that happened. Including Phoenix possibly firing both Brock and Joseph. Aurora suggests that maybe they need to give John a match at Over the Limit if he's better. What poor Aurora doesn't know is that John Laurinaitis is right outside the door with an evil smile.

"Oh that can't be good." I said. Randy comes out and then Jack Swagger. I rested my elbows on my knees as they started the match. It was a whole set of attacks and reversals. Phoenix came off her seat to lean against the apron once Jack started on Randy's knee. You could see how tense Phoenix was when Jack ended up locking in the ankle lock. You could actually hear her yelling.

"You know how to get out come on baby." Phoenix yelled. Randy hit the RKO and won with two seconds to spare.

"You and Orton again?" I asked.

"Maybe two more matches." Phil replied. We watched as R-Truth and Kofi came out followed by Zachary Darsow and Axel with Stella Justice and Rocky. Zachary and Truth started the match. Truth ended up knocking Zachary out of the ring. Truth had Zachary on the ropes. Zachary started coming back before tagging out to Axel. From there Axel and Zachary started a clinic in tag team wrestling. Until Truth got Zachary with a heel kick and both men tag out to their partners. Kofi is taking Axel to school. Zachary ends up knocked off the apron and Stella jumps up to distract. Truth uses that distraction to hurt Axel. Rocky gets up on the other side and distract Kofi while Zachary and Axel get back into it. Rocky had just gotten off the apron when Zachary and Axel nail Demolition Decapitation for the win. Zachary kept Truth out of the match.

We see Epico, Primo, and Rosa arguing in the back. AW tells them that if he was representing them. They would've been in the match instead of Kofi and Truth.

We watch Khali and Kane start up. I didn't want to even think what could happen if either of them beat Randy's time. I'd lie if I said I wasn't glad that time had expired. That was one thing off of my shoulders. I was terrified about how that could have gone. I don't know if Blaine would stay in his seat or in the back the entire time if Phil had to face either one of them. Kane ended up giving Khali a chokeslam for good measure.

When it became time for Daniel Bryan vs. Jerry Lawler I sat on the edge of my seat. I wasn't sure if I wanted Randy or either of these two to win. I mean there are times when I could be biased as hell, but I was Phil's wife for a reason. I watched as Bryan and Jerry had a good match, but Bryan ended up with the Yes Lock locked in. Bryan ended up winning. I looked at Phil when he shouldered his belt and left. I followed after him. He nodded at the music guy and we walked out. I stood next to Punk as he applauded and held his belt above his head. Bryan thinks he's going to win. He even started yelling yes.

"He's got to get through me first." I said. Punk and I then walked to the back.

We got back to the locker room just as John was talking about his injury. Okay I take that back he isn't injured he's hurt. I smiled at him. Only John would say that. Laurinaitis's music hits and he walks down. Cena starts mocking him. Laurinaitis has the gall to say he brought back Brock to motivate Cena and push him and bring out his best. He even said Cena should be thanking him. Cena thanks him for being a corporate jackass.

"I'd raise a glass to that." I said. Laurinaitis goes on to say he can make Cena's life easy or difficult. Cena laughs about it. Until Laurinaitis says he can wrestle at the pay-per-view. Laurinaitis goes on to introduce Cena's opponent and Lord Tensai's music hits. Tensai undresses to the ring and Cena drops his mike. His disciple is in the ring as well and they circle Cena. Phoenix is standing and heading to the ring the moment Laurinaitis attacks Cena from behind and says he'll be facing Cena at Over the Limit. Phoenix is up on the apron and getting into the ring when Laurinaitis turns to her.

"Stay where you are you slut. Unless you want Eve to do something unpleased to your oldest. Marie isn't it?" Laurinaitis asked. Phoenix's eyes widened when Laurinaitis called her a slut, but she backed up and glared holes through him.

"You've signed you're death warrant!" Phoenix yelled as they all started attacking Cena's arm. You could see Phoenix wanting to be in there to fight, but she hasn't moved. What Laurinaitis didn't see was Dragon get up. Dragon brushed past her sister and grabbed Lord Tensai's disciple. Chimera and Michael Cole had already moved. Dragon tossed him over the announce table. Chimera got a stomp in. Dragon ducked Tensai and grabbed a hold of Laurinaitis. Dragon nailed him with a wicked Dragon's Fire. Dragon stood and slid into the ring with Phoenix as they checked on Cena. Phoenix motioned for the medic as we went off the air.

"Only those girls." Phil said as we grabbed our stuff. We were passed by Phoenix running to her locker room.

"Should we go check on her?" I asked.

"Probably." Phil answered. We followed after Phoenix to just see her nailing Eve with an RKO. Phoenix stood and grabbed her daughter and held her close.

"You okay Kitten?" Phil asked.

"I will be once the Board hands me three pink slips." Phoenix said. I had to move out of the way of Randy.

"Is she okay?" Randy asked.

"Marie's fine. Eve not so much." Phoenix answered.

"How's John?" I asked.

"Doc's looking at him." Phoenix answered.

"Drag get her spunk back?" Phil asked.

"By the looks of it." Phoenix replied.

"You two get home. Blaine might need you." Randy said. I nodded my head and Phil and I left Phoenix's locker room and headed home. This had been an eventful RAW.


	12. Bring it On!

**Author's Note: Scarlett has to deal with a tag match with her sister of all people. She then worries about Phil. No Michelle's POV cause she doesn't have a thought about the show. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them.**

**~~~~~~~~~~Monday May 7****th****, 2012 Greensboro, South Carolina (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The moment we'd arrived we were created by chaos. Phoenix was sending Aurora away to go to the hospital with Chimera. Guess Chimera went into labor today. I was already dressed in my ring gear like Phil was. I was in the same gear from last week. Phil had already tapped my wrists and we'd drawn the x's on my hands. We watched as Laurinaitis came down. I sighed as I fluffed my hair. I'd curled it and it needed the occasional fluffing.

I watched as Laurinaitis said he wasn't reprimanded by the Board of Directors, but he was pissed because everyone made fun of his voice.

"Not my fault he sounds like a chain smoker." I muttered.

"Be good." Phil said. I smiled. I was starting to get worried. I'd missed April's period. I'd call it a fluke at this point because maybe I'd just been stressed out. Fingers are crossed for this month. I didn't want to think what could happen if I didn't. I looked at Phil when he stood. I stood as well and grabbed my belt. I put it on my shoulder as we left the locker room. We reached gorilla just as Laurinaitis was saying he hopes God has mercy on Cena's soul. I resisted the urge to shake my head when they hit Phil's music.

We walked down the ramp and Punk says he's on Laurinaitis's side. He then starts listing what the fans don't want to see. He also ends up calling him stupid, ugly, and he has no friends. He also call shim a gigantic tool box. Laurinaitis actually threatened to hit Punk if he wasn't training. He said that Punk would face another man who went to Japan to hone his skill. Lord Tensai. I think visibly paled. I was worried as hell. I was worried about his safety. Punk said he isn't surprised because Laurinaitis likes to hide behind other people. He says he can't wait until Over the Limit to watch Cena demolish him.

We got out of the ring then. Punk grabbed my hand.

"You okay. You look a little pale." Punk said.

"I'm terrified out of my mind." I said.

"It'll be fine Scarlett. It always is." Punk said. We walked into the locker room just as the Cody vs. Big Show match started. It was a short match. Cody got out of the ring and grabbed his title. He went to leave, but Big Show grabbed him and threw him into the ring, but Cody went out the other side and went up the ramp. Megan followed after him. Big Show called for Cody, but Cody left.

Eve came out and demanded Big Show apologize. She couldn't do anything other then threaten him. Phoenix really had all the power. If Eve didn't watch her step she'd be walking away. Show looked pissed, but he apologized. Eve looked smug.

"That isn't good." I said. We then watched the Kofi vs. Dolph match. Kofi was doing okay, but with Jack on the outside Kofi didn't stand a chance. Kofi ended up with a Zig Zag and lost.

Michael Cole was in the ring then interviewing Cena on the tron. Cena was just as pissed saying he told the Board not to reprimand him, but wait until after Over the Limit. Cole said Cena might be scared because of Laurinaitis' accomplishments. Cena laughed and said he'd kick his ass at Over the Limit. I sighed when Layla and Kelly walked into my locker room. Andrew was right behind them. I stood and gave Phil as kiss.

"I'm coming with you." Phil said as he stood. We left the locker room and I saw the camera as we walked down the hall. I had my belt on my shoulder as Layla and Kelly talked. Kelly's voice grated on my nerves at this point. The heel divas were out there. Kelly would go out first, then Layla, and finally me. We reached gorilla as Kelly and Layla headed out.

"Shake Senora." I said as I stepped out. "Their partner from Nashville, Tennessee being accompanied by CM Punk she is the current Divas Champion Scarlett Punk." Justin announced. I got into the ring and stood on the apron. I was surprised to see both Beth Phoenix and Michelle Jericho at the announce table. Kelly took Natalya off on the apron. Layla almost got a pin on Maxine. Maxine got in a little offense before I blind tagged myself in. I dropped Maxine with a DDT and locked in my Pentagram choke. Maxine had no choice, but to tap. We ended up winning.

I had Layla raise my arm. I walked to the back with Punk. I raised my belt and we passed the curtain. Chris Jericho bumped into me again. I ignored him. We got to the locker room as Randy and Del Rio started the match. I could change, but I didn't want too. We watched as both teams went back and forth. Sheamus was covering Jericho when Del Rio kicked him square in the shoulder. Randy came in and got Del Rio with an RKO. Sheamus set up for a Brogue Kick on Jericho, but he ducked and Randy ended up getting the Brogue Kick. Jericho got a Codebreaker and picked up the victory.

Jericho grabbed Sheamus's belt before he walked to the back. Sheamus helped Randy up only to end up with an RKO. Jericho, Randy, and Del Rio were all in Long's office arguing about who should be the number one contender. Randy takes the first shot on Jericho and then he gets double teamed. Sheamus came in and helped Randy. They got the upper hand as the rest left. Sheamus and Randy argued about the Brogue Kick and would have started fighting, if security hadn't come. Long announced a four way for the belt and called it good.

Brodus came out and had a dance party until Miz came out. Miz felt insulted I guess and told Brodus to call his momma because he's awesome.

Brodus and Miz had a good match. Miz made him work for the win. Brodus ended up winning either way.

Lesnar's music hit and Paul Heyman walked out. Paul started talking about how Brock was upset and read some statement he made. He then said that Brock wasn't ever coming back because he quit.

"Good, cause I was going to fire him anyway." Phoenix fired. We saw Big Show with the stars of 'Common Law'. They made fun of Laurinaitis' voice. Eve walked into the shot and was still not amused. Phil and I left for gorilla. We walked out and we were halfway down the ramp when Laurinaitis came out. He says Punk will now be in a handicap against Tensai and Daniel Bryan.

"You can't do that!" I yelled. I went to my side of the ring after I kissed Punk. I ended up standing across the ring from Cynthia. I glared at her. I watched as Punk was doing his best. I wanted to do something, but I knew I couldn't do anything. Not without putting myself in danger or distracting Punk.

I was daring Cynthia to almost do something. I was proud of him. I saw the end the moment Tensai spit the mist onto his hand. Tensai grabbed Punk's face and slammed him skull first into the mat. I got onto the apron. I saw Dragon standing. I turned and saw Tensai's disciple come toward me. I put a foot out and kicked him away. Punk still ended up loosing.

"Shit." I said as I started into the ring the moment Daniel got back in. Daniel had barely locked in the Yes Lock before I was right there punching him. I was tired of everyone's BS. I heard Cynthia so I rolled. I stood smoothly and stood there. Cynthia got Bryan out of the ring as I stood tall. I motioned to Justin for the belts. I held them both above my head.

"Bring it on you two." I said. I lowered them and got down on the mat to check on Punk. I managed to get him to the back.

"Sorry I wasn't more help." I said as we reached the locker room.

"Scarlett, you were more then enough. Daniel could of done worse if you hadn't started beating the crap out of him. You think Cynthia is going to come after your belt?" Phil asked.

"Maybe. I just taunted her." I said.

"You'll beat her either way." Phil said. I smiled as we finished packing up and left. Another RAW another night. Time to get worry about other things.


	13. Street Fight for a Second Month

**Author's Note: Scarlett deals with the consequences of her actions last week. How bad does it end? No Michelle's POV cause she's not here. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them.**

**~~~~~~~~~~Monday May 14****th****, 2012 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bleh. Another week. I was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt. My blonde hair was curled. Laurinaitis is shown talking with Hunter. Laurinaitis is talking about how he didn't know Lesnar was going to do that. Hunter goes out to the ring and starts talking. I closed my eyes and put my head on Phil's shoulder. I listened to Hunter talk and then Brock's music hit. I opened my eyes to see him with what could be a lawyer. He comes down and calls Hunter tearing up the contract a breach of contract, so Lesnar is suing for the millions he is owed. The camera panned to Phoenix who looked like she'd seen a ghost. You could see the gears working in her head on how they could handle this lawsuit.

"She never agreed to the terms though." I whispered.

"Doesn't matter Brock had a legit contract before that." Phil said.

"Wait if Phoenix doesn't sign it does it make it legit?" I asked. Phil looked at me.

"Phoenix didn't know Brock was coming back. Aurora would have caught it too." I said.

"Maybe." Phil said. Hunter grabbed Heyman by the throat and pushed him into the ropes. Heyman asks what he is doing. Hunter releases him, throws down the court papers, and says that Lesnar will get everything that is coming to him. Hunter exits. Heyman fires that Hunter will face a second lawsuit for assault and battery.

"Come on dear. We've got a match to get to." Phil said as he stood. I followed after him. I knew I was outnumbered. I smiled when Nadya Ragan fell into step with us.

"You've got one to their two. Despite Rhodes being pregnant she's not afraid to get into the match." Nadya said. I nodded my head. We reached gorilla and they hit his music.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a tag team match." Justin announced.

"Introducing first from Chicago, Illinois being accompanied by Scarlett Punk and Harper Ragan he is the WWE Champion CM Punk." Justin announced. We got into the ring. I watched as they played Daniel locking in the Yes Lock until I broke it up and started punching him.

I gave Punk a kiss and Harper and I got out of the ring. I watched as Cody and Punk started. I watched as Punk and Santino had most of the control. Until of course Santino ended up being punched by Cody. Bryan and Cody just kept going on him.

"Freaking a." I muttered.

"When have you known your boy not to win?" Harper asked. I smiled to myself.

"He wins the important ones doesn't he?" I asked. Harper looked me up and down.

"Hell yeah." Harper said.

"David didn't do too bad himself." I said with a smile as I looked up to see Punk trying to get into the ring. I actually hit my head on the apron when Santino missed the tag.

"He got it! He got it!" Harper yelled. I looked up to see Punk on a roll.

"Come on baby." I yelled. I pouted a little when Cody slid out of the GTS. Punk delivered a kick to the skull on Cody, but Bryan charged into the ring. Punk went after him, but Bryan slid out. Cody tried to attack him from behind, but Punk pushed him away. Cody looked at Santino and shied away from the Cobra. Cody turns and walks right into the GTS. Punk got the win and I hugged Harper as we had a little jump thing. The two of us slid into the ring and I hugged Punk around the waist. He looked at me and I stood on tip toes even with stiletto heels to kiss him. I did and I smiled as I pulled back. Harper and I raised their arms.

I turned and looked at Bryan and Cynthia.

"Five days and I'm going to be standing here like this." I called.

"Bitch please." Cynthia said. Oh I knew where this was going. Punk, Harper, and I got out of the ring. I'd sort of forgotten I'd brought my belt.

"Will Scarlett Punk please return to the ring." Phoenix said as we were halfway up the ramp. I turned and looked at her. Phoenix stood and pointed at the apron where my butterfly sat.

"Oh shit." I muttered as I jogged back down the ramp. I grabbed my title and headed up the ramp again.

I was laughing as I caught up with Nadya and Phil.

"You want to watch the next match from a monitor?" Phil asked.

"Am I invited?" Nadya asked.

"Yes." Phil answered. We walked to a monitor and watched Beth and Alicia had a match. Layla came out and stood on the entrance ramp. It was really short because Beth picked up the victory with a Glam Slam. After the match Layla ran down and attacked Beth.

"Don't they have a match Sunday?" Nadya asked.

"Yes they do." I answered. "Bad Actress" played through the arena and Cynthia Bryan walks down the ramp and stands in the ring with a mike.

"Naddie you mind if Cynthia goes before you?" I asked.

"Nope." Nadya said.

"Scarlett Punk had the guts to stand out here last week and taunt me with a belt. See she's not the only one that gets protective over her husband. So I think she should defend her title against me in something more dignified then a bra and panties match because that seems to be all that she's good at." Cynthia said.

"I'll be back." I said as I jogged to gorilla.

"I've only got one singles theme." I said and listened as "Shake Senora" played. I walked out with my belt on my left should and a mike in my right hand. I stopped at the top of the entrance ramp.

"What exactly do you want again Bryan?" I asked.

"I want what every fan wants. The two of us in a Raleigh Street Fight for your belt." Cynthia said.

"Oh so you think you're tough enough to face me in a street fight?" I asked.

"Are you a coward?" Cynthia asked. I smiled.

"Let's up the ante then shall we?" I asked.

"If it gets you in a match you can do whatever you want." Cynthia said. That was her flaw right there. Give me anything I want. Because whatever I want I get.

"We'll have your Raleigh Street Fight for my championship and we'll have it under bra and panties rules." I said. Cynthia looked taken back.

"Unless of course you're scared." I taunted.

"I'm never scared. You're on Punk." Cynthia said.

"Good I'll see you on Sunday." I said as my music played and I left. I was passed by Laurinaitis and Otunga. Oh this can't be good. I handed my mike in and went back to the monitor. Phil and Nadya were still there.

I walked over and put my hand in Phil's as we watched Kane and Big Show have a match.

"Hey you hear who is debuting tonight?" Nadya asked.

"No who?" I asked.

"The Edwards-Stark boys." Nadya said.

"That might explain Carl and Ariel." I said.

"You saw Carl?" Nadya asked.

"Yeah he was sitting right behind where Cynthia stood during Bryan and Phil's tag match." I answered. It was just when Show had gotten Kane with a spear on the outside that I felt two hands on my hips. I turned and was ready to snap at whoever it was, but a smile broke out on my face as I dropped Phil's hand and hugged him around the neck.

"Oliverio, I was about to yell at you." I said as I pulled back.

"Sorry about that Scarlett." Oliverio said. Phil cleared his throat.

"Oliverio, Falco, Quincy, Carlisle, Upton, Vance, and Xavier this is my husband Phil Brook." I said. I watched as they all shook hands.

"I've met Upton before haven't I?" Phil asked.

"Yeah I was your DJ at your wedding." Upton said.

"Phil this is Oliverio, Falco, Quincy, Carlisle, Upton, Vance, and Xavier Edwards-Stark." I introduced.

"So when are your matches?" Nadya asked.

"Falco, Quincy, Carlisle, and I have a twelve man tag with Axel and Zachary Darsow against Primo, Epico, Jericho, The Miz, and Hunico before this next six man tag." Oliverio said.

"Vance, Xavier, and I have an eight man tag with Matthew Cardona against Dolph, Jack, Cody, and Drew after that six man tag." Upton said.

"I love how Phoenix bills people in two matches." I said. We watched as Kane delivered a chokeslam.

"Have fun with those matches boys." I said.

"We plan on it." Oliverio said as he left with all of his brothers.

"What is it with people related to others in NASCAR coming over here?" Phil asked.

"This is where the party is." I said. Laurinaitis got in the ring and he just kept talking. Until sadly Laurinaitis ended up firing Big Show for making fun of his voice.

"Well that's stupid." I muttered.

Oliverio, Falco, Quincy, and Carlisle came out to "Not Afraid" followed by the other three. We watched at how smoothly the Edwards siblings slid into the wrestling career. Carlisle ended up with a submission victory over Primo with a crossed leg-trap triangle choke.

"Look at them." Nadya said.

They walked out and we then got Brodus's match with Kofi and R-Truth. I yawned at this point. I looked at Kevin Kiley when he walked over.

"Hey." I said.

"Evening Scarlett." Kevin said. We watched as unsurprisingly Bodus and his team won.

"It's a good thing that Blaine is coming on Sunday." I said as we watched the dance party. They left and "Sorry For Party Rocking" played through the arena and out walked Upton, Vance, and Xavier. Zack came out with his own music and Alli Diana. Upton and his brothers had brought the older brothers. Out came the heel team. Upton, Vance, and Xavier looked good in the ring. Upton ended up picking up the victory over Drew using a Camel Clutch.

"I love the boys." I said.

"Come on you two." Kevin said. I looked at him.

"I'll see you guys Sunday don't worry." Nadya said. I smiled as I followed Kevin and Phil. Phil had gone and gotten a hoody while I'd been out to the ring with Cynthia. They were talking. I had my belt on my left shoulder as we walked. AJ approached up. I got defensive. I moved to stand in front of him and put both arms around his neck and leaned into him. I don't trust her. AJ wishes him well. Punk wisely says he doesn't want to get involved between her and Bryan. He's known Bryan for a long time and doesn't trust him. He goes on to say he's known her for a short time and she seems pretty unstable. We then left.

"You get possessive often?" Phil asked.

"Just with you." I said as we walked back into the locker room. We watched Jericho and Randy have a match. It was going well until Jericho threw Randy at Sheamus. Sheamus got pissed and pulled Jericho out of the ring. There was a bell. After the match Sheamus and Randy are arguing. They looked ready to go at it, but a bunch of refs broke that up.

Laurinaitis came out to be him. Cena's music hit and the mocking began. Eve comes down and gives Laurinaitis a paper. Laurinaitis was about to read it, but Cena grabs is and tears it into a couple of pieces. It was Cena. Cena said it was from the Board. Phoenix is smiling. It says the match will be one on one, no special guest referee, no one is allowed at ringside, if anyone interferes they would be immediately fired, and if Laurinaitis loses he will be fired. Cena then asks what the big announcement was, but Laurinaitis slaps him across the face and leaves.

"Is it bad to look forward to Over the Limit?" I asked.

"No. We've got Smackdown this week." Phil said.

"I know." I said as I grabbed my bag. Phil still had to get changed. Once that was done we left.


	14. Personal Bubble

**Author's Note: Scarlett has her street fight. Cynthia should learn that getting Scarlett's only reason for fighting involved is a bad idea. No Michelle's POV cause she's not here. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday May 20****th****, 2012 Raleigh, North Carolina (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sighed. It was May twentieth and I was still periodless. Oh man at this point I'm not going to step out of this ring and leave Phil's side. I don't trust AJ. Megan had talked to me and she said basically the same thing I was afraid of. AJ would stop at nothing. I didn't want to live my husband with a crazy psychopath.

I had on a pair of black Angels by Victoria's Secret Dream Angels Lace Shortie Panty and Dream Angels Adds 2 cups Push-up Bra in black lace. Over that was a CM Punk In Punk We Trust women's t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

I had taped my wrists and Phil had drawn on my black x's. I would draw his red x's when the time came.

"So what do you think?" I asked. I'd left my blonde hair straight.

"I think what I always think." Phil said.

"And that is?" I asked.

"That you're the most beautiful woman in the world." Phil answered. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Brownie points." I said.

"Good to know." Phil said. We watched the People Power Battle Royal. It was a lot of eliminations until Christian stood tall. Christian pointed at Santino meaning he'd challenge for the United States Championship.

We get some video package about Laurinaitis and Cena. Then our opening happened.

Kofi and R-Truth came out first, then Dolph and Jack with Vickie, and then New Demolition with Rocky, Domenique, and Stella Justice. I raised an eyebrow when Domenique gave Zachary a kiss.

"Well I'm not going to pass judgment on their relationship." I said. We watched as all three teams went at it. This was for the tag belts after all. Stella was the first one to take a shot at a fellow valet. She slammed Vickie's face into the apron. Domenique stepped up next and got her with French Bite. I smiled. That distracted Dolph enough that Axel nailed him with a Stunner and picked up the victory.

Axel and Zachary had barely been handed the belts when Rocky, Stella, and Domenique attacked the two with hugs. Domenique was more focused on Zachary though then Axel.

Vickie looks disappointed and we see highlights to the finish. Zachary gets another kiss from Domenique proving that he has indeed moved on from Eve.

Eve is talking to Curt and Tyler asking them to remove anti-Laurinaitis signs. Until Aurora walked up with a smile on her face.

"You touch anyone's signs and I'll have you booted from the arena so you won't even see Laurinaitis get fired." Aurora said. Eve changed her mind then.

I watch as Layla and Beth have a rough match. The two were helping prove that the Divas were dominate. Cynthia and I would help that status during our street fight. After Layla picked up the victory the camera went to the front row. Phoenix said she was glad to have Clint Bowyer here as well as Blaine Punk.

"Aw I love when Phoenix mentions special guest stars." I said. Phil shook his head as Matt interviewed Randy. Jericho walks up and says he will take advantage.

"Only these boys." I said. I watched as they all walked out. Blaine had a sign again. It was almost like his one from Extreme Rules only it said "The Great White". I smiled as the match started. This wasn't Clint or Blaine's first pay-per-view, but the way the two were acting it was their first one.

"You know I think our son is one of the few unique fans." I said.

"Why?" Phil asked.

"Because he's wearing a Funkasaurus shirt, a John Cena hat, and he's got his wrists and hands tapped like you complete with the x's." I said.

"Well it is Blaine." Phil said. I chuckled as we watched the match. Sheamus even managed to retain. It wasn't surprising, but you figured the odds would have been greater. Randy looks pissed after the match.

"Should I be afraid?" I asked.

"Maybe. Randy's done a lot of things when he's mad." Phil said. We saw Cody and Megan with Eve. They're talking and Cody ends up putting his foot in his mouth. Christian changes his mind and instead wants to face Cody for the Intercontinental championship.

The Miz walks out and starts complaining that the WWE Universe cheers on Brodus Clay. He also made the mistake of getting out of the ring and actually getting into Blaine's face. Clint is there carefully pushing The Miz away from Blaine.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with Mike later." I said. The Miz gets back into the ring and does some Michael Jackson moves. Clay's music cuts Miz off. Brodus comes down and give Blaine a high five. Blaine's smile is back on his face and Clint looks relieved.

The Miz had some offence against Clay, but ultimately Clay won. I think that's all that really matters. I watched the dance party and there was Blaine front and center with a smile on his face. Clint had jumped the barricade too, and was using his camera for pictures and probably a video.

"I love Uncle Clint." I said.

"Cause he's getting this?" Phil asked.

"Yes." I replied with a smile. They get all the kids back to their seats. Blaine is chatting with Brodus. I had a feeling that I'd have to swing Blaine by Clay's locker room later.

Cody came out with Megan and Christian came out with Blair. I wasn't even sure it was Blair because she'd cut her hair. It was barely brushing her shoulders.

"Holy shit." I said. Cody and Christian had a good match. Blair knew not to get too close to Megan otherwise shot would have been exchanged by the valets. I watched as they were just putting everything into it. Cody ended up getting too cocky and Christian ended up picking up the victory following the Killswitch.

Blair smiled before she slides into the ring and is smiling. Christian gets down and picks Blair up before kissing her. The two almost leave, but instead stop almost next to Blaine. It was then that I saw Marie-Alyson is sitting next to Blaine. On Marie-Alyson's other side is what I assume is the babysitter with Nicholas on her lap. Marie-Alyson throws her arms around her dad's neck. Blair whispers in Christian's ear and he sets Marie-Alyson down before they leave. I stood and shouldered my belt.

Phil stands and gives me a kiss.

"Kick her ass." Phil said.

"Plan to." I said as I walked away. I was heading to the ring when Josh stopped me.

"Can I get a quick word?" Josh asked.

"Anything for Kammy's other half." I replied as I stopped and stood next to him.

"I'm ready Josh, I've been ready since Cynthia challenged me on Monday. She didn't understand that everything Bryan does to Punk pisses me off more. I can't wait until I get her in that street fight and prove once and for all who is the better diva." I said before I walked away. I reached gorilla just as Cynthia was just walking out.

"I only have one." I said. They hit "Shake Senora". I walked out and I raised my butterfly above my head. I stopped in front of Blaine and Clint. I kissed Blaine on the forehead and give his sign a nod. It was white with a picture of me holding my belt in the middle with the words "My Mommy is the Best in the World". On either side was various action shots. I kissed Clint on the cheek.

"Kick her ass doll." Clint said.

"Going to." I said as I slid into the ring. Justin was in the ring with us.

"The following contest is a Raleigh Street Fight with Bra and Panties rules for the Divas Championship." Justin announced.

"Introducing first the challenger from Manchester, England Cynthia Bryan." Justin announced. I realized Cynthia was in a Daniel Bryan Yes t-shirt.

"And she is the champion from Nashville, Tennessee she is the current Divas Champion Scarlett Punk." Justin announced. I raised my butterfly and handed it to the ref so he could show us. He handed it out and Cynthia and I locked up. I took her down first and threw her face first onto the mat. Cynthia fired back and we just started brawling. We're out of the ring and grabbing any weapon that is under the ring or ringside and using it on each other.

I threw Cynthia into the ring post and dropped her with a DDT in the ring. I pulled her shirt off.

Cynthia responded by throwing me into the ring post and nailing me with Wasteland. Cynthia got my pants off. I stood and smiled as we locked up. I saw the fire extinguisher in the ring, but I had no idea how it got there. Cynthia dropped me and locked in the Yes Lock. I reached for the fire extinguisher with one hand. Harper got into the ring and helped me use it on Cynthia. Cynthia broke the hold and we started brawling again. We're fighting outside of the ring and tossing each other into barricades around the ring. Cynthia threw me right into the barricade in front of Blaine. I heard Cynthia taunt Blaine. I heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh. I used a leg sweep, and Cynthia's head hit the padding pretty hard.

I looked up at Clint who looked relieved.

"Blaine got her not the other way. She almost did." Clint said. I stood and slid into the ring.

Cynthia got back into the ring and we kept brawling throwing each other into the ring post and using everything until I nailed her with TAN. I pulled Cynthia's pants off. I heard the bell ring.

"Here is your winner and still Divas Champion Scarlett Punk." Justin announced. I got out of the ring after accepting my butterfly. I celebrated with Blaine. I looked at Harper and the two of us had a brief stare down before we nodded at each other. I put my pants on while going up the ramp.

Not an easy task. I started running to Phil's locker room. I took a turn when I heard Josh interviewing him. I appeared in the shot and leaned on him as he finished talking. I was trying not to breathe heavily. I had run the entire way.

"Come on." Phil said. We walked to gorilla and out we went. I took my spot outside of the ring and across from Cynthia.

I watched as they went back and forth. I was nervous as hell. These two knew each other so well. I almost wanted to bang my head on the apron when Punk had the Figure Four on Bryan. The two started slapping each other.

I resisted the urge though and continued watching. I was hoping Punk would win. I sucked in a breath when Bryan locked in the Yes Lock. He was pulling really hard.

"Come on Punk." I called. I heard someone jump the barricade and saw Blaine by my side.

"Come on Daddy!" Blaine called. I watched as Punk forced himself back and put Bryan on his shoulders. The ref counted the pin, but Punk tapped.

I got into the ring with Blaine. We watched the replay and saw that Punk had tapped out a second after the pin fall is counted. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he raised the WWE Championship. Blaine wrapped his arms around Punk's leg.

"You young man need to not jump the barricade." I said as we got out of the ring. I put Blaine back in his seat.

"Sorry Scarlett, he's fast." Clint said.

"I see where he gets that." I said with a smile.

"Hey maybe he'll do both." Clint said.

"Oh that'll be the day." I said as Punk and I walked to the back. We missed the squash match of Ryback. We were back in the locker room when the video package hyping Cena vs. Laurinaitis played.

We watched as Cena had control. Cena even called commentary. Cena was just basically putting on a squash match. Laurinaitis really isn't putting up a lot of fight. Until he starts working over Cena's bad arm. Laurinaitis tried to leave after low blowing Cena. Big Show drags him back.

I watched as Big Show stepped on Laurinaitis' hand, chocked him, and then threw him at Cena. Cena gets Laurinaitis up for the Attitude Adjustment when Big Show dropped Cena with the knockout punch. Laurinaitis covers and wins.

The camera panned the crowd and Blaine's look of disbelief is priceless. We see Big Show helping Laurinaitis to his feet, raise his arm, and walk off. Laurinaitis then limps to the back. Phil had gotten changed during the match. We grabbed our bags and left. We headed toward the arena.

We headed toward Blaine and Clint.

"Come on Blaine we've got to take you home." I said.

"But mommy." Blaine said. Oh I knew where this was going.

"Scarlett how many days has he missed?" Clint asked.

"Two because he got sick." Phil answered.

"Let him stay over for the day. I want to spend some time with him." Clint said. I sighed.

"Blaine be good." I said.

"I'm always good." Blaine said. I gave Blaine a kiss on the forehead. I watched as Clint and Blaine left.

"This is going to end horribly." I said as Phil and I walked to the bus.

"No. It'll end fine." Phil said.

"You don't know the trouble Clint and Blaine can get into." I said. Phil smiled and we continued walking.


	15. You Love Me Right?

**Author's Note: Scarlett is supportive. She doesn't know how much longer she will be. She also has a heart to heart about this April thing. No Michelle's POV cause she's not here. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday May 21st, 2012 Richmond, Virginia (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was dressed in a pair of skin tight dark blue jeans and a Chase Authentics Clint Bowyer Ladies Foil Tee. Nope still nothing. Gr. Maybe June would be more lucky.

I watched as John walked down the ramp. John talked about last night's match and how very angry he was.

"You okay Scarlett?" Phil asked.

"Fine. Just hoping that I don't have to deal with AJ tonight." I said as I tipped my head back. Laurinaitis' music hit and out walked Eve. Eve introduced Laurinaitis. Laurinaitis came out and talked a lot and said the entire roster couldn't touch him or be terminated. He then introduced Big Show as Cena's next opponent at No Way Out.

Big Show walked out and they all started talking. He was talking about how no one shared sympathy from anyone. He now had an iron clad contract. I didn't really care. I mean really. Otunga came out in ring gear. Otunga says he could be Cena. Cena says he is in no mood so Otunga can go back and watch reruns of Law and Order because if he gets in the ring Cena is going to hurt him. Otunga says so be it, and dedicates the match to Laurinaitis.

My blonde hair was straight and I was tired. Blaine had been off the walls the past couple of days. I don't know if it was the AJ thing or something else.

"Phil?" I called because he'd walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah honey?" Phil asked.

"Can we talk about this AJ thing?" I asked. I watched as Cena had the majority of the match. Cena ended up picking up the victory with the STF. Cena continued to hold onto the hold. Hawkins, Reks, Young, and O'Neil rang down and attacked Cena. Sheamus ran out and bowled Laurinaitis over. Sheamus and Cena cleared the ring. Laurinaitis made a Sheamus and Cena against three other people. With Lumberjacks.

"What about AJ?" Phil asked as he walked in.

"You don't really like her do you?" I asked.

"Scarlett, no. Creative is running wild again. You want to know who I love?" Phil asked. I watched as Richardo and Santino had a little thing. Santino did Alberto's entrance. Alberto didn't look happy as he helped Apolinaria out of the car.

"Who do you love?" I asked watching as Alberto had early control.

"She's got white blonde hair, 5'8", blue eyes, she's got a son, and a beautiful Tennessean accent." Phil said. My head jerked back to him.

"Who is this woman?" I asked.

"She's the one I married, she's the one who has an undying love of horses, and she's the one who has done some blockbuster movies along with one direct to DVD movie." Phil answered. I smiled. He was talking about me. I'd had my horses been used in a scene that hadn't made the cut in Thor. The actors were supposed to use horses to go break into the Frost Giant realm. They didn't do that. That other blockbuster was War Horse. A majority of those horses came from the Quad B. The horse they called Joey, had been born before that movie had started, so dad had named him Joey.

That direct to DVD movie was Scorpion King Three.

"You're talking about me right?" I asked.

"I'm not talking about any other Diva in this locker room." Phil answered as he stood and walked over to me. I looked up at him. Until he caught my lips in a kiss. Every thought of this stupid AJ thing fled my mind as he consumed everything I thought about. Just like he always did. He pulled back. I looked up at him. He pulled me up. He sat down and pulled me down onto his lap.

We turned our attention to the match as Jericho slid into the ring and hit a Code Breaker on Randy.

Jericho stood over Orton and called for a mike. Jericho says that he is the best in the world at what he does. He repeats himself. He asks if Randy understands and repeats himself. Randy gets to his feet and walks into a second Code Breaker. Jericho yelled at Randy again and exited the ring. Jericho decided against it and reentered. He lifted Randy to his feet and hit a third Code Breaker. Randy is bleeding from his forehead.

Phoenix slid into the ring then. She looks between Randy and Chris. Phoenix looks bored and then she suddenly dropped Chris with a Viper's Kiss. She picks up Chris's mike. Phoenix had done that Viper's Kiss in a black mini dress. I was impressed with her.

"I've wanted to do that since March. Moving on to something else. I wish Laurinaitis would stop trying to do my job along with Teddy Long's. Since he promised these matches I can't do anything about them. But I will be speaking to the Board about this." Phoenix said as she dropped the mike and started checking on Randy.

We saw Daniel Bryan getting ready to call out Phil.

"Come on." I said as I stood. I shouldered my belt. Phil grabbed his belt.

Daniel was complaining about the match. We walked to gorilla. He was still complaining. Cynthia was nodding her head in agreement.

Punk nodded and his music was hit. We walked out. I stood next to him as he called last night's match the greatest of his career, but he still beat Bryan. Punk then showed footage of attacking Kane, but making it look like Punk had done it from last Friday's Smackdown. Causing Kane to go after Punk. Punk shook his head and says that it was pretty clever. Punk says that it is now his pleasure to introduce Bryan's opponent for tonight. Kane's pyro hits and he walks down to the ring. I walk down with Punk to join in on commentary.

It was different for me to call commentary, but I was having fun. I looked at Punk as we watched the match. I was holding his hand between the two chairs. We watched as Bryan flew outside after Kane with a suicide dive. I looked at Punk when he dropped my hand and grabbed a chair. He tried to hit Kane, but Bryan grabbed the chair. Bryan played into Punk's hands right there. Kane got to his fee and saw Bryan with the chair. Kane grabbed it and began wailing on Bryan with that chair.

Kane rolled Bryan into the ring and followed after. He connected with a chokeslam. Kane nailed him with a second chokeslam.

Punk got into the ring and pretended to check on him before locking on the Anaconda Vice. Bryan started furiously tapping. I slid into the ring and dared Cynthia Bryan to do something. Cynthia wisely stayed out of the ring.

Punk and I left and we headed toward gorilla. We started passing Christian and Blair.

"Hey Blair." I said. She turned toward me.

"What's up?" Blair asked.

"I love your haircut." I answered.

"Thank you. I got tired of being confused with my sister." Blair said.

"No problem." I said. Phil and I walked back to the locker room. We reached the locker room just as Jinder hit a hiptoss and went for a cover. We watched as Christian took solid control until Jinder reversed the Killswitch. Christian dodged a Camel Clutch and hit the Killswitch. Christian headed to the top rope and hit a frog splash. Christian ended up winning. Blair was in the ring and the two celebrate.

We watched as Layla watched from a monitor in the back of Beth and Kelly's match. Beth nailed Kelly in the back of the neck during her cartwheel towards the corner. Beth then nailed Kelly with the Glam Slam for the win.

It was Cena and Sheamus's turn. Sheamus had brought Ashley Connelly with him.

Dolph and Sheamus started things off. We watched as the match went back and forth. Sometimes Cena and Sheamus have control, but other times Dolph, Jack, and Tensai have control. When we went to commercial the later team had control.

The later team still had control after the commercial. We watched as Big Show walked out.

They still had control, but Sheamus began to fight back and Tensai started bleeding from the forehead. Tensai hit a scoop slam and goes for the cover.

Dolph got the tag and they continued beating on Sheamus. Sheamus fought back and got Jack with a rolling senton. Cena ran into the ring at the newly tagged in Dolph. He hits a huge side slam and signals for the 5 Knuckle Shuffle. Cena abandons the move as he notices the Lumberjacks have pulled Sheamus off the apron. The fight spills into the ring.

I stood with Punk as we went out to the ring. I stayed up on the top of the entrance ramp. Cena passed me. I watched as the fighting continues. I crane my head up and watched as Cena walked into a Knock Out Punch.


	16. Keep Your Anger Close

**Author's Note: Scarlett gets a push in the wrong direction. Maybe it wasn't the wisest idea anyone has ever had. No Michelle's POV cause she's not here. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday May 28****th****, 2012 New Orleans, LA (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I'd curled my hair. I was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt. We sat the Memorial Day video. Blaine had spent the weekend with Clint. We also got a recap of Over the Limit and what happened last week.

Big Show came out. He was talking about his decision and why he'd made it. He seemed very angry because no one in the back showed any sympathy. It wasn't our fault that Clay followed him up dancing. He was also unhappy that Cena had made fun of Laurinaitis instead of starting a mutiny to rehire him. He continued to complain. He left and Lawler and Cole hyped Punk and Daniel tonight. We saw Santino warming up backstage because he has a match with Alberto.

We watched the rewind from Smackdown when Ricardo faced Santino.

Ricardo announced Alberto and Apolinaria. Apolinaria looked good. She was six months pregnant with twin girls. Del Rio ended up picking up the victory with the Cross Armbreaker which was really unsurprising.

Ricardo announced Alberto as the winner multiple times in Santino's face.

"Well that ends up the usual way." I said. We saw Eve with Alex and Alexsandra. Alex complimented Eve, but then the Big Show walked up and Eve said Show got to pick his opponent tonight. Alex starts quickly backtracking saying it was wrong what happened to him. Show says he's not going to pick Alex, but he has a message to the locker room. Show sends Alex face first into the wall and walks away.

Alex is in pain and Alexsandra is checking on him. We get a shot of Bourbon Street. We then have a triple threat for the tag titles. New Demolition vs. Kofi and R-Truth vs. Ziggler and Swagger. New Demolition had their three valets now and Ziggler and Swagger had Vickie.

We watched as they all went back and forth for the belt. No one was pulling any punches even though they'd done this all at Over the Limit. R-Truth ended up hitting Swagger with Little Jimmy. R-Truth turned around and walked into Demolition Decapitation. New Demolition retained. Domenique, Rocky, and Stella get into the ring. Ziggler and Swagger argue before he walks away.

Rocky has a mike in her hands. Rocky's red hair is the mess of curls pulled into a ponytail. She's in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white off the shoulder top.

"You all know me as Rocky one of the New Demolition valets. I haven't been entirely honest with all of you. I have a serious love for this company. This company is my legacy. Now I know what everyone in the back is thinking. What is she talking about? It's her legacy? It's because I'm a McMahon. My father is Shane. I'm sick and tired of Laurinaitis trying to be in control. I know I'm young, but Phoenix can you speak with the Board?" Rocky asked.

"What do you need from the Board hun?" Phoenix asked.

"Junior Vice President of Talent Relations please?" Rocky asked.

"I'm sure the Board will take it into consideration Rocky." Phoenix said. Rocky smiled before Stella took the mike from Rocky.

"Since Rocky's coming clean, I think it's time I do too." Stella said.

"You've all been realizing the little things I do. The birds and the Stunners and I'm amazed if you guys haven't figured it out yet. My name is Stella Austin. Stone Cold is my father." Stella said.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked.

"Because you're good at that intuition stuff." Phil said.

We see Santino being helped by a trainer when Big Show walked in. Big Show grabbed Santino by the throat and started bullying him. Clay walked in and challenges him. Show says there will be no more dancing because tonight, you will no longer be walking. Clay fired that Show would be crying in the ring again.

Cole and Lawler hyped up the Punk-Bryan match again.

We see a Be a Star Initiative video.

Justin introduced Laurinaitis, who came out with Otung and Eve. Laurinaitis is on a power scooter. He said Clay and Show was happening tonight. Cena and Big Show's match at No Way Out was a cage match. He then calls himself the most popular wrestler in the WWE. He goes on to reveal the cover for the WWE '13 videogame with him on the cover.

"Uh you're on the cover." I said as we stood.

"I know. I have a plan my dear." Phil said as we walked out and headed to gorilla. We walked out and Punk put his gum on Laurinaitis' chair. We got into the ring and Punk start insulting Laurinaitis. He then revealed the cover and I was impressed with the giant Punk cover. Punk said he never got to say this to Laurinaitis, but called his a lot bigger than yours. I had a feeling I turned really red. I did glare at Eve when he mentioned Eve was looking at it. Punk even had a backup plan by saying that Laurinaitis could put him in a wacky match because the Board was watching and you don't want to give them any more ammo.

Laurinaitis says good luck, before he leave. Otunga dusts the gum off. I watched as Punk took off the fake cover and started breaking it apart as Laurinaitis left.

I stood in the ring until Daniel and Cynthia came down the ramp. I left the ring and stood across from Cynthia. We watched as Punk and Bryan started doing another of those reversal hell of a good match. I watched as Punk did a springboard turnaround crossbody on Bryan. I saw Cynthia turn her head to the ramp.

I followed her gaze. Coming down the ramp was AJ in a CM Punk shirt. I knew the look I was sending her. I was pissed.

Punk sent Bryan back into the ring.

I continued watching the match. AJ's mere presence out here was pissing me off. He was mine. I had the last name. He was mine. I watched as they continued to fight. Sometimes Punk had control and other Bryan had control. I watched as Bryan started removing the turnbuckle pad and AJ was on the apron distracting the ref.

"Get the hell down!" I yelled. Bryan turned into a big roundhouse kick for a near fall. Punk has words with AJ, charged, and Bryan sends him face first into the exposed turnbuckle for the victory.

"Damn it." I whispered as I slid into the ring. I started checking on Punk. I glared at AJ. Kane came in and nailed Bryan twice in the ribs with a steel chair. I shrank back into the corner with the exposed turnbuckle. Kane chokeslams Bryan on the steel chair. AJ tossed Punk a chair and Punk unloads on Kane with numerous chair shots that send Kane to the outside. AJ was smiling on the outside as Punk stood tall. I moved back up to Punk. I had no issues literally wrapping myself around him. Punk and AJ shared a look while Cole hyped Big Show-Brodus Clay.

We walked to the back and we once again passed Blair and Christian.

"Scarlett." Blair said. I turned toward her.

"Keep your anger close doll. I don't think April is done by a mile." Blair said.

"I will thanks for the heads up." I said as we walked to the locker room. Phil went to go get changed as I watched the match.

I hadn't put my hands on April, but I would if she continued. I'm not normally a jealous person, but I would be. Phil came back just as Christian nailed the Miz with a missile dropkick for a near fall. Christian ended up picking up the victory following the top rope frog splash.

Cody and Christian have a stare down. Laurinaitis is with Eve and Otunga and talking about how disappointed he is with the two of them. Otunga says he wants a match with Sheamus tonight and Laurinaitis grants it.

We see the Miz is still in the ring. He starts complaining that he's gotten nothing and he's not leaving the ring. Randy walks out and drills him with an RKO. Orton poses for the crowd as Dolph and Vickie are talking. Dolph says he wants to be out of a tag team and Vickie says she'll see what she can do as Randy continues to pose.

Lawler hypes the Brodus-Big Show match. We see Sheamus and Ashley walking backstage as Sheamus will face Otunga next. Cole and Lawler bring up Memorial Day and then Cena talks about what it means to him.

I put my head in my hands when we hear that Phil will be defending his belt against Kane on Friday.

"Another thing I don't want to do." I muttered. We watched Otunga come out followed by Sheamus and Ashley. Otunga tried if that counts. Sheamus ended up winning with the Brogue Kick. It was really unsurprising.

Ashley got in the ring with him before the two left. I caught the placement of his hand. I said nothing as Clay and the Funkadacyls made their way to the ring.

Look we got to see the same video again from earlier tonight.

Brodus and his girls come out. Show comes out with a mike and starts attacking everything Clay is. Brodus has gotten out of the ring and Show charges at him and drills him with a spear. From there it really was just a massacre. Kofi and R-Truth came out, but that didn't stop Show. He just beat the crap out of everyone probably injuring the three men.

Big Show walked up the ramp. Laurinaitis came out and raised Show's hand.

"Well I suppose we'll make a trip to Smackdown this week." I said.

"Yes. You should try to keep your cool." Phil said.

"I always keep my cool." I said. I took my bag as we walked out.

"Hey Phil?" I asked.

"Yeah Scarlett?" Phil asked.

"I know I did this last week, but you don't like April do you?" I asked.

"No Scarlett." Phil said. I nodded my head and looked down at my phone when it buzzed. I'd gotten a text.

"You're never going to believe who just texted me." I said.

"Who?" Phil asked.

"Tom Hiddleston." I answered.


	17. Bad Timing by the Other Wife

**Author's Note: Scarlett retaliates. She also thinks it isn't the wisest thing she's ever done. Scarlett also you know gets to be Scarlett. No Michelle's POV cause she's not here. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday June 4****th****, 2012 Greensville, SC (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sighed. I was in a Fishnet Sleeve Dress in black by bebe. I was also in a pair of Tina Faux Leather Metallic Woven Sandal. They had six inch thin heels, but this is what I'd grabbed for the day. I had curled my blonde hair. We saw the recap of all the destruction Big Show had been on. It was still difficult to watch.

Cole was in the ring and brought out John Cena. He then interviewed him. It was just a verbal slug fest. It was how it normally worked. It was June. I wasn't ready to panic yet. Maybe toward the end of June. Laurinaitis came out. He still wasn't the GM, but there he is again making calls. He said Cena got to choose his opponent tonight. Cena chose Michael Cole. I smiled. Cole freaked out and Laurinaitis left him.

We see the little next match aka there must be a winner Punk vs. Kane. I'm not looking forward to that one.

Phoenix was in the ring.

"So I met with the Board last week. We talked about why we continue to let Laurinaitis make these decisions even though Teddy Long and I are GMs. Now we also talked about what was proposed by Ms. McMahon. The Board was on board with it. Ladies and Gentlemen introducing your new Junior Vice President of Talent Relations Rocky McMahon." Phoenix said. "Everything I Wanna Do" by Nickelback played.

Rocky walked out and stood at the top of the ramp. Rocky had pulled her red hair into a ponytail and it was a mass of curls. Rocky was also in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white off the shoulder top. She walks down the ramp and gets into the ring. She has a mike in her hands.

"Thank you Phoenix." Rocky said.

"Anything for someone who actually has an interest in the company." Phoenix said. Rocky smiled and gave Phoenix a hug before the two left the ring.

"This will be interesting." I said. Phil nodded his head. We saw Sheamus walking backstage. Ashley was walking next to him. Cole tried to talk to Laurinaitis about getting out of the match, but Laurinaitis didn't let him.

Vickie introduces Dolph as Michael storms to his announce table. Sheamus and Ashley walked out. We watched as Ziggler took control, but Sheamus had control until Vickie started arguing with Sheamus. Ashley was there. Ashley nailed Vickie with the Carrick Kick. Ashley resumed valeting as Ziggler kept pounding on Sheamus. Ziggler went for the sleeper, but Sheamus reversed to the White Noise. Sheamus set up for the Brouge Kick for the victory. Ashley is right there celebrating with him. Ashley and Sheamus were celebrating up the ramp when Alberto attacked Sheamus from behind. Sheamus looked like he was going to get the advantage when Richardo held Sheamus down. Ashley started attacking Richardo while Alberto had Sheamus in the Cross Arm Breaker on the stage only Sheamus was dangling off the stage.

Alberto released and turned to Apolinaria. Alberto gave her a quick kiss and the two are talking in Spanish as they walk to the back. Ashley is kneeling next to Sheamus. The way she was checking on him had me thinking.

"Phil do you think there is more to that?" I asked.

"Maybe." Phil said.

"So you want to hear how my lunch went with Tom?" I asked.

"Yeah." Phil said. Phil hadn't gone with me, but Blaine had begged too. I'd met Tom for lunch on Sunday.

I looked at the TV as Sin Cara's music hit. Sin Cara walked out with Apolinaria. Of course they were siblings.

"It went good. Blaine kept asking questions. You know how he gets when he meets people he likes." I said. Blaine had a respectful air about him. He asked questions, but only at the most appropriate times.

"Why haven't I seen pictures yet?" Phil asked.

"Because you haven't asked yet." I answered with a smile as I tossed him my phone. Phil went through my pictures of lunch. Blaine had a busy week ahead. Clint was taking him to go see the new Madagascar on Friday in Long Pond, Pennsylvania. I watched at how ginger Sin Cara was being in the ring, but he still managed to win.

"Have I told you lately our son is adorable?" Phil asked.

"Why do you say that?" I asked. I saw the Ryback handicap match which ended with Ryback winning.

"Because he's got a picture not of your face with Tom, but of your chests." Phil said. I looked at him and saw that the picture was indeed of our chests. I sighed.

"There is a good one of our faces right?" I asked.

"Yeah Blaine got it." Phil said. I sighed as we stood. We walked out of the locker room. Punk handed me my phone. We walked out as Cole made a phone call. I stood in the ring as Daniel and Cynthia Bryan walked down the ramp and to the announce table.

Daniel stood on the table and said they needed a question and answer time. He asked if AJ had gone crazy answered by a yes, will Kane destroy Punk tonight he answered that with a yes, he then asked if he would be the new champion after the triple threat at No Way Out and there were many yeses after that. Luckily the pyro hit.

I gave Punk another a kiss before I got out of the ring. I looked at my phone in my hand. I hadn't told Punk yet that Tom wanted a dinner with just me and Phil. I'd tell him after this match.

I watched as Kane and Punk went back and forth. I watched as they went back and forth. I was afraid half of the time because of what Kane could do. I knew Punk would pick up a victory. He always did.

I watched as they kept going. I was nervous that Daniel was behind me. I was afraid he'd do something shady. Maybe I needed to adjust my priorities. I sucked in a breath when Kane drilled Punk into the barricade. Daniel blindsided Punk. I glared at him, but I watched as Kane had control of Punk again. AJ ran down and yelled at the ref. Punk got out and floored Daniel like I wanted to and he got back into the ring. Kane nailed Punk with a chokeslam and won.

I hit the apron as I slid into the ring. Kane looks at AJ. Daniel attacked Kane from behind, but Kane clobbered Daniel. Cynthia slid into the ring, and checked on him. AJ looked at Kane and started to smile. Kane left. AJ started checking on Punk. I picked AJ up. I put her on my shoulders and dropped her with a TAN. Probably not my wisest idea because I was in a dress, but I didn't care. I asked Justin for a mike. Justin handed me a mike.

"Hey AJ stop trying to do my job. Last I checked I'm married to Punk. It's my job to check on him. So the next time you touch him I'll do worse than a TAN." I said before I dropped my mike and checked on Punk.

We got to the back. He was doing better.

"Would now be a bad time to tell you Tom wants to take us to dinner?" I asked. Phil looked at me.

"Scarlett Ana." Phil said.

"Bad time." I said.

We walked into the locker room as Josh was interviewing AJ. AJ was being really weird to Josh. I didn't like that. Kamille obviously didn't either. I saw the blonde coming ten feet away. Kamille slammed AJ into the wall and smoothed out her The Game Kasey Kahne Ladies Vintage T-shirt. Kamille looked at AJ before she gave Josh a kiss.

"Gr she's messing with the NASCAR women." I said.

"Speaking of NASCAR women is there something you're not telling me?" Phil asked.

"What?" I asked as I turned in my chair to look at him. He was behind me getting changed.

"We haven't had to buy you feminine products in a while." Phil said.

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"I don't know. I need you to tell me." Phil said. I shrugged.

"I don't know either." I said as we heard the tag match start.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked as he sat down. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm still figuring it out myself." I said. Kofi and R-Truth ended up picking up the victory following the Trouble in Paradise. We saw John walking backstage. We get another video hyping our thousandth episode.

Cena comes out and so does Laurinaitis. Laurinaitis says that it will be no disqualification match if Cena can defeat Tensai. Cole is celebrating over there.

"So what should I tell Tom?" I asked.

"I'll let you know after I think about it." Phil answered.

"Okay." I said as we watched Cena and Tensai wrestle. Tensai had control, but Cena fought back. Sakamoto got involved which drove me crazy.

Tensai took control again. Michael Cole slapped Cena across the face. That was probably the biggest mistake of his life. Cena ended up winning with the Attitude Adjustment.

"Holy mother! Tensai just lost." I said. I looked down at my phone when it beeped. It was a text from Rob's phone saying the same thing.

"Blaine saw." I said as I showed him the phone.

"Nice." Phil said.

Cole tries to backtrack, but it doesn't work. Cole tried to leave, but Cena caught him and gave him a noogie. Cole continued trying to flee, but Cena caught him again. Cole gets a mike and says he doesn't want to do this and that they go way back and he supported Cena. Cole wanted to shake hands like friends do. Cena then proceeded to kick Cole's ass. He even stripped Cole to his boxer briefs. Cena gets Cole to apologize to Lawler for last year's Wrestlemania, and to JR. Cena mentions that JR's BBQ sauce is good.

Lawler said he had some bottle of the sauce. Cena hit Cole with a mike and poured some BBQ sauce on Cole. Cena then grabs a fire extinguisher and uses it on Cole. Cena sets up for the finish, but Tensai hit the Tensai Bomb on Cena. Cole tried to cover Cena, but Cena kicked out.

Cole screams look at me. Cole has the fire extinguisher, but Cena counters with the Attitude Adjustment for the win. Lawler thanks Cena and mentions us that Laurinaitis will have a job evaluation next week. We watch a replay. We also get to see Cena extinguish Cole one more time.

I smiled as we got our stuff and left. I'd have to figure out what was going on before next week.

"Scarlett tell Tom we'll see him on Wednesday for lunch." Phil said.

"Kay. I'll Tom know and get all of the stuff all sorted." I said. Stuff sorted was to make sure Tom remembered that we were a vegan family. He'd accepted that when I'd talked to him earlier about lunch. It would just be a subtle reminder. He's got a lot on his plate. I know I did.

"Did I tell you Blaine wants to see the Avengers again?" I asked.

"Again?" Phil asked.

"That's what he said." I said.

"That would make like four times." Phil said. I nodded my headed as we walked into the bus.

"So are we going to?" I asked.

"Maybe." Phil answered. I smiled as I walked to the bed room and tossed my bag into the closet. I then changed into something more comfortable. I changed into a pair of boy shorts and one of Phil's shirts. I walked back out and Kofi had joined us.

"Evening." I said.

"Evening Scarlett." Kofi said. I stretched out in Phil's spot. Phil would kick me out later.

"Well what is going on in your world?" Kofi asked.

"I've got to set up a dinner with Tom Hiddelston and I've got to decide if I'm going to Long Pond or not." I answered.

"You're having dinner with another man?" Kofi asked.

"With Phil. Seesh." I answered.

"Can you slow down maybe?" Kofi asked.

"I don't think so." I replied.

"Hey Scarlett catch." Kofi said suddenly as he tossed something at me. I caught it and glared at him.

"Really?" I asked as I held the box. He'd gone and gotten me a pregnancy test.

"You need it." Kofi said.

"No I don't." I muttered.

"Yes you do." Kofi said. I could argue with him for a while longer, but I'd still lose. We looked up at Phil when he walked out.

"Hey you're in my spot." Phil said.

"I know." I said.

"Out." Phil said.

"I beat you don't treat your other wife that way." I said with a smile as I stood and allowed Phil to take his spot.

"Hey don't bring me into this." Kofi said. I smiled as I walked back toward the bathroom. Figured if Kofi had shelled out the money I could at least do this.

I walked out and picked up my phone and started texting Tom. I heard the timer ding. I walked back into the bathroom and picked up that little stick. My heart stopped.

I walked back out to the living room.

"Phil!" I yelled.

"What?" Phil asked as he turned on the couch. I held that offending stick in my hand.

"I think I need time off." I replied.

"You're kidding." Phil said. I shook my head.

"Wrestlemania night?" Phil asked.

"Probably." I answered.

"Told you the stick was necessary." Kofi said. I resisted the urge to shoot him a look.


	18. Never Thought I Was That Person

**Author's Note: Scarlett is afraid. She's afraid everyone has lost their minds. She's also worried about if the AJ threat is real or not anymore. No Michelle's POV cause she's working on the lawsuit the WWE has going. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday June 11****th****, 2012 Hartford, Connecticut (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was in a pair of light blue jeans and a Chase Authentics Clint Bowyer Womens Fabricator T-Shirt. I'd curled my blonde hair for the day.

"You wearing a Punk shirt on Sunday?" Phil asked.

"Well it is Father's Day." I answered.

"So who is coming to No Way Out?" Phil asked.

"Clint and Blaine. Dad's in town on business. Lord knows what business he has in East Rutherford, I have no idea." I replied. Phil nodded his head as Laurinaitis came out. He starts to share his name when No Chance in Hell plays through the arena. Vince struts down with Rocky right next to him.

Rocky is in a pair of dark blue jeans and her New Demolition shirt. The shirt is black with New Demolition on the front. On the back she has McMahon. Vince and Rocky get into the ring. Vince starts talking and Johnny has a few licks every now and again. Vince has some pretty high spots which has Rocky nodding her head in agreement.

Sheamus's music hits. He walks down to the ring with Ashley next to him. Sheamus starts talking about how great a friend Johnny is. With lots of sarcasm. Vince points out that hashtagFireJohnny is the number one tend on Twitter worldwide. Sheamus eventually tells Vince to fire Johnny. Johnny says that Sheamus doesn't represent the locker room. He says he's going to go back and find an opponent that will make Sheamus sorry for the things that he said. Vince said it better be good and impressive match, for all of the matches because if he isn't impressed Johnny will be fired. Johnny leaves. Vince heads up the ramp and ends up throwing Johnny's scooter over the edge of the stage.

Sheamus ends up with a match against Tensai. Ashley looks worried. We watched as Tensai had control going into the commercial. Tensai has it even after we come back. Sheamus gets control after a cover that he kicked out of. Sheamus got a cover on Tensai, but he kicked out. Sheamus gets kicked hard in the chest, but gets the Brogue Kick out of nowhere for the victory.

"That is the second time in two weeks. It is not looking bright for him." I said. We watch as Ashley gets in the ring. She raises his arm. She hugs him. She went to give him a kiss on the cheek, but Sheamus moved to say something and they end up kissing. They both freeze.

"Well." I said. They exit the ring. Their body language says how awkward they feel right now. We see Vince and Rocky with Johnny and Teddy Long. Vince says Tensai losing is the first strike now how is going to replace Del Rio to face Sheamus for the title on Sunday. Vickie Guerrero enters and offers Ziggler and Swagger for a triple threat match for the belt. Vince says that isn't a bad idea, unless Johnny has a better idea. Johnny asks Teddy, the actual GM, what he thinks. Teddy suggests putting Christian, Khali, Ziggler, and Swagger in a Fatal Four Way tonight with the winner facing Sheamus. Vince likes it. Johnny tried to take credit by fist bumping Vince, Vince retorts that he has small hands. Rocky sniggers.

We see Tensai attaking Sakamoto. We see a RAW 1,000 moment of Seth Green hosting RAW. R-Truth is then in the back with Matt Striker. R-Truth says that on Sunday Big Show will lose to John Cena. R-Truth gets a WMD for his troubles.

"Well I'm glad I'm not mouthing off about that match." I said.

"You are carrying too precious of cargo to mouth off about anything." Phil said. Figures he'd go that way. Phil and I had gone to dinner on Wednesday with Tom and on Thursday we'd hit up an OBGYN to figure out if I'm actually pregnant. Obviously I was. Which meant I'm going to end up losing my belt. Hopefully I can lose it to Nadya.

Santino and Layla come down. Beth Phoenix and Richard Rodriquez come down. Beth is dragging Richardo. Apolinaria Del Rio is walking behind them. The Divas are basically the match. Richardo gets scared of the Cobra and runs into the ring post. Beth ends up picking up the victory with the Glamslam. Apolinaria gets into the ring with Richardo. Richardo is celebrating when Santino rips off his shirt. To reveal a skin tight Justin Bieber Shirt. Richardo runs up the ramp in probable humiliation. Apolinaria is standing in the ring in shock. She's speaking in rapid Spanish rolling off her tongue before you hear a phone ring. She answers it.

"That's probably Alberto." I said.

"Probably." Phil said.

Vince and Rocky are with Otunga. He tries to make himself a replacement, but Vince won't have it. Kofi runs in and says he wants to fight Big Show tonight. Laurinaitis follows and agrees to a match in a steel cage.

"Uh I don't think our Road Wife is going to be in good shape tonight." I said.

"Thanks for pointing that out." Phil said. I said nothing instead we saw Daniel and Cynthia in the ring. He says that Kane and Punk have a weakness. A ninety-five pound distraction named AJ. Daniels says that Punk is trying to get with his ex-girlfriend to make him jealous. Bryan says that Kane think it is getting to second base when a girl looks him in the face and doesn't vomit. He goes on to say they are both enamored with a girl who is still in love with Daniel Bryan.

"You better not be." I said.

"Nope. Completely enamored with you." Phil said. I smiled as we stood and left. I knew he was going to interrupt. It's what he did best. We reached gorilla just as he was launching into his yeses.

They hit Punk's music and we walked out. I was right behind him.

Punk says that for someone who claims not to be interested in AJ, he sure talks about her a lot. He says that AJ is actually a cool girl, and they both have something in common Bryan. Punk says that AJ is a bit crazy, but everyone knows that he digs crazy chicks. I glared at him then. Really? You want to go there with me at this point? Punk quickly recovered by saying he digs his title and his wife even more. Nice save there captain. He says on Sunday it is a Triple Threat match, but Punk vows to walk out as champion. I'd do anything to make sure he stayed champion.

Bryan starts talk again. Punk fires back. He actually called Bryan an insecure goat faced moron. I had to make sure Blaine didn't repeat that at school. Oh wait he was out for the year. It's why he was hanging out at Clint's for the summer.

Kane's pyro erupts and he comes down. He says he's here to remind us of who he is. He tells us he's set fire to JR, electrocuted Shane McMahon's testicles, and tombstoned a priest. Pleasant. He says his pipebombs are actual pipebomb. That's why on Sunday he will leave No Way Out with the championship.

AJ walks down to the ring and tells them all to stop. AJ says that regardless of what Kane says, she looked into his eyes last week and saw that deep down in his tortured soul he actually has a heart. Punk says you have to love crazy chicks. I level a glare at both of them. Punk casually puts his hand in mine. He squeezes my hand. She then addresses Bryan saying that you never truly get over your first love, and she hasn't. Cynthia glares at her. AJ turns her attention to Punk and says that he is pretty much the coolest person she has ever met in her life. Bryan asks what the point is. She says that this Sunday she knows that the best man will win.

I heard Laurinaitis' voice and looked at the Titantron he announced that Daniel and Kane will be facing CM Punk and AJ. Oh son of a bitch. This was going to go great.

Punk and I left the ring. I wasn't enthused for this match, but I'm sure it will end up like all of Johnny's other great ideas. It would end horribly. We walked into the locker room and the first thing I heard was "Wake Up" by Story of the Year played. I answered my phone.

"Hey Uncle Clint." I said.

"When am I ever enthused that AJ is in the same zone as Phil?" I asked as I sat down. I chuckled.

"Yeah well tell Blaine he's not allowed to say those kind of words to other people." I said. I smiled.

"Yeah I'll see you on Sunday. Glad you have Blaine for the day." I said. Clint had Blaine all day come Michigan. It meant that I had time with Phil to play the Father's Day card up as much as I could.

"Blaine has that shirt right?" I asked. Blaine had gotten me to make him a custom shirt. It really wasn't that hard for Blaine to get what he wanted from me.

"Yes well he has to wear it come No Way Out. He can wear whatever else he wants for the race." I said.

"Love you too Uncle Clint." I said.

"I will." I said as Clint disconnected. I stood and walked over to Phil. I gave him a kiss.

"From Blaine." I said as I sat down. At the point I looked at the TV Khali was eliminated and so was Swagger. Christian was favoring his ankle though.

So Ziggler ends up winning. Sheamus shows up at the top of the ramp and has a stare down with Dolph. We then have Natalya talking with Vince. Vince leaves and is approached by Clay's dancers and asks him if he'll remove the ban of the Funkasaurus from RAW. Vince declines and then they have a dance party. After we see Zack walk in and bewilderment and Vince then says Woo Woo Woo You Know It.

"At least he's having fun." I said.

There are two jobbers in the ring. That must mean Ryback. Ryback came out and won. Shocking wasn't it?

Hornswoggle and Vince have a moment. Cena walks into the office and says that they both know that Laurinaitis is awful. Vince points out that Cena lost to the Rock at Wrestlemania. Cena fires back by pointing out Vince's losses. Vince tells him not to interfere in the Kofi/Big Show match tonight. Cena says that he will take care of his business on Sunday. Otunga walks into the office and says that he is only a lawyer when needed. Vince says no one likes someone who puckers up and kisses another man's behind. Vince says no offense to Regal sitting on a couch.

We watch the Kofi Big Show match. I knew where this was going. Big Show threw Kofi around and ended up winning by walking out the cage.

"Oh man. I'm really glad I'm not him." I said.

We watched as Sin Cara walk out with Apolinaria. I noticed Sin Cara was still being ginger with his knee. Sin Cara still ended up winning.

Daniel and Vince had moment. We were then treated to Heath Slater losing to Vader. Surprising the people that come out of the wood work.

Punk and I left the locker room. We met up with AJ. AJ says that she is worried. Punk says that it is a glorified handicap match. Punk says to listen to what he says and stay on the apron and not do anything crazy. She gives him a peck on the cheek and says okay. I glare holes through her as she walks away.

Punk gave me a light kiss.

"Come on." He said. I nodded my head and away we went. We walked out and I stayed on the ground. I know my place. I watch as Punk did great. Until he's thrown in the corner. It makes AJ accidently tagged into the match. I checked on Punk. I take the off chance to look up and I'm sure I'm disgusted. AJ and Kane are making out in the center of the ring. Punk got back up on the apron. Kane tagged out to Bryan and AJ tagged out to Punk. Kane left. Bryan gets caught with a kick and Punk nails him with his elbow drop from the top rope. He gets the cover. I get into the ring. AJ is sitting in the ring like Punk always does. Daniel and Cynthia are on the outside in front of the announce table, Punk and I are inside, and Kane is on the ramp. AJ looks at all of the men. I basically mold myself to Punk. This is what happens when I get territorial.

We all leave and walk into the locker room. I take a seat while Phil goes to get changed. I watched Vince's music hit. He walks down with Rocky and security behind him. He starts talking about why he loves Hartford. He calls out Laurinaitis. Laurinaitis starts talking. Vince laughs and is about to fire him when Big Show's music hits.

Big Show talks and says that even if Vince fired him he'd end up being paid millions of dollars a year for a number of years. He then says he's going to beat Cena at No Way Out. Cena came out then.

Cena starts verbally attacking Big Show for everything he's done. He called him a sellout. Vince goes on to say that he will be ringside for the match on Sunday right next to Laurinaitis. If Big Show loses then Vince will fire Laurinaitis. Cena and Big Show have a fight. Show tries to punch Cena, but ends up knocking out Vince. Everyone stands there in shock. Laurinaitis and Show leave. Cena and Rocky are checking on Vince. Rocky is visibly upset.

I shake my head as I stand up. Phil has come back and we grabbed our stuff and headed out of here. I was going to need a nap. We had to work Smackdown. I sighed as we walked to the bus. Kofi would show up when he could. I walked to where our room was. I put my bag on the floor and sat on the bed. I had yet to tell Phoenix that I was going to need to lose my belt and need time off until December.

I rubbed my face. I stood and took a spot by laying next to where Phil was stretched out. He'd hold me. I'd also probably fall asleep. He was the only way I could sleep. I never thought I would be the kind of person that had a hard time sleeping without my husband. I had my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head. I smiled and absently heard Kofi walk in. He and Phil exchanged a greeting. I waved, but I was too tired to voice anything else.

It was going to be a long time until December.


	19. Invasion?

**Author's Note: Scarlett gets to be part of a master plan. Does she like where it's going no. Will she do it? Yes cause she can't say no. No Michelle's POV cause she's working on the lawsuit the WWE has going. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday June 17****th****, 2012 East Rutherford, New Jersey (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was ringside. I was chatting with Clint and Blaine. Clint had come home with a seventh place finish at Michigan. And last I'd heard Junior had won. Junior Nation was going to go nuts with it. I was in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, four inch heels, and a CM Punk In Punk We Trust Women's t-shirt. My blonde hair was curled.

Blaine was in a pair of blue jeans, a CM Punk In Punk We Trust baseball cap, and his shirt. It was just a simple white t-shirt with black lettering on the front. Also had the logo from the front of the In Punk We Trust shirt. Blaine had added "because My Daddy is the Best In the World" on the front and the back of the shirt on his shoulder blades he had B. Punk.

"Mommy?" Blaine asked.

"What?" I asked. I leaned against the barricade when Blaine stood in his chair. Blaine whispered in my ear.

"I can do that. Let me give Grandpa a call and I'll make arrangements." I said. I fished my phone out of my pocket and called my dad.

"Hey Dad you want to come to No Way Out?" I asked as I walked toward Phoenix. Phoenix was on the radio to the security guys.

"I'll Phoenix to let you in without a ticket cause we already used Blaine's." I said. Phoenix looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Kay Daddy. I got to go talk to the boss." I said. I smiled and hung up. Phoenix looked at me.

"Blaine wants to do something. So you can have a full seat in the front row you mind letting my Dad through?" I asked. Phoenix smiled.

"Course." Phoenix said.

"Hey I need my Head of Security." Phoenix said over the radio.

"Yes Mrs. Orton." Came back.

"I need you to tell your security guys that-" Phoenix cut off abruptly. I realized I hadn't given her my father's name.

"Zachariah Braddock." I said.

"That Zachariah Braddock is allowed through. He's here on official Father's Day business boys." Phoenix said.

"Yes Mrs. Orton." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Any time. Go speak with Roberts." Phoenix said. I went over to Justin.

"Hey you know Phil's entrance?" I asked.

"Yeah like the back of my hand." Justin answered. I whispered in his ear. Justin nodded his head.

"Thank you." I said. I went back to Blaine.

"So Dad is coming so if you want to send him a text where to go please Uncle Clint." I said. Clint nodded his head.

"Clay is on the preshow you sure you want to do this?" I asked. I hadn't heard Phoenix approach.

"I'll watch him in a chair next to mine. Go talk to George and say he needs to pull Blaine up for his dance thing. Blaine can then go back to your locker room." Phoenix said.

"Hey boss I've got to talk to you about something." I said.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't want to say it with the crowd filing in." I answered.

"Catch me after the pay-per-view then." Phoenix said. I nodded my head and left the ringside area. It didn't take me long to find George's locker room after that. I knocked before I walked in.

"Little Scarlett Brooks what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Blaine is going to be sitting by Phoenix and if you could bring him in for a dance party?" I asked.

"Of course. Where is he going then?" George asked.

"To Phil and my locker room." I answered.

"I'll walk him back then." George said.

"Thank you. Now I don't have to worry about him getting lost." I said.

"No problem. You go tell him that." George said. I nodded my head before I left. I headed back down to ringside.

"Okay Blaine you've got that dance party. He's also going to walk you back to our locker room okay?" I asked.

"Okay Mommy." Blaine said. I smiled and picked him up from his seat. Blaine gave me a hug. He then went over to go sit by Phoenix.

I gave Clint a kiss on the cheek.

"You did a kick ass job today." I said.

"Thanks honey. You coming to Sonoma?" Clint asked. I shook my head.

"We've got a thing. I wish I could get out of, but its autographs." I answered.

"I get the little one?" Clint asked.

"You've had him since he got off." I answered. Clint nodded his head. I realized that I should probably get going and get to the locker room. I slid into the locker room. Phil raised an eyebrow at my lateness, but he didn't comment. We watched the pre-show. Unsurprisingly Clay ended up winning after a hard fought match. He had his dance party and Blaine was front and center. I saw my dad slip into his seat just as Clay walked to the back with his dancers and Blaine.

It was time to get this pay-per-view started. We saw a video package focusing on Cena vs. Big Show tonight. We had a graphic opening and a huge display of pyro. Dolph came out with Vickie. Sheamus and Ashley came out next. Ashley and Sheamus looked like they patched up their relationship. Vickie even gave Dolph a good luck kiss.

Dolph had just nailed Ziggler with a DDT when George walked in with Blaine.

"Thanks." I said as Blaine came over and sat on my lap.

"Any time. He's got a passion for this already." George said as he left. He had a passion from this and NASCAR. I was afraid what he'd get into. I was surprised when the crowd was behind Dolph. That doesn't happen often. If at all. Sheamus ended up winning with the Brogue Kick. They'd put on a hell of a match though.

We see a series of highlights to the finish. We see Sheamus holding his belt live. Ashley still looks hesitant standing next to him. Dolph is obviously frustrated.

We see Vince and Rocky walking down the hall. Laurinaitis walks up. Laurinaitis says he knows Mr. McMahon has a concussion and wants to make sure everything is okay. Vince puts his hand up and walks into a room. Rocky sticks her tongue out at him before she follows after her grandfather. Josh interviews Laurinaitis who tells him to go away.

We saw the tuxedo match. Ricardo came out with Apolinaria. Santino was out. We watched as the two had a match. In the end Santino ended up winning. I actually covered Blaine's eyes because Richardo's underwear has Alberto's face on it. Apolinaria looks horrified. As the two walk up the ramp she isn't paying attention to him.

"Mommy." Blaine whined. I removed my hands.

"Sorry reflex." I said.

"Stay in the locker room." Phil said as he stood. I took Blaine off my lap and followed after him. We settled by Striker. I leaned on Punk's shoulder as Punk talked. Striker asked what was going on with AJ. Punk says AJ is crazy and while he digs crazy chicks, this match isn't about her. He said it is about his WWE Championship and he is focused tonight. AJ walked up and gave Punk a kiss on the cheek. She wishes him luck and he says luck is for losers. I glare at her, but I don't make a move to hit her.

I think I showed great restraint. The camera left. Matt looked at us.

"Nice restraint Scarlett." He said.

"I'm good at it." I said.

"That's not the only thing she's good at." Phil said with a smile before he kissed me. I shook my head.

"We've got to get back. We left him in the locker room all alone." I said. Phil nodded his head. We walked back to the locker room.

We walked in and Blaine was standing.

"You love mommy right?" Blaine asked. This was something he could handle. Phil picked Blaine up.

"With everything I am. I love you just as much." Phil said.

"Okay." Blaine said. I smiled and sat down. Phil sat Blaine down. Blaine came over to me and sat in my lap. We hadn't told Blaine yet. I looked at Phil. He nodded his head.

"Blaine?" I asked.

"Yes mommy?" Blaine asked. I put one of Blaine's hands on my stomach.

"In December you're going to be a big brother." I replied. Blaine looked from me to Phil.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded my head. Blaine hugged me. I held him. Well he wasn't upset. So I think he was okay with it. I looked at the screen. Cody had just gotten a close pinfall countering a sunset flip. In the end Christian ended up winning.

We then see a shot of the Metlife Stadium, the home for Wrestlemania 29.

We have a four way tag team match for the number one contendership for the WWE Tag Team Championships. Blaine had turned back around so he could watch. He didn't want to miss a minute of anything. In the end Titus and Darren picked up the victory with Abraham Washington changing sides. Primo, Epico, and Rosa are arguing with him. Titus and Darren attack Primo and Epico.

We was a promo for Money in the Bank. That would be on July 15th. It was pushing it. It was when I was leaving though. Hopefully. I still had to talk to Phoenix about it. We get a video package about Brock's return and his attack on Triple H.

Triple H's music hits and he comes out. Rocky was right beside him. He talks and ends up saying he wants to fight Brock at Summerslam. He had guts. I also had found memories of Summerslam. I'd debuted then. Triple H dropped the mike and left.

AJ approached Daniel and Cynthia Bryan. AJ was talking to Daniel. She says that after everything they've been through, there is a part of her that hasn't gotten over him. She doesn't expect him to do anything with that and wants to wish him good luck. AJ kisses Daniel on the cheek before she leaves. Cynthia looks unhappy about that.

Layla and Beth start their match. They went back and forth. Layla wasn't putting up with anything Beth was doing. I had a feeling Layla would be a serious threat to the belt. Layla ends up picking up the victory.

AJ goes up to Kane. She wishes him good luck and kisses him on the cheek. Kane grabs her by the arm and they start to make out.

"Oh dear heaven." I whispered.

Hunico came out. Sin Cara came out with Apolinaria next to him. Sin Cara was still being careful with his moves. In the end Sin Cara ended up picking up the victory. Apolinaria didn't look horrified at this one. It could be because it was her brother. I set Blaine down. I stood. Cole puts over the attendance at the pay-per-view. I see the video package and we're out of the locker room. We reach gorilla and I give Phil a brief kiss.

"Here we go." I whispered. I took Blaine's hand in mine. Phil had finally figured out why he was in the locker room with us. We walked out. Blaine didn't falter. He actually soaked up the fans as we walked down the ramp.

I had a feeling this was going to be his career. This and maybe driving a NASCAR. We got into the ring and Justin started the introductions. He did Kane, then Daniel, and finally it was Punk's turn.

"And from Chicago, Illinois being accompanied by Scarlett and Blaine Punk he is the WWE Champion CM Punk." Justin said. I gave Punk one more kiss before I got out of the ring with Blaine. I put Blaine on the bottom step of the steel steps.

"If you see them coming for you, you run off that step and to the other side of the ring in front of grandpa and Uncle Clint. Am I understood?" I asked.

"Yes Mamma." Blaine said. I turned my attention to the match then. I'd had to dance away from them, but I was used to it. I watched as they went back and forth. I was terrified. I saw AJ come out. She stood by me. I shied away. I watched as Punk kicked out of a chokeslam. I sucked in a breath when he avoided the Tombstone. AJ got up on the apron. I watched as Kane knocked her off. Punk got Kane with the GTS and the pinfall. Blaine is the first one in the ring because he was on the steps. I get into the ring. Kane carries AJ away and smiled at him. I glare at her. I give Punk a hug while Blaine hugs him around the knees. Punk picks Blaine up and puts him on his shoulders. Punk hands Blaine the belt.

I saw Leo. Leo took a picture. Punk takes Blaine off his shoulder and we leave.

We walk to the locker room. Blaine still has the championship on his shoulder. He was cute. Blaine sat down in a steel chair as Punk went to get changed.

Ryback came out and destroyed two local guys. He wanted more. We see a promo for Summerslam which was on August 19th.

We see a video package of Cena vs. Big Show. Big Show came out. Then Cena. Laurinaitis came out and then Vince and Rocky came out.

We watched as they went back and forth. There were times when we were afraid Show would win. Other times when we felt that Cena would win. Cena goes toward the door, but Laurinaitis closes it. Vince pushes him away and opens it. Laurinaitis slams the door in Cena's face using Vince's head. Rocky grabbed Laurianits then. Rocky dropped him with a DDT. Show knocked the referee out instead of Cena. Cena ended up getting the knockout punch. Show walked toward the door until Clay appeared with a steel chair in hand. Clay opens the door and invites Big Show to walk out. Show teases a cage wall climb, but Clay moves. Show goes for the door, but Clay runs back in front of it. Clay calls for more help. Santino and Alex Riley come out. He knocks the two off the cage wall. Zack Ryder came out and jumps on the cage and Show catches him with a knockout punch. Kingston jumps up. Show grabs him. Kofi kicks him away and Show falls to the mat. Cena is using the ropes to pull himself toward the cage door.

Show pulls him back. Cena with an AA on Show. Cena went for a cover, but the ref is still out. Show tries to go through the door. Cena goes for the top of the cage. Laurinaitis, conscious again, is swinging his crutch at Cena. Clay grabs Laurinaitis and holds him back. Cena drops to the floor.

"YES!" I yell. Laurinaitis is screaming no.

"Daniel Bryan invaded." Phil said with a smile. He'd come back a while ago changed. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Clay was holding Laurinaitis back by his arms. Cena tells him to release him. Cena puts Laurinaitis on his shoulders. Vince grabs a mike and fires him. Cena gives Laurinaitis an AA over the Spanish announce table. Cena is in the ring celebrating inside the cage. Cole asks what will happen with Laurinaitis gone.

"Phoenix and Teddy rule?" I asked.

"Well that is the general idea." Phil answered. I smiled as we got our stuff. I also called Clint.

"Hey you want me to meet you at your car with Blaine?" I asked.

"Can do. I've got to see Phoenix before we can." I said.

"See you in a few. Love you too." I said as I hung up.

"You talking to Phoenix about you're graceful exit?" Phil asked.

"Yup." I said. We walked out of the locker room and Phoenix was just coming up from the ramp when we walked past gorilla.

"What do you need earlier Scarlett?" Phoenix asked.

"July I need to either lose my belt or surrender it." I answered.

"So you'll be back in December?" Phoenix asked.

"Sounds right." I answered.

"I suggest Money in the Bank and Nadya. She's you're number one contender." Phoenix said.

"Okay." I said.

"Keep an eye on each other. Things are going to get rough." Phoenix said. I nodded my head and we left. I'd take Blaine to Clint's car. Clint ushered Blaine in. I gave Clint a hug.

"You know the address if Blaine needs more clothes." I said.

"Course I do. You take care of yourself, Phil, and the baby." Clint said.

"It's what I do best." I said. I waved and then headed back to the bus. I felt like it was time to relax. Another pay-per-view down and another successful title defense. Now we had RAW ahead of us.


	20. Cheating

**Author's Note: Sometimes you instigate something and others you just wonder why you're family with who you're family with. No Michelle's POV cause she's working on the lawsuit the WWE has going. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday June 18****th****, 2012 Long Island, New York (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I yawned as I adjusted my hair. We'd had an unexpected visitor this morning. Dale Earnhardt Junior had come and found me. He'd just simple asked me to wear a shirt. I felt almost like I was cheating on my Uncle, but Clint had sent him. It was a Dale Earnhardt, Jr. Quicken Loans 400 "Dale Jr. Takes Michigan- The Dark Knight Rises" Women's Winner T-shirt.

"Is it weird I feel like I'm cheating?" I asked as I looked at Phil. He shook his head. I was in a pair of dark blue jeans as well. Mick comes out and announces that the Board is reaching out to past GMs for consideration to run both RAW and Smackdown. This week was Mick's shot. He then introduced Laurinaitis. There was some talking and Laurinaitis said it would be Cena vs. Big Show, Otunga, and Laurinaitis as a main event. Laurinaitis told Mick to have a nice day.

Sheamus' music hit and he made his way down the ring past him. Phil and I left the locker room. We walked out. I smiled as Punk goaded Laurinaitis as we walked past. We joined Sheamus and Ashley in the ring. We exit the ring after Bryan and Kane came out.

I don't look at Ashley. I'm getting into that zone where I focus. I look at Cynthia Bryan standing across from me.

Sheamus and Punk have control early. Kane and Bryan have some of it. I watched as Punk did a suicide dive to Bryan. He tried to springboard back in, but he got punched in the face. I put my head on the apron.

I pulled my head back up. With just cause because they got control again. I looked out of the corner of my eye at Ashley. She still looked uncomfortable. She needed to find her control again. She needed to find that spot that makes her a valet.

I watched as they went back and forth. Until Bryan got a huge superplex on Punk. AJ's music hit and she came skipping down the ring. I did a quick double take. She wasn't in her Punk gear. No she was in gear that looked like something Kane wears. Kane watched and followed her up the ramp. I look at Ashley who looks at me. We shake our heads. I look back up to see Punk nail Bryan with a GTS and Sheamus follow with a Brogue Kick. The victory was ensured after that.

Ashley and I got into the ring. I hugged Punk and gave him a kiss. I raised his arm. I watched as Ashley hesitantly raised Sheamus' arm. Punk put his arm over my shoulders.

"Honey just kiss him already! You and I both know you want to." I said. I smiled when Ashley blushed bright pink. Sheamus suddenly kisses her. I smile. Punk turns my face to his. He gives me another kiss before we all leave.

"See that wasn't so bad." I said with a smile as we walked up the ramp.

"Be good Scarlett." Punk said. I smiled as we walked past gorilla.

"I'm always good." I said. I waved to Stephen and Ashley as they went their way and Phil and I went ours. We were in the safety of our locker room when I did what I'd been dying to do since he told me to be a good girl. Phil was walking toward the bathroom to change when I smacked him on the butt. He shot me a look and I shrugged as I sat down.

I watched as Laurinaitis and Otunga made fun of Foley. Mick shows up and Laurinaitis fires that Show is going to knock out Cena tonight and we'll never forget his name. He also says we don't deserve him. Show says he doesn't find anything funny.

I watched as Ziggler and Swagger came out. I realized that they're going to fight each other. Vickie is ringside to watch. Swagger had some good shots. I was thinking he might win because whatever Dolph did he had an answer. Until Ziggler hit the Zig Zag. Vickie got into the ring and hugged him. They kissed.

"Gag alert." I said. I smiled a little when "For Your Entertainment" played. It played for a while until Adam Lambert sang that "once I'm in I own your heart". Lee walked out then. He'd forgotten a shirt, but he was wearing jeans luckily.

He had a mike in his hands.

"The real winner of this match is Jack Swagger. I mean have you seen Vickie? Sometimes I sit in the back and wonder why you prefer her company to your lovely wife. Swagger I applaud you because you can go back to your wife. Adrianna even eight months pregnant is a looker. There are many lookers back in that locker room. See you brag on Download that you sleep with hot women. Well you do it with Lovella next to you, but she knows better. Yet you continue to like Vickie's company. I don't think she's hot or anything. Dolph I worry about you. Maybe I'll start walking with Lovella." Lee said before he left.

We saw a limo arrive.

Phil came back.

"Hi baby." I said.

"What I miss?" He asked.

"Nick gets to walk with Vickie solely. They also made out. Gavin read him the riot act." I answered. Phil nodded his head. Brock's music hit and Heyman walked out.

He starts talking about how Brock won't fight Triple H. Heyman goes to leave, but Triple H's music hits. He makes his way down to the ring with Rocky next to him. Triple H and Heyman go back and forth. Heyman makes the mistake to bring Stephanie into the conversation. Triple H grabs him by the throat. Rocky is right there.

"Let him go. Ignore what he says. He couldn't touch Aunt Stephanie if he wanted too. You need to release him because it isn't worth it." Rocky said. Triple H releases him. Heyman said he knew Triple H wouldn't hit him, because he can see everything that he is going to do from a mile away. Triple H punches him in the face and down he goes. Triple H leans down and asks if he saw that coming. He tells Heyman to tell Lesnar that he will see him at Summerslam. Rocky shrugs as she leaves with Triple H.

Santino comes out. Ricardo introduces Alberto and Apolinaria. Apolinaria was doing this well considering she was due in August. I watched as Del Rio did great, and then Santino ended up with control. Until he reaches for the Cobra. Del Rio kicks him square in the head and locks on the arm bar. Alberto wins. Ricardo attacked Santino with a drop arm bar.

Layla is in the ring to introduce Wendi Richter and Cyndi Lauper. They start talking. Heath comes out with Carrie behind him. Heath tries to sing, but Roddy comes down. He's got a gold record. The three in the ring have some back and forth until the record gets smashed over Heath's head.

"Well that was productive." I said.

"Yup." Phil said.

Darren and Titus come out. Primo and Epico come out. They have a match. Epico and Primo were actually beating them. AW backs his team away and results in Epico and Primo winning via count out.

Laurinaitis is in the ring and laments the actions of Vince McMahon. He says the real losers are the audience. He introduces Otunga and Big Show. Big Show has a mike and says he won't be in this match. He then walks out. I chuckle quietly.

Cena comes out. Cena and Otunga start. If you could call it that. Cena and Otunga were beating each other up. Cena had put Otunga through the ringer, but Otunga had put Cena through the ringer. Laurinaitis decided to tag in and drops an elbow before going for the cover. Cena kicks out.

Otunga leaves Laurinaitis all alone. I'm laughing as Cena gets Laurinaitis with a 5 Knuckle Shuffle and goes for the AA. Cena gets back to his feet and decided that he wants for another. He goes for another AA. So Laurinaitis gets three AAs and gets locked in the STF. Laurinaitis taps. Cena wins.

"Ah the beauty of taping." I said.

"Come on Scarlett. I think you've got to back up your actions." Phil said.

"I think that might be exciting." I said with a smile as I grabbed my bag and we left. This was going to be exciting.


	21. Not a Hoodlum

**Author's Note: Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire…or decent timing. You're going to do anything. Especially if anything involves your husband. No Michelle's POV cause she's working on the lawsuit the WWE has going and she really didn't want to be there tonight. Thanks to DXRough for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday June 25****th****, 2012 Fort Wayne, Indiana (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I smiled to myself as I put the finishing touches on my makeup. I was just putting on my lipstick. It was Viva Glam Nicki from MAC. I fluffed my hair. On my head sat a Chase Authentics Clint Bowyer Element Hat.

"You sure I shouldn't put it to one side?" I asked. It was sitting straight on my head.

"You're not a hoodlum dear." Phil said. I smiled. My blonde hair was gathered and pulled through the hole in the back of my cap. I'd also curled it. I walked out.

"How do I look? Too much Bowyer?" I asked.

"Never enough Bowyer in this family." Phil answered. I smiled. I've got dark blue jeans on and a Chase Authentics Clint Bowyer Aarons/University of Alaama 2011 BCS Champions Womens T-shirt. I'd also gotten wrist tape around my wrists.

I sat down and watched as AJ acted as if she was talking to Bryan, Kane, and Punk. She even called herself soul mates with Punk.

"Oh over my freaking dead body." I muttered. It's showed that she's talking to a mirror. I shook my head and I stood again. Phil grabbed my hand.

We saw Vickie announced that she was the GM for RAW and Smackdown. She announced a three way elimination involving Bryan, Kane, and Punk. I sighed. We walked out. I smiled again. I remembered watching the race. Those last few laps especially after the caution had my heart in my chest.

Clint had won. I'd seen Blaine jumping from his seat at the top of the pit box. Blaine had gotten down and gone across pit road with the crew. One of Clint's crew held Blaine up on that wall as they stood there and celebrated with him. Blaine had then darted back across and walked with Brian Pattie to Victory Lane. From there Blaine had a small interview when he'd attacked Clint with hugs.

I was proud of my son. Right now it was time to focus. Focus on Punk. We walked out. I looked at Kane. Daniel was out with Cynthia. I'd just realized that Cynthia was what six months pregnant.

"Punk." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I shouldn't have fought Cynthia back at Over the Limit." I answered.

"How did we miss that?" Punk asked. I shrugged as I gave him a kiss. I stayed on the ground watched as they started.

I nervously adjusted my hat. I had a match tonight. I would announce my final match. I wouldn't say it was my final match, but it would become clear. Luckily I'd talked with all of the girls involved save AJ that if you go after me you should avoid my stomach.

Kane and Punk double teamed Kane until he was out of the ring. Then Bryan and Punk went back and forth. Kane got back in and started cleaning house again.

I leaned on the apron as I watched the match. Usually I'd be more help, but I couldn't be help when I started worrying about everything else. AJ didn't help much. I cringed when Kane kicked Punk in the jaw. Punk also got hit with a sidewalk slam.

My head snapped to the entrance ramp when AJ's music hit. She came and skipped around the ring. Punk took advantage of Kane's distraction and hit him with the GTS and eliminated Kane. I glared at her. Cynthia takes a shot at AJ and almost dropped her. AJ just skipped by too fast.

Bryan kicked Punk in the head and picked up the pinfall. I put my head down on the apron. Well mostly. My hat was in the way. I stood and went to go get Punk. From there we went to the locker room.

I had to get changed. Gr. I'd let Punk get changed first. I settled back to watch the Big Show vs. Brodus Clay. This was going to be interesting. Just when it looked like Clay could win his knee gave out and Big Show won by falling on him.

"Oh that was pretty." I whispered.

"Sarcasm unnecessary." Phil said as he walked out. He'd put on a pair of light blue jeans and a purple zip up hoodie. We then see a clip of Show delivering a Knockout Punch to Clay as he was helped to the back.

We learn Brock will answer Triple H next week. We see AJ talking with Kane. Kane ends up calling AJ too unstable and says they should stay away from each other. AJ then does this weird I can't tell if she's crying or laughing thing and then we figure out she's laughing manically. We see Santino come out. I was surprised when Jack walked out with Adrianna.

"About time." I muttered. I took my hat off my head. I watched as Swagger was doing well and then Santino hit the Cobra and won.

"Oh that isn't decent." I said.

"Don't think Vickie would have been more help." Phil said.

We watched as John came out. John said he was going to make a historic announcement. He draws a comparison between the WWE and Star Wars. He calls Laurinaitis the Emporer, Big Show as Show Vader, Cena as Cenawalker, the cage was the death star, Vince was Yoda McMahon, Rocky as Padmé McMahon, Clay as the Jabba the Funkasaurus, Kofi as Han SolBro, Ryder as Brobacca the Woo Woo Wookie, Alex as R2-A-Ry, and Santino as Santi-3PO.

"The geeks are enjoying this too much." I said with a smile. He then brought in the "I am your father" quote. He then did a pretty good Yoda impression. He then broke down laughing. I was trying not to laugh. Chris's music hit and he walked out. Michelle was next to him.

The two go back and forth about Money in the Bank. They both declare they want to be in the match. Vickie comes out and says you can't do that. Jericho asks what she's going to do about that, suspend him. She says she spoke with the Board and said that only former WWE champions can be in the match. So the competitors are Kane, Big Show, Jericho, and Cena. Cena says she is good when she takes orders from the Board. She scoffs and announces that the main event is Cena vs. Jericho.

Lilian was in the ring to announce the next legend. Heath's music hits and he walks down with Carrie. I stand then. Figured now would be a good time to go get changed. I grabbed my bag as I walked into the bathroom.

"Slater's going to get killed by Sycho Sid." Phil called.

"Super." I said as I took my heels off. I wiggled out of my jeans and t-shirt. I exchanged both my bra and panties for a Very Sexy Strappy String bottoms in black from Victoria's Secret and a black Bombshell adds two cups push-up halter top. I lowered my head and looked at my stomach. You couldn't tell yet. Luckily. I grabbed my heels and walked back out. My clothes were in my bag. I'd stolen one of Phil's shirts to go over my bikini. It was still roomy enough that my belt fit under the shirt. I put on the heels as I sat down.

Heath lost..shocking.

I watched as Alberto came out with Apolinaria. He helped her out of the car like he always did now. Dolph came out next. I watched as they brawled for that contract. It was really weird. Dolph got the contract down, but he dropped it. So they brawled over the contract. Richardo grabbed it and Dolph kicked him upside the head. The contract went sailing out of the ring so it was in front of the announce table.

The two brawled out the other side of the ring. Sheamus came out with Ashley and said that on Friday there will be a triple threat for the belt. I stood and fastened my belt around my waist. I pulled the Chase Authentics Clint Bowyer Draft T-shirt over my head. Phil left and I heard him call Blaine by the sounds of it. I followed and stayed out of the way as he sat on some crates to talk. I watched as AJ approached. Punk put the phone down.

AJ said she's dedicating her match to him tonight. Punk says they have to sit down and have a serious discussion. AJ shrugs it off and says she's ready to take their relationship to the next level before leaving. I walk over and stop in front of him. I adjust my blonde hair a little.

"She just say what I think she said?" I asked as if I hadn't heard her right.

"Yeah." Punk said. I shook my head lightly. Punk cleared his throat. I looked over at him. He leaned down and kissed me. I smiled as I pulled back.

"My match is for you. They always are." I said.

"You're still on the phone." I called as I walked away. I would come out after all the Divas were out.

"Hit Shake Senora." I said as I walked out.

"And their opponent from Nashville, Tennessee she is the current Divas Champion Scarlett Punk." Lilian announced. I got into the ring and stood in the center. Layla let me through luckily. I inclined my head to her.

I picked the bottom of my shirt up and pulled it up slowly revealing the bottoms and my belt. I finished and tossed it over by the announce table. I did a turn so they could see the full effect. I was handing my belt out when Vickie came out.

Vickie shoved me a little. Natalya made sure I didn't fall face first. I nodded my head at her. I watched as Vickie revealed her one piece. I handed my belt out. I heard the bell ring. Natalya casually tossed me into the corner. Pinup Strong had actually save my scrawny little butt today. That is where I stayed picking my spot.

I watched as AJ eliminated Vickie. While AJ still had her back turned I went toward her. I grabbed her and tossed her out. I smiled as I accepted my belt and a mike.

"At Money In the Bank I will defend my title against a good friend of mine. Harper Ragan as much as I love you I want you to bring you're A game. I want to see you bring everything to face me. It's your shot at the brass ring now." I said as I got out in front of the announce table. I grabbed my shirt. I paused as I straightened.

"Oh and I've had questions backstage all day. All the Clint Bowyer gear is because my Uncle Clint won the Toyota/Save Mart 350 at Sonoma, CA yesterday and I'm damn proud of him." I said before I put the mike on the announce table and left.

I walked past the curtain and nodded to Cena as I walked toward the locker room. I walked into see Nadya was sitting in my usual chair with Phil in his.

"Why at Money in the Bank?" Nadya asked.

"Because you're my out." I said.

"What?" Nadya asked.

"Naddie I'm pregnant. You're my final match." I answered.

"Congrats you two." Nadya said.

"So do me a favor Naddie and avoid attacking her stomach. End it with the Harp Attack if you have to." Phil said. I rolled my eyes as I went to go put on regular clothes again.

"So you wearing winners gear on Monday?" Nadya asked.

"Not really. I mean Junior approached me last week and Clint is a given because he's my uncle." I answered.

"You should." Nadya said. I shook my head as I walked out changed. I walked out as Cena nailed Jericho with a side slam. Show's music hit and he came down slowly. Jericho took advantage and locked in the Walls of Jericho. Show gets into the ring and hits a leg drop on Cena.

Jericho looked like he was going to cry until he exited the ring. Show applied a camel clutch on Cena. I shook my head as I stood.

"Time to go home." I said.

"Yes. Time to go home and actually sleep with David next to me. I left last night to come here. It's lonely without him." Nadya said.

"Which is why I'm not coming of the road after Money in the Bank. I'm still traveling with him." I said.

"Smart woman." Nadya said.

"Hey Naddie?" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't lose the belt until I come back." I said.

"Will do." Nadya said as she left. I left with Phil.

"We're pushing it." He said.

"I know." I whispered. He had no idea how much I knew we were pushing it. Days of form fitting shirts were about to be behind me.


	22. I Dig Crazy Chicks

**Author's Note: Scarlett is fed up. She's done with a little brat trying to play with what is hers. She teams up with Cynthia Bryan for one thing and one thing only. Come Money in the Bank they're on opposite sides. No Michelle's POV cause she's working on the lawsuit the WWE has going. Thanks to coolchic79260** **for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday July 2****nd****, 2012 Laredo, Texas (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sighed. I was going to kill my Uncle Clint. For some reason he's convinced the other NASCAR drivers that if they win I'll wear their gear on the next RAW I'm on. Since Brad won Kentucky I'm wearing Brad Keselowski stuff. I'm in a pair of dark blue jeans, a Chase Authentics NASCAR Unites An American Salute Brad Keselowski Program T-shirt and a Chase Autentics Brad Keselowski Element Hat. My blonde hair was straight to make this hat work.

"This is strange and completely crazy." I said.

"You know what I say baby." Phil said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I dig crazy chicks." Phil said.

"Ha ha." I muttered as I sat on his lap. We watched Cena come out. Cena was talking about Money in the Bank. Cena was claiming he'd get the briefcase.

Daniel came out. Cynthia was right beside him. Daniel didn't have any music though. Cena jokes about the chant by making it sound like Daniel agrees with him. Bryan says he didn't even know Cena was out there, but he's fired up because he's going to become the new WWE Champion, and if Cena gets his hand on the briefcase he'll become the first person to cash it in and lose.

Punk and I left and headed toward gorilla. We walked out without music. I still felt like I was a glaring contradiction in this stuff. Punk lead the crowd, Cena, and Lawler in chanting Yes, because they disagree with what Daniel Bryan said. Bryan isn't happy with everyone stealing his like and not having an original thought, but Punk cuts him off saying that Bryan's ex-girlfriend AJ will be the referee of their title match, and will count Bryan's shoulders down to the mat. How's that for an original thought? I sigh as I lean against the ropes. Jericho's music hits and he walks out.

Jericho talks and I was tempted to take a nap until Kane's pyro hits. Kane gets into Jericho's face and says otherwise. Strange. Big Show comes out. I have a split second to get out of the ring before everyone starts fighting. Big Show wins the impromptu game of King of the Hill. I take Punk and leave.

"Well that was exciting." I say. Phil didn't comment as we got to the locker room. I sat down and watched as the eight man tag match was going. In the end the face team one. The all take shots on Otunga after the match. They then dance.

Long is dancing in his office when Alberto Del Rio comes in. Alberto is complaining, and Teddy tells him that the Board of Directors has made him the number one contender and he'll face Sheamus at Money in the Bank. Teddy said he'll have a match against an opponent that he called Teddy's Surprise.

We see Stephanie leading us through a montage of Shane training Vince for a match with Stone Cold in 1999. Ricardo announces Alberto Del Rio. Alberto helps Apolinaria out of the car and they get into the ring. Sin Cara's music hits and Apolinaria is helped out of the ring by Richardo.

"When is she due again?" Phil asked.

"August." I answered.

"Is it August yet?" Phil asked.

"It's hardly July." I replied.

Del Rio blindsided Sin Cara as he entered the ring and just beat the crud out of him. He even put the Cross Ambreaker on Sin Cara on the floor. Apolinaria looked torn. Her brother is on the floor and her husband just beat him up.

We see AJ in the hall. She's wearing Punk style straight edge wrist bands. Daniel approaches and gives her a rose. AJ sort of lays in to him and ends up biting the head off the rose. She also says she's going to win her match and run into the arms of the man that the WWE Universe sees as her soul mate.

"I hope she isn't talking about you." I said.

We see Heyman getting ready to talk to us via satellite.

Heyman talks for a while. Saying Brock will beat him and it will be a mercy killing. Phil stands and leaves the locker room. I follow after him. We find a spot by a bunch of boxes. I'd brought my phone so when it rang I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked. I hadn't recognized the number. I noticed Phil was on the phone too.

"Oh hey Brad." I said.

"If you'd watched RAW you'd see that I am indeed wearing your stuff." I said.

"Yeah I suppose if you tell the rest of the drivers if they win I'll wear their stuff too. I've got to support a business that has my family in it." I said. I smiled.

"I feel a little weird wearing another driver's stuff, but if it helps I'll do anything." I said.

"Within reason. I'm married and have kids Brad." I said.

"Thanks Brad." I said.

"Bye." I said as I hung up. I was listening to Phil on the phone when AJ pranced over. I was watching when I got another call. This one from Blaine. I pulled my hat off my head and answered. I was talking to Blaine while AJ bugged Punk until he had to hang up. When Punk said he hadn't seen her match she looked pissed before she walked off. I smiled and looked at Punk and leaned on him. I ended up ending the call. I grabbed my hat and just set it on my head.

"I think that one went nicely." I said.

"Sh." Phil said. I shot him a look. Phil and I hadn't told anyone save Nadya and Phoenix that I was pregnant. So I had to keep his hand away from my stomach.

We walked into our locker room and I started putting my hat back to rights. We saw the tail end of Heath vs. Doink the Clown. Heath actually won. Only for DDP to come out. DDP shakes Heath's hand and turns it into a Diamond Cutter. Unsurprising. We see Kane and Big Show walking the hallways in the back.

We watched Kane and Big Show go at it. In the end Big Show won following a chokeslam on the chair.

Long comes across Eve. Eve is exciting to see him, but he's not. He puts a giant name tag on her, and walks away laughing. Eve rips it up and throws it away. She sees AJ and goes to antagonize her. AJ gets scary and says that AJ will show Eve and all of us how to get attention. AJ grins and leaves. I didn't like that one bit.

We see Alberto Del Rio's most memorable RAW moment back when DX drove a tank to a WCW show.

Tyson Kidd vs. Tensai. I expected Tensai to win, but Tyson won. My jaw dropped. Tyson got out of dodge very fast. Tensai attacks Sakimoto.

I saw Jericho and Bryan go back and forth about stupid jackets. They then have a Yes and Ever Again chants going. My head hurt.

I stood and leaned against Punk as he and John talked about their match. Punk told Cena to follow his lead out there, and Cena hesitated a little before agreeing. I sighed as I rubbed my forehead. I was tired. I didn't want AJ to come out, but I knew she would.

Punk and I walked out. I took his hand in mine as we walked.

Jericho and Daniel went out with Cynthia. Cena went out. Punk and I went out. I leaned against the apron as Punk and Daniel started off. Bryan did his yes thing and the crowd responded with Si, Si, Si. I yawned as I watched the match. Cena and Jericho ended up tagged in.

I watched as everyone went back and forth. Jericho and Cena ran to the back. I watched as Punk and Bryan started fighting. They both kept fighting even when AJ's music hit and she skipped around the ring. She gets up on the apron, but they still don't pay attention to her. AJ starts looking under the ring. She's gets too close to me for my liking. She's over in front of the announce table when she finds a table. AJ sets it up and positions it by the steel steps. She climbs up on the turnbuckle. I move toward the other side. Cynthia goes to stand by the announce table. Daniel and CM Punk both plead with her. Daniel on the ground and Punk on the apron. I wasn't happy when AJ kissed Punk before pushing him off and sending both Punk and Bryan crashing through the table. AJ starts chanting Yes until Cynthia pops up on the apron and shoves her off. I caught her on my shoulders. I flipped AJ until she was in position for the TAN and nailed her with it. I look at Cynthia and she looks at me.

I duck down and lock in the Pentagram Choke. I see Cynthia by me. I release. Cynthia locks in the Yes Lock. I go and get a mike. Cynthia releases.

"Oh you sad little girl. You touch my husband again and what just happened will be the tip of the iceberg. I heard Cynthia isn't afraid to push you down a flight of stairs like her brother Wade did to Randy. From there I'll kick your scrawny butt with a chair." I said as I dropped the mike on AJ before I went over to Punk. Cynthia was checking on Bryan. I looked at Cynthia. We nodded our heads at each other. Justin handed me Punk's belt. I managed to get the two of us to the back.

I got Punk into the locker room.

"Since when do you get possessive?" He asked as he started to get changed.

"Since I married you and I'm sick of her. She keeps playing with something that is mine. You're mine and I'm tired of it. She's been playing with Cynthia's husband too. Cynthia has that British mean streak in her. She's Stu's freaking sister. She's got everything Stu is. I may not have family that's pushed somebody down the stairs, but I have something I want in this room." I said. Punk was changing so he didn't see me looking down at my wedding ring.

"And that is?" Phil asked.

"You and only you. I've put up a fight for everything else in my life. I will do one here." I replied. Phil walked out.

"Well let's go. We've got to go to Smackdown." Phil said.

"Yeah not the most exciting prospect." I said. Phil walked over to me. He put his hand on my stomach.

"You still haven't answered." I said as I put my hand on his.

"You find out with Blaine?" Phil asked.

"Yeah. Adam really wanted to know." I answered. The little flutter of movement brought a smile to Phil's face. I smiled and knew this was going to be a long time. I was five months yesterday. We were pushing this to the very brink that way Nadya could take that belt from me.

"Let's do it." Phil said.

"Okay. We can at the next appointment." I said. We grabbed our stuff and left.


	23. It Means Something

**Author's Note: Scarlett doesn't speak, she might kill someone…or shove them down some stairs. Scarlett also comforts a friend in need. No Michelle's POV cause she's working on the lawsuit the WWE has going. Thanks to coolchic79260** **for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday July 7****th****, 2012 Denver, Colorado (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I stood in front of the mirror standing in the usual since my Uncle had told all the drivers I would wear their stuff. I'm pretty sure every PR rep had my number so they could get my shirt size and other stuff. I sighed as I put the hat on my head. My hair was curly. The Game Tony Stewart 2011 Champion Loud and Proud Sponsor Hat was settled nicely on my head. I was also in a Tony Stewart Coke Zero 400 Powered by Coca-Cola at Daytona Winner T-shirt.

Phil wasn't in the locker room. I looked up when the door opened. Brea walked in.

"Hey baby how do you feel?" I asked.

"Like shit." Brea answered as she sat down. I sighed.

"You know A.J. better than the rest of us. You know he wouldn't do drugs." I said.

"I know. You know the only good thing about this?" Brea asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Drew is really good with Ryder and Jewel." Brea replied. I smiled. I pushed my hat back a little so I could give Brea a kiss on the forehead.

"I think that means something. Phil was awesome with Blaine too." I said.

"You serious?" Brea asked.

"As that yellow twenty-two car." I replied. Brea smiled. Brea put my hat back down on my head right.

"Whoa two hot women are in my locker room." Phil said as he walked in.

"I was just leaving. I needed a shoulder to talk about my brother's suspension." Brea said as she stood.

"From what Scarlett's said A.J. isn't the person to do drugs. Something happened there. Not drugs." Phil said.

"I know. Lynne just sort of made sure Jewel and Ryder aren't staying with them. So the kids and I've been staying with Drew." Brea said.

"I can imagine the nights already when Ryder and Jewel are asleep." Phil said with a smirk.

"Can we not talk about my friends like that?" I asked.

"Well he's not far off." Brea answered.

"Hey Br? Remember when we said we'd always be open with each other? We didn't mean like that." I said. Brea smiled as she headed toward the door.

"I've got to get to Drew's locker room. He's got Jewel and Ryder." Brea said as she left. I shook my head as I heard AJ introduce CM Punk.

I stuck my tongue out as we walked out of the locker room. We then headed toward gorilla. We walked out. Punk helped me into the ring. I stood next to him as he talked to AJ. I raised an eyebrow when AJ said he fills her up with passion, desire, and turned her on. I was bristling at that. I was the only one allowed to say that. I could feel the unhappiness on my face when she asked him to marry her. I looked at him trying to get him to realize that he can't let it happen. He put a hand comfortingly on my lower back.

I was surprised when Daniel Bryan ran down the ramp screaming no. I watched as he said that Punk didn't care about her just himself. He proposes. Well that won't make Cynthia very happy.

Punk interrupts and says this is spur of the moment decision and not something Bryan planned. He asked Bryan to produce the ring. He can't and they begin to argue. I tried not to get in the middle of it. I had much bigger things to be worried about. The Anonymous GM chimed in.

He said he was running RAW tonight. He says he's enjoyed the love triangle and he thinks Punk and AJ make a great couple.

"Gag me with a spoon." I muttered. So they will be in a mixed tag match against Eve and Daniel Bryan.

Bryan freaks out. The GM talks some more and I sighed. AJ says she's going to go to the back and think. She says she believes everything happens for a reason. She has a feeling that she is going to walk out of this arena with her future husband.

"It won't be mine." I muttered. Punk shot me a look as we got out of the ring. We passed Sheamus and Ashley.

"Hey Ash?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She asked her steps faltering a little.

"Have fun out there. Take life by the horns and don't let it stop you." I said with a smile. Ashley had a blush heat her cheeks before she left.

I followed Phil back to his locker room. We walked in and I stopped. Sitting in a couple of chairs was Ryder and Jewel Allmendinger.

"Uh hi." I said.

"Mommy sent us here while Drew got ready." Jewel said. Phil didn't say anything. We sat down and watched as Sheamus won the match.

We saw Alberto on the screen taunting Sheamus…it ended with Swagger on the floor again. Productive day.

We see Santino with Zack. Santino said he'd find the Anonymous GM tonight. The tag match comes on. Vickie isn't in Dolph's corner. She's on commentary. I watch as everyone fights. In the end Tensai and Dolph pick up the victory. Tensai attacks Tyson after the match.

Cole and Lawler end up arguing. Cole splashes water on Lawler. It seems lucky that Chimera isn't in the middle of the two today or she'd be wet.

The Anonymous GM was going to go for Lawler and Cole again, but they argue some more. He says the WWE audience will decide if they want the match to happen. We didn't see Drew and Brea come out. We saw Clay come out. The camera pans to Drew who has his feet on the announce table. Brea is sitting next to him.

Um it was a short match. Drew went to the top rope and went for a crossbody and caused the match to end. I looked at Phil. We knew better than to comment.

"You want me to walk you back or does your mom want you to stay here?" I asked.

"Mommy said to stay here until Phil's match." Ryder said. I nodded my head. It was a good thing that Phil and I didn't want a little private time.

Santino accuses Jericho of being the GM. Jericho counters that Santino could be the GM. Santino considers it and leaves. Show walks in and he and Jericho have their moment about JeriShow.

Cena's music hits and he walks down to the ring. He talks about Money in the Bank and how he's going to win. Kane, Jericho, and Show came out. I yawned and stretched until my back popped.

"Ow." I whispered.

"You okay?" Phil asked.

"Yeah. Just popped my back." I answered. Phil nodded his head. We watched the match. Jewel and Ryder were quiet. Cena and Kane ended up winning via DQ. Show grabbed a ladder and started attacking people. Cena grabbed one and cleared the ring.

"I've got that thing." Phil said. I nodded my head.

"Stay here." I said as I followed Phil. Brea might kill me later, but I wasn't leaving him alone. I was standing there as Punk got warmed up. I was staying out of the way of his kicks too. I watched as Eve walked by and then walked by. She says she's worried about him. She says that AJ might go crazy if she doesn't hear what she wants to tonight. Eve puts over Punk's title reign and says that AJ might emasculate him.

"I won't let her." I muttered. The camera went its own way. I went back to the locker room with Phil. He'd finish getting ready in there.

We watched as Sin Cara won and qualified for the World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank match.

"Love how your belt has four people in for that one red briefcase." I said.

"I know." Phil said. Someone gave Heath a mike and says he will beat any past champion. Bob Backlund's music hits and he comes down. In the end Backlund got Heath in the chickenwing crossface. Technically there wasn't a ref so the match wasn't official.

Cole announces that Lawler and Cole will happen with seventy-five percent for it. Cole calls the fans hypocrites.

Cole tries to escape, so Booker T throws him back into the ring. Lawler puts Cole in an airplane spin and goes for a cover and wins. Well until the GM chimes in. Josh announced that since Booker interfered Cole is declared the winner. I was reminded why I hated the Anonymous GM.

Santino came out and says that the GM is under the ring. Josh reads that no he is not and there is absolutely no one under the ring so leave now.

Santino starts looking and ends up dragged under. Lawler helped Santino. Hornswoggle came out. Lawler asked if he was the cause of all this misery and he nodded his head yes.

He starts biting people…well Santino. He kicks Lawler and Jerry in the shins. I looked at Brea when she walked in. Her blonde hair was slightly messy. I shook my head.

Punk and I left the locker room. We walked out. I settled onto the floor across from Cynthia. I watched as Punk and Bryan started the match. Eve got tagged in. So AJ got tagged in. I rubbed my face. Eve was doing great. I almost wanted to cheer for Eve, but Punk would have glared at me. I watched as Eve went for a tag, but AJ kept her from it. Eve kicked her away. Eve tried to tag out, but Bryan backed away. AJ got the roll up and the victory.

I was in the ring with Punk. Bryan has a mike and he's talking about how he proved that she means more to him than any match. Punk has his own mike and says he'll lay it all on the line right now because he doesn't care if it costs him the match at Money in the Bank and his belt. He says he's not going to marry AJ. Punk says if that hurts her he's sorry, but at least he cares enough to tell her the truth. AJ walks up to him and slaps him across the face. I say nothing. I don't even look relieved.

Bryan tells AJ to come home. AJ walks over and slaps him too. Cynthia looks shocked. AJ chants yes and skips her way to the back.


End file.
